


The Future is Where My Destiny Awaits

by AmutoHinamori



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I’m getting better as I go I swear, Main Story Quest, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmutoHinamori/pseuds/AmutoHinamori
Summary: She may have lost him in the past, but by pushing through the present, he may very well be the destiny that awaits in her future.Shadowbringer Spoilers!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The Burning Past

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the many other works here, I've decided to try my hand at it! I omitted my characters name to give a more "personal" experience to the story, but if that or anything else seems confusing, please let me know so that I may improve. It shall be a long journey as I will attempt to match and split from how the actually MSQ goes because i'd like to write a full experience from my characters PoV. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Ended up just putting her name in because it was becoming increasingly difficult to prevent confusion as i wrote more xD It will be after chapter 10 that I'll be doing this change, but I may go back and fix it in previous chapters when I have time and are not typing away like a no-lifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before her present journey, a look to her past may be well in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does start at the closing scene of the Crystal Tower for those who haven't done that story line in a while, I hope that helps any confusion!

The sound of fevered footsteps echo off the crystallized walls. Thoughts swirl through her mind at what she is about to witness. As they arrive to the golden, crystal lined doorway to the Syrcus tower, she hears him.

“Go no further, my friends! The doors will close ere long.” 

Out of the shadows, G’raha Tia walks out into the dim light with a stern but saddened expression. 

"So you are of a mind to seal the tower, G'raha. I know time is of the essence, but all i ask if a hint of your plan. Please come here so we can discuss this!" Rammbroes voices his concerns, worry in his voice for the young Seeker slowly increasing. 

The resolve in G'raha Tia's eyes strengthen as he takes a deep breath. "..No. My apologies, but I cannot."

Her heart drops, her darkest thoughts surfacing as he and Rammbroes go back and forth, Rhammbroes begging to be of assistance. 

"As my father told me, the truth has always lain with Allag. Or, rather, 'twas there the wish I must grant was born. The wish for the tower to shine forth as a new beacon of hope, a wish of the ancients I must fulfill." 

Cid soon voices his concern, the tower was too advanced for where they were now, somewhere that they may never reach to control. G'raha Tia confirms Cid's claims, but brings up a problem.

"We could wait for someone, someday, to reach the same heights as Allag, but we would lose the means to control the tower..But what if I did as those before, and put the tower into a deep sleep, with me within to greet those who may one day reach the means to open the gates again?" 

Rammbroes and Cid begin to voice their rejection of the thought, but G'raha Tia's resolve remains. 

"To guide those who may come. And thus, the tower will shine forth as the beason of hope it was meant to be. 'Tis the only way to make the wish of the ancients come true."

As you listen, your expression plain, your mind and heart sink, knowing what you are about to lose. Before she can sink further, G’raha Tia’s words pull her from her despair.

“The future is where my destiny awaits.“ 

Tears begin to burn behind her eyes as he speaks of the future he hopes they will create...A future without _him_... Accepting the impending loss with confidence, they both boost upon reaching the Allags in order to awaken G’raha Tia once more. He nods in hopes their claims become true, then turns to her.

“And you...I know history will remember you. No doubt your heroism will be the star by which I will chart my course when I awake.” 

The tears glisten, threatening to spill from her eyes as she shakes her head in disagreement. As he finishes his goodbyes with a saddened smile, he turns and walks deeper into the tower, the golden gates sliding closed. 

Before they slid shut, he turns his head slightly and mouths one last thing to her. Her tears finally fall. She calls his name, but the doors click closed, one last gleam of light signaling the tower once again returning to slumber. She falls to the ground, tears streaming down her face. Cid and the others rush to her side, trying to understand and console her. G’raha Tia’s final words ring in her mind, sadness filling her heart where he once was. 

“Fare you well, my inspiration.” 

* * *

As the sun begins to fall below the horizon, Revenant’s Toll’s markets continue to bustle as weary adventures retire from a long day of the hunt. Through the gates toward the Silvertear lake, one adventure rides out on her loyal stead. Many others too tired to pay attention to who would venture out at this time of day, she makes her way without unwanted attention. She charts her course to the gleaming tower in the distance, far from unwanted eyes. 

She dismounts at the entrance, whispering for her steed to wait there, once more petting his head before making her way through the labyrinth. Once filled with many traps and dangerous creatures, the labyrinth was now desolate of the such, humming with the sound of lava flowing through, lingering power pulsating through the walls. She walks slowly but with purpose, each step taking her further in. Soon she reaches an opening, leading to the gleaming tower. She lets out a sigh, but continues her slow walk towards it. 

Two golden doors soon come into view, her expression softening as she get closer. She soon reaches the door, putting her hand on them, disappointment filling her as they remain shut. Her head hangs low as tears slowly drip from her face. She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. One deep breath and a wipe of her face was all it took to calm her. 

“Hello G’raha Tia. 'Tis plain to see you have not awoken yet. Please forgive me for my late arrival, the war with the empire ever continues, and I had only now come off the battlefield. Since last we spoke, five now have fallen into mysterious slumber. The voice continues to call me. Though I am unsure what they want, I know wherever they are, the others are as well. At the very least, a clue has appeared in the trenches by Silvertear Lake, a supposed beacon is what the reports say. We leave in the morning. Maybe this clue will also bring you out of your slumber. I can only hope.”

She takes another deep breath then turns to leave. A small pause freezes her in her steps.

“Farewell...for I hope you are still among those who I could yet save...” 

She begins her walk back, her eyes filled with new found determination as her next goal approaches.

* * *

The sun peaks over the horizon, crystals reflecting its light on the coast of Silvertear lake. Out on the waters, a skipper speeds across the waves, towards the far shore where many others work tirelessly to investigate. Aboard the vessel, Tataru spoke with the pilot about the current status of the investigation while another figure leaned against the railing, gazing at the Crystal Tower in the distance with a thinking expression.

  
"What do you suppose we may find out there? Do you think it may have been a fake? O-Or..." Tataru's voice pulls her from her thoughts as she increases in despair. Turning and looking down at the lalafell, she replies with a small smile. 

  
"It is never good to have doubts before any real work has been done. What we find, we will find eventually. We will bring them home." _Even him..._ Her eyes gave way to a hint of sadness, but not enough for Tataru to notice, who is already nodding away at what she had said before, trying to quell her negative thoughts. She looks up to see the approaching shore, taking a deep breath with a hand clutches against her chest, thinking about what is to come. 

  
Upon arrival, Biggs and Wedge greet them, boasting the Warrior of Light’s presence may yet bring about a change in the search. She smiles at the notion and shrugs, not in much of a mood to counter it. Biggs laughs it off then they split up to search for anything unusual. As she walks further in, she sees something gleaming at the end. Her walk quickens into a sprint, the thought of something new lighting her spirit. 

The others notice her sprint and follow her distant form. She slows to a stop then leans down to pick up the item. It’s a cog, something that definitely should not have been there. 

“What’s that you got there?” Biggs leans over her and nods his head. “Now that looks promising!”

Wedge is quick to point out a glaring issue. “Uhh...Isn’t that the Ironworks Symbol? Counterfeiters?” 

She looks down at it again, thinking of what it could mean...

BOOM! Her head pulsates in dizzying pain. “Now...now I have you!” the voice once again reaching for her, but their grip feels tighter, the pull stronger. Her friends voice their concerns, slowly fading as the voice pulls her further. “Stay with me! Focus on my voice!” Knowing now she can not struggle against it, she sways to maintain standing as she listens to the voice once more. “Let expanse contract...eon become instant..!” 

Tataru reaches a realization. “Wait, this is it! The device...this is suppose to happen!” 

As the pain intensified, the voice continues their chant. “Throw wide the gates so that we may pass!” The voice's pull finally takes you. As your conscience fades, you faintly see Tataru’s worrying face once more. “Safe journey, Warrior of Light. Find our friends, and bring them home!” Everything fades to light.


	2. Starting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new start to a long journey awaits, but why do the echoes of the past ring in her ear whenever he speaks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love all that background...must need..probably...

Feeling the power flowing from him to the conduit, he continued to concentrate, hoping to finally find his target.

“Please... _Just her._.. There’s no more time to waste..I must reach- **Yes!** ” 

The Warrior of Light appeared on the mirror, his beacon in her hands, her friends approaching her. Focusing more of his energies to the beacon, he takes a firm grasp on her aether.

“Now... _now_ I have you!” 

The Warrior of Light begins to stagger, her friends frantic over her condition. 

“Stay with me! Focus on my voice!” He grunts as his own vision begins to blur, the spell taking all his strength. 

“Let expanse contract...eon become instant..!” Feeling his pull grow stronger, he uses the energies around him, his surroundings flickering in response. "Come _on_...this _must_ work! One..last.. _push_..!"

“Throw wide the gates so that we may pass!” Feeling the spell’s completion, the Warrior of Light disappears from sight, a small puff of white light in her place. Her friends eyes widen in panic, then rush to alert the others of their champion’s disappearance.

He takes a deep breath, then another...and another. His strength slowly returning, he waits for the Warrior to appear before him. Suddenly, he felt her presence, just outside the gates of the city, completely off the mark. Frustration at his terrible aim began to creep into his mind, but he pushes it back, his concern for her well being taking priority. He begins to run, to her, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Please be unharmed... _please_...”

* * *

Blinding light consumes her vision as the fog over her mind begin to clear. She sits up, noticing the feel of warm grass where she laid, very unlike the hard, cold crystals of the trenches where she knew she was last. Once adjusted to the light, she takes a look around, surveying her _very_ unfamiliar surroundings. She groans and makes her way to her feet. After brushing the grass off her robes, she unties her bag to check her belongings.

"Ok...5 days of food and water, sack of Gil, grimoire, codex, and..." Her face softens slightly, but shortly returns to her blank expression once she was satisfied with her checks. To finish her preparations, she pulls out the grimore, attaching it onto her belt before tying her bag firmly closed. She slowly makes her way through the forest, a well traveled road just ahead, her ears perk for any dangers nearby.

After a few malms of walking, a tower of crystal very familiar to her comes into view. Her eyes grow in shock, her steps quickening to a sprint. Tears begin to burn behind her eyes as a small voice in her mind speaks. " _The tower? Here? If it's here, then...then maybe..!_ " As she makes her way to the gate, a guard stops her in her tracks. "A _Vierra_..." she thought. A race very far and few between back home. Said Vierra began questioning who she was and where she hailed from. She remained silent, deciding it best to hold her origins a secret for now. With the silence, the guard gives one last warning, deeming her response suspicious.

They both ready their weapons when the screech of something dangerous, something wrong, came from behind them. Turning, she saw a humanoid monstrosity, white as the blinding skies above, barreling towards her. Before she could counter the strange foe, it is swiftly put down by the guard. The creature falls then dissolves into nothing. Before more questions could be asked, the sound of feet hitting soft ground echo from beyond the gate.

"Everything all right, Captain?" Her ears shoot up hearing the voice, head pounding from recent memory. "That _voice_..." She turns towards to him, her head tilts in slight confusion, ears flattening out, at the anticlimactic reveal. 

He had a somewhat small frame, both in height and build. His clothing, a long black robe, red and white fabrics attached to the base, golden spearhead like accessories lining the ends. The robe had covered all but his feet, an arm of crystal and an arm of flesh. An oversize cowl, accessories much like the ones on his robe line the rim, covers everything above his nose, the majority of his showing collar appearing to be in a similar, crystallized state to his arm. The tone of his voice gave off the impression of leadership when he spoke to the guard. 

While observing him, the guard completed her report about the creature she just put down. With a curt nod, he finally turns to her, a small smile growing on his face.

"But I see you've met my guest. I will escort her to the Crystarium myself...if you've no objections?"

The Vierra lets out a sigh, seemingly annoyed with the situation. "Another one of your mysterious friends, is it? I should have known. Pray forgive my less-than-cordial welcome. May the rest of your stay with us be a pleasant one." With a curt bow from the guard, she accepts the apology with a nod of her head. The hooded figure soon walks to her side, whispering into her ear. "Come with me. I will answer whatever questions you have when we are somewhere more private." She raises an eyebrow but voices no protest and begins following him past the gates.

Once they had reached the entrance to the city, the hooded figure stops, then turns to her.

"Right then. Before we plunge into the wheres and wherefores, let me first thank you for answering my summons. I had intended to bring you directly to my personal quarters, but I fear my aim was...slightly off. That you were able to make the crossing unharmed is...a _great_ relief."

As he gives her a curt bow in apparent thanks, she noticed the hint of warmth that came with his words, sending a pang to her heart. Mentally shaking her head, she keeps her expression plain as he continues his explanation.

He introduces himself as the "Crystal Exarch", the caretaker of the Crystarium, the name of the city before them. Where was the next question. He explains they were on one of the thirteen reflections or shards, the First to be precise. The First is all but consumed by primordial light, beginning a century ago with a luminous flood, this realm's reckoning, which swallowed nine tenths of the star, Nordvrandt being all that remained. Those who survived live in constant fear from the creatures known as "Sin eaters", what she witnessed before being an example. To save the First, the Crystal Exarch thought to bridge the rift between worlds-to may hap call upon the aid of the greatest of heroes, even if it meant to take another world's precious champion.

"For in saving the First, you would bring salvation to the Source as well. This fact is evident in a vision Urianger had when he crossed the rift. What he witnessed was the collision of worlds, the First rejoined with the Source, known as the Eighth Umbral Calamity. Along with the death of countless multitudes, he watched the realm's champion perish, he saw you die. Hearing the news, your friends immediately threw away their search for a return home, prioritizing to forestall your end and the salvation of the First." 

The mention of her fellow scions, even in the grave circumstances set before her, lightened a weight in her heart. Seeing the hope in her eyes, the Crystal Exarch understood and answered. Her friends were safe, although not quite sound. Due to the fact they were not the target of his spell, they had crossed...incomplete, merely becoming spirits that one could see and touch, their real bodies were left behind in the Source. Additionally, time flowed differently here, mere days in one became years in another. However, as of right now, time had reached a near-equivalent, probably from her "complete" crossing. Understanding the enormous amount of new information set before her, he invites her to continue their walk for a small distraction. She accepts with slow nod, following him across the bridge into the city.

The familiar sight of an Aetheryte came into full view, similar but slightly different in shape from the ones on the Source. He told her then to walk around and see the city first, to understand this realm and its people. When she had her fill, she could find a prepared room waiting for her in the Pendants, where she would rest for the remainder of her stay in the First. Leaving her with those instructions, he waves farewell and makes his way towards the Crystal Tower.

  
The city bustled like the markets of Limsa, the familiar sight of people working hard to survive another day eased her thoughts, if only slightly, from the strange situation she found herself in. As she mindlessly wandered the streets, she began to process all set before her. The story was a bit of a stretch, but she couldn’t find any deceit in his words, so she chose to believe him, for now. Settling her thoughts was a more tiring task that she had assumed. Her heart and head were at odds, balancing the peace she felt for her friends safety to the despair of learning of her potential demise. However, even those emotions weren’t the ones that took most of her thoughts. The pang in her heart continued at the thought of the Crystal Exarch, a nagging familiarity in the way he spoke brought false hope to her mind, of who he may be. She took a deep breath, pushing out the thoughts of past flames for the more urgent matters at hand, a nap. She asked the closest guard to point where the Pendants were then made her way for a much needed rest.

* * *

Giant wooden doors give way to a spacious room. She steps through then takes a look around, doors softly closing behind her.

"Let us see..a kitchen, a bed, and a table...of snacks...?" On the table laid a plate of small sandwiches, a basket of oranges, and a note. Her stomach grumbled at the sight of them, realizing the amount of time that had passed since she last ate. She makes her way to the table, takes a seat, and then takes a bite of the first one she could reach, white fluffy triangle sandwiches filled with a yellow filling. Taking a bite, the familiar taste of eggs and mayonnaise fills her mouth, a flick of the tail noting her approval. As she takes a second, she looks over the note.

"I hope you find these palatable. I'm afraid it is all I have any talent at making. Whenever you awaken, please meet me in the tower. When you reach the entrance, a guard will let you in, then we can continue our talk in my private study. Have a good night. -Crystal Exarch"

A small giggle escapes her lips as she tries to imagine such a "foreboding" figure make such delightfully _adorable_ sandwiches. Finishing her meal, she reaches over to the oranges, peeling back the skin to pop a slice into her awaiting mouth. Her ears now perk in glee, enjoying the tart and familiar taste.

"Gods...how _long_ has it been since I have had an orange..." Her thoughts carried her to a happier time, where she and a very eccentric scholar used to pluck them off of trees and enjoy them while in each other's company. The happy memories soon turn to a sad ache as she knows those times shall not come to pass again, for that scholar was out of her reach. She shakes her head to forget and begins to prepare for tomorrow.

As she's about to make her way into bed, the whispers of a voice echo through the room. She turns, a shade looming behind her. Before she finished summoning her carbuncle, the shade fades into light, revealing a very familiar face. She lowers her book in disbelief. 

"I know you...The Warrior of Light from the Source!" The Warrior of Darkness's eyes widen at the sight of her, appearing to comprehend the reason for your presence here.

"The Warrior of Darkness....correct?" Her response sends his eyes wider than before, his relief palatable in his voice.

"What!? Did you just...You can hear?! Gods...how long has it _been_...Aye... _aye_ , "The Warrior of Darkness." At least, that's what I called myself in your world. A daft choice of alias, I know. My real name is Ardbert. If you recall my tale, it was my comrades and I who caused the flood. Desperate to save our world, we fell victim to the Ascians, following their plans to a T.” The regret burned in his voice, but after taking a small pause, it soon gave way to a sadder tone. 

“When we were defeated by you and yours, we had an audience with Minfillia. She listened to our pleas and send our souls back to here, the first. When we returned, the flood was poised to consume Norvrandt. Minfillia and my friends surrendered what little they had left to hold it back, leaving me to bear witness. For all this time, I've endured...And if fate brought me to you-the one person in this godforsaken world who can see and hear me-perhaps there is a reason I’m still here. Maybe by helping you, I can finally end this journey of mine...Find out why I was left behind."

Finishing his tale, he turned towards the doors but pauses for a second more. "Well, I'll be watching, _Warrior of Light_. But do me a favor? Be careful out there. This world has had its fill of heroes." With his final warning, he walks towards the door and disappears before reaching it.

With a heavy sigh, she turns back to her bed and plops down to rest, too tired to care for the shade that may well be watching her as she sleeps.


	3. Finding the Scions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even knowing they were safe wasn’t enough to calm the worry in her mind. What she would give to see them, how she missed them so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I’m sorry for the blast of info...kind of...enjoy!

_"What do I wish for? Hmm...Perhaps to join you on your future adventures..if you would have me of course?" He watches for a reaction, smiling sweetly at her, eyes of cyan and scarlet burning bright with hope._

"G'ra...ha" She grumbles a name as she wakes slowly from her dream, rubbing her eyes into focus as she sits up. She looks around, remembering all that transpired yesterday with a heavy groan. 

"Ahh... _right_...The First..." She lets out a long sigh, looking over to the chronometer hanging next to the door. Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, she realizes the morning had passed her by. 

" _Seven hells_...I must have been more tired than I thought. I s _uppose_ a shower could do me some good before seeing the Exarch. I'm already late as it is." Jumping out of bed, she heads to the bathroom to freshen up, closing the door behind her. Half a bell later, the door opens to reveal a very refreshed Warrior of Light. Her tail curls in glee as she makes her way across the room, the first _real_ shower she has had since the start of the war with the Empire starts her off in a good mood. 

She soon approaches the closet to don her "Warrior of Light" attire comprised of a white robe covered with voidsent warding symbols made of silver and gold, a red and black skirt woven from the rare rhea cloth, intricate sandals made from the hide of true griffins, and a pair of "battle proof" glasses, made for her by a friendly Ivalician moogle. As she finishes getting dressed, a knock at the door echoes through her room. Her head snaps up at the sound, having a good guess who may be at the door, but can never be too cautious. Tying off the last knot for her sandals, she rises to her feet, and begins crossing the room to the door. She picks up her grimoire off the table nearby and calls out to her visitor.

“Who is it?” She lets caution ring in her question as a warning.

The Exarch’s slightly muffled voice came through the door in response. “My apologies, I did not mean to startle you. When you didn’t appear this morning, I thought I would come check on you, though it seems my worry was for ...naught..."

As he was talking, she opens the door, the Exarch getting the first _real_ look at her since she arrived. She tilts her head in confusion, feeling his stare from under the cowl. 

“Is...something amiss? Exarch?” She raises her hand towards him, but he snaps out of his trance, taking a small step out of her reach, clutching the rim of his cowl with his crystal hand.

“N-No, nothing at all. It is still a...shock to see you in flesh and blood is all, but as I was saying, should we walk back to my private study?” 

She closes her eyes to think for a moment then nods her head with her choice is made. 

“Why? You're already here, no point in wasting anymore time.” 

Before the Exarch could voice any objections, she widened the opening into the room and turned around walking back into her room as her tail swished behind her. The Exarch clears his throat, pardons his intrusion, and meekly walks into her room, a hint of color rising to his cheeks. Trying to look anywhere _but at her_ , he notices the empty plate on the table, a small smile creeping onto his lips. 

“I am pleased the sandwiches were to your liking...My apologies for not preparing something else with more... _substance_.”

“No apologies needed! They were actually quite tasty. Thank you very much for making them, I hope you’ll make them for me again.” She turns from her things to give him a small, but genuine smile, adding more to the blush already building in his cheeks.

“I-If you insist. Anyways, on to more serious matters. If you would be so kind as to come over here, I shall give you a run down of where all your fellow scions are at this time.” 

The mention of her friends interrupts whatever thoughts she was having, causing her to hastily tie off her bag and rush to the Exarch’s side at the table. He pulled out a scroll from his rob and rolled it out, revealing a beautifully drawn map of Nordvrandt. As he points to each location, he explains where and who are currently there. 

“The Crystarium is in a region known as Lakeland, near the heart of Nordvrandt. To the east lies the once prosperous civilization of Rak’tika. Y'shtola's base is in the heart of the forest. Next, to the north, is the Faerie kingdom of Il Mehg. In an attempt to find more answers to end the calamity, Urianger has made himself at home there. Ah, but speaking of the fae...”

The Exarch stands up and speaks a tongue unknown to her, but she could understand it, most likely caused by the echo. [Are you there, my friend?] Soon, the sound of giggles erupts around her, a puff of sparkles give way to a creature, similar to the fairies she commanded, in front of him,.

“Yes, I'm here, Of course I’m here~! What amusements do you have me for toda-ooooo!“ Having noticed her, they paused mid sentence, but soon the sounds of glee spill from their lips as they flutter around. “You! You came from _beyond_ , didn't you?! From _beyond the rift_! How wonderfully exciting!” The puzzled expression you gave the Exarch brought out a light chuckle from him.

“This is Feo Ul, one of the pixies. Their kind posses an affinity for magic akin to that of arcane beings, however, they are also known as a very curious species. Feo Ul is eccentric to even their standards, delving into populated areas and the like, the Crystarium very much to their liking. Now-“ He turns to Feo Ul, then continues. “You are correct, she is from across the rift, bringing us to the reason I called you. To make her stay more pleasant, I thought maybe being able to ferry items back and forth from her home would be an excellent idea. Would you be able to provide any assistance?” 

The lingering question hung in the air as Feo Ul pondered, glancing over to her, _examining_ her being more accurate . With a nod of their head, the giggles begin anew, they did another flip in the air in their excitement.

“Yes! You've a good stout connection with your home, where items big and small may easily pass. From this moment forth, I will be your [beautiful branch], and you my [adorable sapling]. Like the branch which sprouts from the sapling, our bond will flow unbroken from one to the other! Now, raise your hand." As instructed, she holds her hand up and towards the pixie, who flicks their wrist in reply, a spark of light flowing from them to her. Once the light dissipates, the pixie's excitement grows once more. 

"'Tis done! We are bound now, dearest sapling. Come on then! Make your request! Tell me your desire! I wish to see this world of yours!"

"May hap a message to a friend back in the Source? To let them know of your well being perhaps?" The Exarch's suggestion receives an approved nod from her. 

"In that case, would you mind telling my friend Tataru? She was there when I vanished so she must be sick with worry." She gave a small smile, though sadness still showed in her eyes. The pixie, too excited with their new entertainment, didn't even notice the change. "Consider it done!" And with one more flip in the air, they vanished as quickly as they appeared. 

"Right. Now with that task completed, let us return to the subject at hand. Neither Urianger or Y'shtola can be reached without considerable difficulty. As such, I would suggest you first seek out the twins, both but a short flight from the Crystarium. Alphinaud is on Kholusia, an island off the western shore. It is home to a city called Eulmore, where the rich and privileged while away their days in idleness. He has spending his time there meeting with the citizenry and forging alliances. His main focus, however, is to gather information around the main settlement. In contrast to her brother, Alisaie felt her energies better spent in combat. To achieve this, she traveled south to the arid waste lands of Arm Araeng, where the Flood of Light was halted, the very edge of the inhabitable world. There, the fear of attack is greater than anywhere else in Norvrandt. She currently sells her services as a guard, both to hone her skills and gather information on our foe."

Rolling up the map, he turns to her to continue speaking, but stumbles backwards, unprepared for their closeness. In response, she grabs his wrist, preventing him from falling. The warmth of the crystal seeps into her hand, a familiar feeling washing over her, but she shakes it off in favor of checking on the Exarch.

"Are you alright? You seem to be having quite a bit of stumbling today." Concern was plain in her expression, releasing her grip when he regained his footing. 

"Y-Yes, my apologies once more. I may just require more...rest is all." He turns his head to clear his throat, not wanting the returning blush to be seen. Quickly collecting himself, he turns back to her. "Now then, shall we go ahead and prepare you a suitable mount? No matter which twin you see first, we will still need to start in the same place." 

She nods her head in agreement, turning to grab her bag on the bed. As she attaches her grimoire to her hip, she remembers that one of her friends was not mentioned. She turns back around but notices the Exarch was already holding open the door. While she walks over, she asks her question. "If those are all the places of Norvrandt, where's Thancred? Surely he's here as well." 

The Exarch nods his head, closing the door behind them. "He has taken up with...a new companion, and is presently engaged as a wandering hunter of sin eaters. Being ever on the move, his whereabouts are often difficult to ascertain, but I am certain your paths will cross ere long. Now come, let us get you on the road." 

* * *

Two shadows flew across stormy skies, the shore below empty of life. They soon lowered to land, the sound of claws hitting wet sand echo through the air. She dismounted the amaro, petting it's head in thanks. Cooing in delight, it nuzzles her face. Her companion, an amaro keeper named Hamory, approached her. "When you are ready to leave, please meet me back here. I shall be somewhere nearby awaiting your return. The closest settlement is called Stilltide, which is just up this cliff. If you wait around, you should eventually encounter Alphinaud." With a quick thank you, she quickly makes her way up the hill.

After asking around, she finds herself in a tavern named the Leaky Keel. With a pint of the local ale in her hand, the gil she had apparently acceptable here, she debates on whether to wait around or go looking for Alphinaud. She soon takes a big swig of her drink, rubbing her head in frustration as a _very_ familiar elezen walks through the doors of the pub. 

"And how is business today, Mistress Theva?" Recognizing the voice, she stands up, her blank expression softening at the sight in front of her. "S _peak of the devil and he shall appear_ " she thought happily.

"Oh, frenetic. Look, I have a new customer." Both turn to her, Alphinaud taken aback at her appearance, then relaxes, smile growing on his face. 

"'Tis good to see you my friend." He turns to Theva once more, placing a small bag onto the counter. "The barely seeds you wanted. They should produce a better harvest than the last." 

She smiles at the kind gesture. "What, just like that? Oh, Alphinaud, you really are a dear." Taking a note of the needed some time between the two, Theva makes for a hasty exit. "Well, I'd best be tidying up some of those empty shacks before the pests move in. Keep an eye on the place while I'm out, eh?" He nods his head as she makes her way out, the doors swinging closed. Once alone, she rushes over, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, followed by a punch to the arm. He lets out a strained chuckle, rubbing his arm where she punched.

"Well, I suppose if you felt that, you really are here. I am so glad to see you!" She pets his head affectionately, him swatting her hands away. While she laughed, he went about fixing his ruffled hair, his face in a slight pout. 

"That punch _did_ kind of hurt, thank you! That aside, with all the time that has past since we last spoke, the relief I feel seeing you safe and well is...beyond words. To complete our reunion, come-tell me of your arrival and all that came before!" They both took a seat, conversing of all matters from before to now. 

"I see..poor Tataru, I hope that message you sent her brings up her spirits, at least until we can return to the Source. For now, we must do all we can to prevent the Eighth Umbral Calamity. The Exarch and I have developed a theory of how the Rejoining will be set in motion, a more detailed explanation from Urianger will be best later on, _but_ I can tell you the process requires that both worlds- The First and the Source- be facing an existential threat, the sin eaters being one. To eradicate them would be a fulfilling task, even if it wasn't to prevent the calamity. And thus, I found myself at the gates of Eulmore, though ignoring its pretentious as a kind of capital city to what remains of the world, it is nonetheless a center of power and authority. If no where else, I believe our search should begin there. What do you say, old friend? Ready for another adventure?" Alphinaud stands up, ready and waiting for her response. 

She rises to her feet, a knowing smile growing on her face as she shrugs. "Every day is another adventure, my friend. I am _always_ ready." 


	4. Beyond The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the distance, beyond the broken earth, a city beckons. For what within those walls could being people in droves, all too willing to offer themselves for a taste of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one, I know. Much more dialogue equals more words apparently.

It’s many colors and odds shapes made Eulmore visible from all corners of Kholusia, leaving the pair below _very_ little chance of getting lost. Nevertheless, Alphinaud kept his eyes plastered on his map, only looking up every so often to make sure he was on the right path, or...when she warns him of an incoming rock, a _bit_ too late apparently. She sighs as he stumbles anyways and proceeds to taking in her surroundings. The desolate towns, the empty plains, both devoid of any human life, all displayed the "power" Eulmore held over the region. After a few more malms of walking, towering gates appeared in front of them. Alphinaud starts to roll up his map, then puts it away under his poncho, signalling they had reached their destination. 

“And here we are. The gate up ahead is called “Open Arms”, Eulmore itself lying beyond. This, mean while,” He sweeps his arm from left to right, “is aptly named “Gatetown”, where many desperate souls dwell in hopes of being chosen to live in the city proper.”

Her ears twitch in interest. “ _Chosen_?” Before he could answer, the sound of horns blaring from the behind interrupt him. 

“Ah, perfect timing. An example should assist in explaining the situation. Come.” Already walking ahead, she jogs after to catch up, trying her best not to get lost in the small, growing crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention pleaaase!" Before the crowd stood two young women, both dressed in _peculiar_ outfits, resembling jesters, one in red and the other in blue. 

Soon, the red one began to speak. "Greetings to our hopeful petitioners, one and all! Eulmore extends its warmest regards! Let it be known that a lady of distinction wishes to dine on fish divine!" As if on cue, the blue one continues, "We seek a master culinarian who can guarantee seafood perfection! Dazzle the matron with your delicious dishes, and life in the city will be yours to enjoy. Even on days when fish is not on the menu!" Then, they switch once more. "Who among you will answer the call? Name yourself or another, we mind not at all!" 

As the villagers talk amongst themselves, she proceeds to hold her head in annoyance. "The rhyming is most... _irritating_."

Alphinaud shrugs in response. "'Tis something you would need to see eventually, this being the other, more distasteful reason that Eulmore holds it's fame. It is also known as the "city of final pleasures", where the noble and wealthy who survived the flood gathered in order to live the rest of their days in decadent abandon. By contrast, in order for the common folk to enter this perverted paradise, they allow themselves to be picked over like market produce, all for the whims of the privileged." He balls his hand into a fist, disdain plain on his face. 

Looking ahead to the spectacle once more, it appears someone has stepped up to be "chosen", the "pickers" examining them. With a nod of her head, the red one appears satisfied. "Ohoho! What a catch! We'll not be throwing this one back! Having seen your all-too-obvious charms, we welcome you with open arms! Come, join us in the city of splendor, and live out your life in an ecstasy of endeavor." In joy, the crowd erupts in applause, but she saw something...dark change in their eyes. The blue one sneers at them soon after. 

"Ah, just _look_ at those expectant faces! What could you possibly be waiting for!?" Without prompt, the red one reaches down to one of the many sacks at their feet, fishing out a ball of some white substance, which almost looked like a peach. "Well, well, what have we here!? An extra share of meol to celebrate out newest resident!" The shine of greed became apparent in their eyes as they rushed to acquire this "meol", caring not who stood in their way.

Alphinaud begins to speak, snapping you out of your observation. ""Meol" is a foodstuff which Eulmore routinely doles out to the people of Gatetown, and apparently a staple for its citizens as well. Many here rely on it to survive in these times of scarcity, yet the whole arrangement just seems...well, lets us just say it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Nevertheless, it has become one of the biggest reasons the people here remain submissive, believing life within Eulmore is the only way to survive in this broken world." 

She raises an eyebrow at the clear disgust in his voice. "You disapprove of these people's way of life then?" 

He takes a deep breath then shakes his head in disagreement. "In the end, if these people claim to be content with their lot, it is hardly my place to criticize their choices. But pray, take into consideration of the other towns, of the desolate wastelands Kholusia slowly becomes under Eulmore's rule. Does it not seem too convenient that all who choose independence over subjugation are doomed to suffer here? Nay, I am not convinced that Eulmore's generosity truly serves the best interests of Kholusia's people, however, I choose to believe there is a better path."

He looks towards her, eyes shinning with hope, "There has to be, but I will not know where to start until I see what lies within those walls above. On that note, your timing couldn't be better, for the seeds of my plan to do just that are ready to bloom."

She tilts her head in curiosity, Alphinaud not one to hold her in suspense for long. 

"Aye, for after that ... _unfortunate_ incident with the samurai sword, well...Tataru took great pains to impress upon me the way of business, something that has become very handy these days." The memory brings out a giggle in her, causing Alphinaud to attempt to shush her, much in vain.

"A-Anyways! There is a beast tribe, named the Ondo, who make their home in the seas around the island. You and I would know them as Sahagin. For the most part, they keep to themselves, rarely having deals with land-dwellers, except for one thing. They have a fondness for land-grown produce, fresh fruits in particular. As such, when I offered to procure such goods for them, they promised me _pearls_ in payment, and what better way to win over the rich and privileged than with something shiny? Now come, my appointment with them is due to take place in a few hours, and all I need to do is collect the produce from my supplier, Mosha-Moa, beforehand in Wright, just northwest of here." 

With a nod of her head, the pair return to the road, unaware of the interloper eavesdropping nearby. 

* * *

"Good day to you, Mosha-Moa. I've come to pick up my purchase." As they walked up the hill, Alphinaud gave a small wave to a confused brunette Mi'qote just ahead.

"Your purchase? I already loaded up your lackey, a mystel lad with short blue hair if I recall. No? He said he'd come on your behalf and since he seemed to know all the details, I just assumed..." Mosha-Moa's expression drops at her mistake, Alphinaud shaking his head in response.

"Please, t'was not your fault. Someone must have been eavesdropping on our conversation and saw the opportunity..." He turns and begins to run, calling over his shoulder. "You look to the south, I shall take the west! The charlatan cannot have gone far!" With a nod of her head, she sprints to find the miscreant. 

As she ran, she made sure to examine her surroundings thoroughly. She made a mental note to ask Alphinaud later about "Mystels" and other words that differed from the ones used on the Source. 

"Blue hair...male lad...Ah!" Blue hair shines in the distance, a Mi'qote who seemed _very much_ on the look out for something. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns to find a winded Alphinaud rushing towards her, trying to catch his breath. 

"H-Have you found the culprit?" With a stern look on her face, she nods her head, then begins her pursuit anew, with him in tow. 

Once they were within earshot, Alphinaud calls after him. "There you are!" The sound of his voice spooks the thief, who desperately looks for a way out, every route of escape was blocked. "The thief who claimed the harvest on my behalf. Hand it over."

The Mi'qote drops to his knees, head and ears hanging low in shame., desperation heavy in his voice. "F-Forgive me, I just-I have to get into the city! I have no family, and all my friends have already been chosen. No one out here gives a damn about me! When the meol gets handed out, I'm lucky if I even get a smell of it! No matter what I do, they won't call out my name! I'm so tired...so bloody hungry. I thought I could steal your idea...get in that way..." 

With a quiet groan, Alphinaud attempts to understand him. "What is your name?" 

"Kai-Shirr..." 

"Tell me then, Kai-Shirr, must it be Eulmore or nothing? What of the Crystarium? They may not offer charity, but you would be fairly compensated for any work you did." 

Kai-Shirr shakes his head. "No, no, it has to be Eulmore! My friends and I...we made a promise that we'd live together in paradise." 

She looks over to Alphinaud as he takes a deep breath in defeat. She smiles at knowing her friend's all too kind nature had not changed. "Then listen closely. I shall tell you my plan and all that follows in order for you to obtain the interests of the Eulmorans." 

Kai-Shirr's head shots up, his face in disbelief. "Y-You'd give me your place? Just like that?" 

Alphinaud puts his hand on his hip, attempting to show a strong front. "I'm giving you a chance, nothing more. What comes of it is entirely up to you." Kai-Shirr begins to thank him profusely, Alphinaud quieting him in order to relay the detailed instructions, soon becoming engrossed in their conversation. As not to distract them, she takes a few steps back, then looks over at the coastline when something catches her eye. Her expression hardens as she sees a man wash onto the not-so distant shore, her feet moving before she could tell them to, leaving a distraught Alphinaud as he quickly finishes in order to follow. 

Upon reaching the man, she put her hand to his cold neck, soon feeling a weak, but present, pulse. She reaches into her bag to grab her codex, quickly casting heals in an attempt to resuscitate him. Hearing Alphinaud approaching, she calls out to him without looking away from her patient.

"Go grab something to start a fire! This poor man is chilled to the bone." The urgency in her voice changed the course of his tracks as he looked around and began to grab the requested kindling. Once his arms were full, he sprinted to her side, placing his finds onto the ground next to her. As he worked to light it, she lets out a sigh of relief, satisfied as she helps the man sit up, who has regained consciousness. "Easy there...I may have healed the worst of it, but you will need to rest for a while longer in order to build your strength back. What is your name sir? Could you tell us how you ended up in such a dire state?" 

With a few grunts, the man manages to hold himself upright, color slowly returning to his face as the fire begins to burn. "...Tristol...My name is Tristol...I thought for certain I was d-dead. My story? I was originally invited into Eulmore...as an artist." Both their eyes widened at the thought, but Tristol resumes his story. "However, when my style proved contrary to their tastes, I was quickly thrown out into the street, penniless and patron-less. This is a grave sin in Lord Vauthry's city, one that soon brought me before the man himself. When asked what I meant to do to right this wrong, I..I asked to leave. Had I known it would have meant being flung over the balustrade, I may have said something else! Luckily, the fates didn't want me to become a dismembered corpse and I guess, sent you to find me."

Alphinaud shakes his head in disgust. "Monstrous! And the citizens condone such barbaric punishment!?" 

He shuttered at the memory, fear still present in his eyes. "Oh, without a second thought. When Lord Vauthry passes judgment, no one so much as blinks, let alone argues. In Eulmore, his word is law." 

Voice rising in anger, Alphinaud began to speak. "The more I hear about Eulmore, the more determined I am to see what waits within it's walls, but for that, we must needs find a new way into the city. Till then..." He makes his way to his feet, turning to Tristol with a small smile, "Let's get you to the shelter of the village. Fire or not, you need to be out of this chilly coastal air if you are to make a full recovery." With that, he turns to lead the way, the other two slowly following. 

Upon reaching Wright, Tristol bows in thanks. "Pray accept my deepest gratitude, I owe you both my life. If you would permit me, I may have a way for you to enter the city, even if it does not sit well for me to send my saviors to such an awful place. Still, it's plain you've set your minds on it, so take this." He hands her a paintbrush, though aged, it looked very well care for. "It is my favorite paintbrush. The couple I mentioned will soon be looking for someone to replace me, as all Eulmorean elite are never satisfied until they get _exactly_ what they want. With such a well-used brush, you should be able to convince people you have a talent for painting."

Noticing her guilty expression, he offers a sincere smile. "Do not worry, after what happened...I don't think I have the heart to paint anymore. As to what I'll do instead, well..I shall move on to new lands and begin a new profession, keeping you in my prayers from now until my dying day. I wish you luck in your future endeavors." With a wave farewell, he makes his way into Wright. 

Looking down to the brush, she hands it over to Alphinaud. "Looks like someone's kindness has been rewarded, but we best hurry back to Gatetown, before another painter steps up to fill the vacancy. As for me, hmm..." She ponders as he stows away the paintbrush safely into his poncho. 

"If you don't mind taking a subordinate role, mayhap you could pose as my assistant?" 

Her ears perk up at the idea, giving him an approved pat on the back. "Good idea! With that settled, let us be on our way." They hastily make their way back to Gatetown, where they await the arrival of the vile jesters. 

* * *

The familiar sound of horns blared through the air, once more signaling another “choosing”. Just as before, the two jesters appear with sacks at their feet, most likely filled with meol. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Your attention once more! What a day it has been for the folks at our door!”

“We’ve welcomed a peddler who made pearls out of plums, and now we’ve a place for a painter of aplomb!” 

“So come along and don’t be slow! It’s time for your colors to show!” 

Before any opponents could speak up, Alphinaud makes his appearance. “I can paint. Be it portrait or landscape, my artwork has a tendency to sell quickly, so I do not have any to show as proof. Instead, I hope my favorite brush may justify my worth. Though a small token, please note it has seen many a long days work.” 

He soon presents the brush before the two, who ponder over the idea. Accepting its legitimacy, they nod their heads in unison. “Aye, 'Tis no prop that could be conjured on a whim. Come with us and we shall put those talents to the test.” They soon notice her waiting beside him. 

“And who is this hang-on? Well-wisher or parasite?” 

Alphinaud turns up the charm, attempting to boast her necessity. “Why, this is my assistant. Her continuous support being the best out of-“ The blue jester interrupts him, disinterested. 

“A parasite then. We shall leave her fate in the hands of your new employer, matters not a wit to us.” 

Taking one last glance at the aloof crowd, the blue jester feigns off forgetfulness in an exaggerated manner. “Oh mercy! We _almost_ forgot the meol. We can not departing without leaving a loving token!” The residents cheer in delight, lining up for the handout. 

Soon their sacks empty, they turn towards the gates, motioning the pair to follow. On the way, the blue jester begins to speak.

“First things first, we need to get you both registered as residents. You know, make it all nice and official. We’ll smooth the way so just keep your smiles and head to Joyous Hall. The Bureau of Immigration shall be your starting point, the first room to the left. Declare your name and occupation in a nice, loud voice-the clerks will tell you where to go after. With that," Finally reaching the gates, the two jesters wave their hands towards the golden gate, speaking in unison, "Welcome to paradise, for why would you want to waste another moment without?!” 


	5. The City of “Final” Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, for them alone, the promise of eternal pleasure really does hold true...even at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was suppose to be part of chapter 4, hence the direct connection between the two, but I soon realized it was going to be too long, I split it in half-ish. Please enjoy regardless!

After registering and having their papers approved, they were informed of their...fowl situation. Deemed ill prepared to face their patrons, a couple known by most as the Chais, they are directed to the room adjacent to shower. Once complete, a guard name Cornenne, who was located at the base of the stairs, will give them further instructions. Feeling uncomfortable, Alphinaud demanded she go first , "for the sake of _decency_ ", he said. She snickered at the innocent blush on his cheeks but took up his offer, finding an open shower to wash away the grim and dirt. Once finished, she made her way out, motioning Alphinaud to switch. Nodding his head, he makes his way in. She patiently waited for him to finish before spraying them both _liberally_ with a provided perfume. 

“Well that was quite _bracing_ , but no more time to waste. Shall we go and meet our new patrons?” 

Sweeping her arm in front of her, she is barely able to contain her laughter, “After you, oh great artist.” Alphinaud clears his throat then proceeds down the hall, the embarrassment plain on his face. 

As they made their way up the steps, she took mental notes, referencing the information provided so far. As Cornenne had explained before they made the way up, there were two types of residents that lived within Eulmore's walls. The “free” were the ones who received Lord Vauthry’s blessing, while the “bonded” served them. Most of the free spend their time on the top of floor, known as the Canopy. The floor they had just left was called the Buttress. Between them is the Understory, where the military had its headquarters. Finally out of stairs to climb , they look for the “Grand Dame’s Parlor”, where their patrons should be. In the distance, she sees a couple sitting at one of the tables. She soon walks over, Alphinaud in tow, their appearance gaining the couple's attention. 

“Ooh? Who’s this then?” A, lack for better works, _large_ miqo'te spoke, most likely Delia-Chai, the lady of their patrons. 

Putting his best face on, Alphinaud steps up to begin his role. "Lord and Lady Chai, pray forgive our intrusion. I am given to understand you were in search...of an _artist?_ " 

"Ahh, you must be the new, uhh-" Lord Chai, Chai-Nuzz, who was of average size, was interrupted by his wife's delight. 

"Oh, goodness me! What an adorable boy! That silken hair, those pearly cheeks...oh, you even smell wonderful-like a bed of flowers!" With a quick wiff of the perfumed air, she turns to her husband to continue, "I approve of this one, dearest! I am positive he will paint us the most delightful pictures." 

Unable to say anything to damper her mood, he stumbles through his words. "I, uh, er, y-yes.." He clears his throat to collect himself, "Well, as long as he paints better than that talentless wretch we sent packing last week..." The mention of Tristol dampers Alphinaud's mood for a brief moment, but he quickly recovers before the Chais could take note. 

"Wonderful, wonderful! Welcome to Eulmore, ehh.." Lady Chai trails off, not knowing how to address the two. 

With a bow, Alphinaud takes the lead. "Alphinaud, if it please you , my lady. And this...is my assistant." On cue, she take a small bow, keeping quiet to let Alphinaud keep the limelight. 

"We are family in all but name. Though we share no blood, we have stood by each other through life's many challenges, resolved to prevail together-or not at all. Of all people, 'tis she who best understands my work. With her unique insight guiding my hand, the art I create is sure to satisfy your expectations. Of course, once the picture begins, I shall have no need of constant encouragement. And so I ask, rather than her being in your way, might it then be permissible for her to explore the city she has so longed to see? Out of gratitude for her priceless contribution to my art, I thought it only fair I make this _humble_ request on her behalf." The sweetness in his voice charmed Lady Chai perfectly. 

"Ooohh, did you ever hear of such devotion. Of _course_ your assistant must have her wish, may she freely roam to her heart's content!" Lady Chai turns to her husband, her voice changing from sweet to demanding, "Isn't that right, darling?" 

Helpless to oppose, he quickly agrees, "Uhh...Oh yes. Yes, of course dearest, q-quite right." 

With a knowing look between them, she takes her leave, off to gather what information she could while he kept the Chai's occupied. Looking around, she sees a friendly looking Hyur, who was looking a bit frantic about something. She makes her way over, unable to deny her need to help others. 

"Are you in need of assistance per chance?" Her voice took the woman by surprise, but her expression soon eases into a smile. 

"Well aren't you a sweetheart? In fact I am. Would you happen to have seen my attendant? Big strong lad? Long hair, tied back?" With a shake of her head, her face falls once more, "I see..He was escorting me on a shopping errand when I realized I'd dropped my handkerchief, but while waiting here for him to retrieve it, I've become quite lonely. If you do happen to run into him, please pass along a message for me: Forget the silly handkerchief and return to my side at once!" 

She smiles at the genuine care the woman expressed for her attendant. "I shall do just that." With a quick wave farewell, she went about looking for the man as well as gather more information. As she explored the outer ring of the Canopy, she hears cries for help, seeing the "missing" attendant hanging on the railing for dear life. Upon reaching him, she grabs his wrists and yanks hard, hoisting him back over to safety in one go. When his feet hit solid ground, he fell to one knee in relief. 

"W-Wicked white, that was too close!" While catching his breath, he rises to his feet, looking over to her before speaking again. "Thank you, friend. I don't know what I-" 

She interrupts him by pointing a finger right in front of his face, a very stern look on hers. "Do you have any idea how _reckless_ you were!? What in the seven hells were you doing, risking your life like that!?" 

He swallows his words back, very caught off guard by the stranger's concern. "M-My lady's handkerchief had gotten caught so I thought if I could just-" 

With a look that could kill, he stopped any further defense. "Your lady is currently waiting for you by the markets, very lonely. Should she hear she almost lost you over a "silly handkerchief", her words not mine, she would be overcome with grief!" 

His eyes soon grew in horror, "Curse my clumsy feet! I must return to her immediately!" He soon ran back to his mistress, her following him in concern. 

Reaching the now reunited pair, the lady beamed at the sight of her. "My attendant told me you gave him quite a stern scolding on my behalf. I am very grateful you were there to assist him." 

Not missing the opportunity for information, she quickly thinks of the best response. "You seem to value him highly."

"As if he were a member of my on family! I could not live the wonderful life I lead without him. We free citizens owe the bonded our unending gratitude. Mayhap in another society, our different standing would breed prejudice or resentment, but in Eulmore, a glorious measure is in place to avert such unpleasantness. Part of that measure requires that the free surrender their property, financial, intellectual, or otherwise , to the city upon registration. In exchange, we are provided with ample funds and commodities to live a life of pampered luxury. With no competition, all residents enjoy each other's company in tranquility. Now, if you'll excuse us, I must see what the markets have to offer to reward the return of my handkerchief, as well as you, our courageous messenger-turned-rescuer!" 

With a smile, she shakes her head to decline, "There is no need, my lady. The safe return of your attendant and the tale you have told me is reward enough. However, I was provided by my patrons the ability to tour the city, so if you would have any suggestions to where I should go next, I would most appreciate it."

The lady puts her hand on her chin, pondering for a moment. "Then you really must visit the beehive, it is always buzzing with activity! Ahem, local humor, my apologies. Anyways, a lady by the name of Tista-Bie usually has her seat neat the entrance. She will gladly speak with you on any number of topics, assuming you find yourself on her good side! It is just around the corner, where all the music is coming from, you can't miss it." With a wave of thanks, she makes her way to the outer ring, following the sound of music. 

* * *

  
"Congratulations! Victory is yours...as is the prize I promised. Now come, whisper in my ear. Tell ol' Tista what she can do for you." She lets out a sigh in relief. Upon finding Tista-Bie within the beehive, she was requested to play a game called "High or Low". If she was able to beat Tista-Bie twice, she could have any prize, within reason. Although it took quite a few matches, she finally bested her. 

"Would you mind telling me more about Eulmore? Anything at all would be most enlightening." 

Tista-Bie smiles sweetly at her. "That's all? How delightfully wholesome, but very well. If knowledge is what you want, then that is what you shall have. Hmm.." Thinking over what might might be the best reward, Tista-Bie turns back to her. "In my humble estimation, the most wondrous thing about this city is how safe we are from sin eaters. They say Lord Vauthry was born with the power to command them, requiring no Eulmorean a need to ever raise a weapon to defend the city. ...Was that the kind of thing you wished to know? If not, you may get a few words out of Atharn, the gentleman sitting over there. There's naught that merry sot likes more than to hear the sound of his own voice." Pointing to the Hyur man flirting with a mi'qote, she nods her head in thanks and makes her way over to him.

"Excuse me? Might you be Atharn? I was told you could tell me more about Eulmore's history."

The man looks away from his lady friend, examining her in drunken interest. "Gahaha! New to Eulmore and already trying to peel away the layers of mystery, eh? I'm all for chatting, but you need to slow down and enjoy life, my friend! I tell you what: You hop up on stage and give us a dance first, and then we can have our little talk." 

Swallowing her pride, she walks up the stairs to one of the empty side platforms. Taking a deep breath, she performs one of the dances she learned in Kugane, very glad the dim room and flashing lights hid her blush from the applauding crowd. "That's the way! Dance like there's no tomorrow!" 

With her dance finished, she made her way down the stairs back to Atharn, who let out a wolf whistle as she approached, the growing smirk on his face leaving her feeling disgusted. Keeping her expression sweet, she bowed in thanks. 

"Now _that_ was a show! You are _more_ than welcome to clamber up on stage _any time_. Now then, what was it you wanted to ask me? Ah yes, something about our fair city. Well, I can tell you it wasn't always so peaceful. The Eulmorean Army may be the very essence of military might, but even our forces saw grievous losses in the war against the sin eaters. Things changed for us, oh, around twenty years ago now, when the old ruler's son came into power! He's got this way with the eaters, you see, they've become more like docile house cats, more a friend than foe, no longer an enemy to be feared. Yet elsewhere, there still fools who insist on fighting their losing battles..Pah! A toast to Lord Vauthry!" 

Losing himself in a drunken hazy once more, she makes her escape back to the Chais, hoping she hadn't been gone too long. 

* * *

Barely able to contain her giggles, Lady Chai fawns over Alphinaud, who has just reappeared in a new outfit. Said outfit comprised of his signature delta earring, a dark blue top with a white undershirt, the neck of it peeking out, left arm covered in metal plating, along with various other spots across the top, white stockings paired with thigh high white boots, and a wooden tome attached to his hip. "Oh goodness gracious me! That last outfit was precious, but this makes you look positively dashing!" While she was away scouting, Lady Chai had been dressing up Alphinaud like a puppet, must to Lord Chai's dismay. 

"What happened to the painting, if I may ask?" Her question allows Lord Chai an avenue to intervene. 

"Exactly! The lad is an artist, dearest, not some dress-up doll. It's about time we set him to work for the reason we called him here! Although I am very pleased you are enjoying yourself dearest, just make sure you give the lad time to prepare. We know who'll be upset if he's not ready to paint at a moment's notice." 

Throwing her arms up in joy, Lady Chai's smile grows. "Whatever you say, darling. So shall we pick out some jewelry next!? Oh but lest I forget," She turns to her, still smiling, "Do not fret, I have not forgotten you. You may continue your exploring and we shall send someone to fetch you when the painting commences." 

"Thank you very much, my lady. I have already learned much about Eulmore and I hope to dig deeper into its wonders." With a bow in gratitude, she glances over to Alphinaud, who catches her hidden message, nodding in acknowledgment. "If you will excuse me." She soon makes her exit towards the stairs, making her way down to the Understory. Navigating her way through, she hears the whimpers of a young girl. Following them, she finds a fairly young Au Ra crying in a corner. 

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" 

The voice of another pulled her out of her wailing. She turns to her, wiping away her tears. "You..you're one of the bonded, aren't you? Like me? Please, I need your help! My throat, it's...I can't sing anymore...I've been making excuses, but it's just not getting any better. If my patron thinks I'm of no use to him, then..." She continues to cry at the thought. "Please, I beg you, sneak out to the derelicts and describe my condition to Thoarich. Here's a list of symptoms, and a hunk of meol to pay for his medicines..." 

Although feeling slightly forced upon, she nods of her head in agreement and she makes her way out of the city unnoticed, finding Thoarich on a small stool. He looks up and snickers, "Hee hee! You need medicines? Tonics? Potions?" Handing him the list and payment, he looks over the list, then shakes his head.

"A cure for an ailing voice eh? I'm afraid there is no medicine for that. Methinks your songbird has a lump in her throat, which must be cut out, excised, and even then, the voice may never heal completely. Hee hee, poor little songbird. Will they kick her from the nest, I wonder? Or simply silence her chirps?" 

The confused look on her face throws Thoarich into a fit of laughter. "Hoho, your face! You didn't know!? Of the many hopefuls who enter the city, very few are seen to leave, even as corpses...Oh, you might see one or two fortunate fools hurled from the balconies, but the rest? Gone. Now, this consultation is over! You have my verdict, and I have my meol! Good day!" With that, she makes her way to delivery the news.

* * *

The tears continued to fall as she learned of her situation. "...So that's it? What am I to do if I can't sing..?" 

"Ah, there you are, my sweet canary!" The voice causes both of them to look over to see an older gentleman, most likely a free citizen. "Have you been crying again? Don't tell me your voice is still not on the mend." 

"Oh generous sir, have mercy! I've done all I can, but even the apothecary.." She continued to weep, the man's eyes shined in sadness. 

"You've been suffering all this time? I am sorry, my pet. I haven't realized your affliction was this grave, but you didn't fret! I'll not reward your hours of trilling by casting you out into the street!"

As she attempts to calm her cries, she keeps her head hung low. "But what use am I if I cannot sing? I fear the day I become more burden to you than treasure..."

Thinking of a solution, he smiles when he reaches a conclusion. "Then I shall have a word with Lord Vauthry and arrange your ascension. A paradise without illness or pain, where your song could ring out once more...Or you think that a step too far?"

Holding her cries of joy, her eyes well up in disbelief, "No, I...You would do that for me!?" 

His face becomes stern, without doubt, "Of course. Why, I would almost wish to hasten my own, knowing your blessed instrument would await there to greet me." 

Being an onlooker until now, her face became puzzled. "Ascension you say?" 

The gentlemen answers her without question, "Ah, you must be a new arrival. Allow me to explain. As all know, the sin eaters exist to devour the sinful, but also do they serve to gather the souls of the innocent, herding them onto celestial paradise. It is through Lord Vauthry that we learned this truth, that through his grace alone can the free people of Eulmore embrace salvation. We are blessed to spend our days surrounded by love and merriment, until at last we are called to our final rapture. Even the bonded may find a place within that host, should their patrons deem them worthy. But please, if you'll excuse us, we must be on our way. May you find eternal salvation for the compassion you have shown my precious canary." They both bow and make their exit, to which she departed soon after, collecting her thoughts as she made her way back up to check on Alphinaud. 

Finding him mid argument with Lord Chai, most likely over the outline currently displayed on the canvas, a man's sickening screams echoed from above, interrupting all. Soon after, the familiar sound of horns signaled the jester pair. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, you attention pleaaase: A tale to make you quiver and your noble blood freeze! There is a villain on the loose, set to ruin our fair city!"

"...But our lord has got him now, and his fate will not be pretty! Yes, the hammer of justice is poised to come crrrashing down! And one and all who'd watch it fall are invited to join his lordship in the Offer!"

Soon a crowd began to make their way across the Canopy, the Chais seeming disinterested. Alphinaud turns to Lord Chai in question. 

"And this man is to face sentencing?"

With a nod of his head, Lord Chai begins to explain, "That's right. In fact...if you're curious, it might be worth going along for the experience. The offer they mentioned is part of the Emergent, the level above us where Lord Vauthry resides. Normally, you would be barred from entering, but it seems they'll be opening its doors for the next little while. The Crown Lift will take you up there, so don't delay." Motioning them to leave, they nod their heads, following the crowd up ahead. 

* * *

Making their way to the front of the crowd, the sight in front of them was beyond belief. A disgusting display of a "man", most likely Lord Vauthry, was being attended to by _sin eaters_. A familiar voice ushers them further forward, a bleeding Kai-Shirr, kneeling over in pain, before them. They both rushed to his aid, Alphinaud reaching him first. 

"By the twelve! Kai-Shirr, what happened to you!?" 

"Who are these impudent louts? I do not recall requesting their presence." Vauthry spoke in annoyance, seeming to care more of their intrusion than for the man bleeding to death on his floor. 

Turning to face him, Alphinaud's voice fills with anger. "Lord Vauthry! What is the meaning of this? Why is this poor man bleeding to death on your floor!?" 

'Why? You ask me why? Because criminals must be punished, and this man is guilty of fraud. He came to us claiming to be a man of business, yet his subsequent conduct has shown him to be anything but! Eulmore is a city built on love for one's fellow man. Those who have naught to give and live only to take are a blight upon our society! To atone for this crime, I ordered that he fling himself from the balcony, and he had the temerity to weep! _"Please, my lord! Anything but that!"_ What then is a man of mercy to do, but offer the sinner another way to show his contrition?"

Alphinaud grinds his teeth at the thought, " _"Another way"_ meaning what, exactly!?" 

Vauthry smirks as he looks to one of the many sin eaters around him, "Sin eaters are part of Eulmore's society, but they must be fed with aether, _living_ aether. So, I demanded an offering of flesh! Carved by his own hand, from his own hide! and still! Still, he could not do as I asked! A wholly unsatisfactory performance!" Vauthry proceeds to swing his arms in frustration, as if he was a giant baby having a temper tantrum. The display further angered the pair, Alphinaud stepping forward in challenge.

"'Tis true that Kai-Shirr won his place here by fraud, but his actions were driven only by a desire to share in your paradise. That you would cast him out I could almost accept, but to humiliate him thus? To demand his very life!? Is this truly the way of Eulmore!?" The crowd behind them remained unfazed, much like statues. Vauthry dismisses Alphinaud's passionate cries as misguided fictions. 

"Oh, you dim, deluded child...Have you ever paused to consider what it takes to maintain such a paradise in this barren, broken world of ours? The guarantee of safety and stability. The knowledge that if one only abides by the rules, one has naught to fear. I alone can offer these things, for I alone can command the sin eaters. And thus am I alone the voice of justice and any who appose me villains to be punished!" 

After finishing another temper tantrum, the dazed crowd behind claps in applause. She steps forward, prepared to give him a piece of her mind, but Alphinaud puts his hand out to stop her, proceeding to mutter under his breath. "And people call this paradise..."

Thinking he has defeated his spirit, Vauthry sneers. "You were granted a place in my city for a particular skill. What was it?" 

"Painting..." 

"Oho, an artiste! Then you shall paint a picture for me. Of Eulmore. If I find your art pleasing, then I may excuse this display of insolence." Ignoring his demands, the hair begin to tend to Kai-Shirr's wounds, hastening his own self healing. "Who gave you permission to tend to that criminal's wounds!? I told you to paint me a picture!" 

While she assisted in walking Kai-Shirr out, supporting him, Alphinaud paused to look over his shoulder in disgust. "What you _need_ is a mirror, not a painting. It will capture the horror I see before me _far_ better than I ever could." Vauthry stares blankly as they make leave of the room, taking quite a bit of time to register what had just happened.

"D-Did that little worm just insult me?" Crying out once more, he wiggles his massive self up and over, pounding his fists on the ground like a child. "I-I-I'll kill them! I'll-I'll kill them all! I'll enslave their minds! I'll-I'll torment them, torture them, then tear out their hearts!" The display is met with blank gazes, a looming figure watching just out of site. 

* * *

Having made their way safely out of the city, Alphinaud hangs his head low in regret. "Forgive me, In my anger, I seem to have-" 

She pets his head affectionately, causing him to pause. When he looked up, she was smiling. "There is nothing to forgive. I would have done the same, but you beat me to the punch. Although we may have lost our place within the walls, it is pretty safe to assume we have worn out our welcome." 

Nodding his head in agreement, his expression relaxes as her words. "In any case, I believe I've seen enough of the so called "capital city". Enough to convince me that our battle will find few allies in Kholusia. I will accompany you back to the Crystarium, we need to regroup and think on our strategy anew." Turning to Kai-Shirr, he extends his hand out, "It would seem I have done you a great disservice. If you'd like, you can join us in the Crystarium. We could find you work or-" 

Kai-Shirr interrupts with a shake of his head, "No...You gave me all I needed to make your plan worked, but it was I who made a mess of things, yet you still came to save me. If I were to join you now, I'd only be leaning on your kindness once more. Instead, I need to do some thinking, learn to stand on my own two feet."

With a smile, Alphinaud takes his hand back. "Very well, but promise you'll be careful? The Eulmoreans may yet come looking for us." 

"I'll keep my head down, don't worry. You both take care as well, give me a chance to repay what you've done for me, someday." With a wave, Kai-Shirr took his leave. 

Before they could depart themselves, a voice stops them in their tracks. "Alphinaud!" 

Looking behind them, Lord and Lady Chai stood before them, Lord Chai very displeased.

"What in the blazes did you do!? They have the entire city looking for you!" Pushing past him, Lady Chai begs for Alphinaud to stay. 

"I saw your unfinished portrait. Though I have seen many beautiful pieces, it's as if you rendered our love plain onto the canvas in yours. Please, come and finish what you started. I will speak to Lord Vauthry and vouch for your character!" 

With a shake of his head, he declined her. "I am sorry, Lady Chai. There are more important matters to which I must attend."

Confused, she pressed further. "More important? What could be more important than enjoying the days we have left to us to the fullest?" 

"Pray press me no further, we must be leaving, but I would not presume to take the garments you were so kind as to procure for me. One moment." 

Before having a chance to disrobe, Lady Chai furiously shook her head, " I wouldn't hear of it! Keep the clothes, you silly boy. I insist! And I shall make arrangements so that you and your assistant can pass through the gate without causing a stir, I expect you to come and visit." 

Feeling the genuine care in her words, he clutches his heart in discomfort. "I will return, I promise you that. The outrage I witnessed must no go unanswered." 

Without anymore fuss, the pair soon leave the Chais behind, heading towards Cracked Shell Beach where their mounts awaited them.


	6. Unforgettable Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things done...the people lost...all for those who can yet be saved, but what of the memories left behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the Crystal Exarch-less last two chapters, enjoy! <3

Inside the Ocular, the Exarch’s private study within the Crystal Tower, the pair were giving him a report on what they had seen in Eulmore, both men soon take notice of the exhaustion she was attempting to hide. Alphinaud put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. 

“Why don’t you get some rest friend? I know you will be off to see my sister tomorrow, so let me finish here.” 

She gives a small smile in response. "I guess I'm not hiding it that well, huh? I will take my leave then, have a good rest you two, especially you Exarch. We can't have a repeat of this morning, can we?" 

The Exarch takes a step back in surprise, Alphinaud turning to him in interest. "O-Of course."

With a quick wave farewell, she slowly makes her way out of the study. Once the doors shut closed, Alphinaud turns to the Exarch in question. 

"Are you feeling unwell also Exarch?" He mentally thanks the twelve for Alphinaud's naivete and shakes his head.

"No need to worry, I had just mentioned to her that I needed to get more rest was all. Anyways, let us continue with the task at hand so we can heed her words, hm?" 

Nodding his head in agreement, Alphinaud continues with his account of events, excluding his brief role as a fashion doll. 

* * *

His mind and heart were at odds as he stood before her door, fully knowing the exhaustion she was in. He just... _could not_ keep her out of his thoughts, even after Alphinaud had long taken his leave. Once he was successful in summoning her to the first, he could watch her every action from within the tower. The report mostly a formality, only bits and pieces being when he wasn't looking. Eyes down at the tray in his hands, he takes a deep breath and raises his hand to knock. 

Said door soon opened, interrupting him, a blush starting to creep onto his face at her appearance. The memory of her dance in Eulmore came to mind, his thoughts having a mind of their own. She had changed into a light blue shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows, a pair of dark blue pants that were also rolled to stop a little below the knee, a pair of simple brown sandals, and her special glasses. Whether intentional or not, one button on at the top and bottom of her shirt was undone, the necklace she was wearing accenting the _missing_ attachment, showing quite a bit more than he could handle with a straight face. "Oh if she danced with _that outfit_ , it would just be-" He mentally hit his head at the thought, sweeping the image away from his imagination. 

Her eyes widen in shock when she noticed his presence. "Exarch! What are you doing he-" She sees the tray in his hands then raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her as she leans against the door frame. "Two plates? Of grilled fish, my favorite? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to set up a dinner date with me." 

Shaking his head furiously, he attempts to defend himself. "N-No, that was most definitely _not_ my intent. I-I just thought you may like the idea of dining in your room with how exhausted you are." 

Her lips formed into a smirk as she watched him become increasingly flustered, enjoying the mysterious man's reactions. "As a matter of fact, I was just on my way out for a meal, but that still doesn't explain the second plate _Exarch_." 

"W-Well, I-I um..." She giggles and opens the door wide to let him in. The Exarch, keeping his head down, slowly makes his way into the room, completely unable to hide his embarrassment. As he began to set the table, she came over to get a closer look at what else he had brought, listing them off aloud.

"Hmm, let's see...Two plates of grilled fish, a pot of black tea, and.." At the sound of her voice stopping, he turned to her to ask if something was to her displeasure, when he noticed tears falling from her face. Completely frantic at the thought of the " _Warrior of Light_ " crying right in front of him, his mind went blank, his mouth speaking before he could stop it. 

"D-Does the idea of fish for a meal and fish shaped pastries displease you? I-I assure you I didn't pick them just because we are both miqo'tes!" 

The statement brought her out of her thoughts, causing her to laugh hysterically, the Exarch to standing there, completely lost. Now having tears from laughter, she attempts to comfort the poor man through them. "N-No, I-I'm sorry! I-I just thought of a o-old..friend at the sight! He used to bring me these after expeditions." Letting out a sigh of relief, he felt his heart go back into a normal rhythm. Once she herself calmed down, she gave him a warm smile, causing his heart to race once more.

"Come on, let's eat before it gets any colder. Would be a waste of your planning if I ruined the date for some silly old memories." Already pulling a chair out before he could rebuttal, his shoulders slouch in defeat, taking the seat opposite of her. Once he sat, she nodded her head in satisfaction then began digging into her meal, the Exarch following suit. 

  
With the pot soon empty and plates licked cleaned, the pair let out sighs of satisfaction. Getting up out of her seat, she walked over to the Exarch, leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek. His face turning as read as a rolanberry, he shoots his hand to his cheek, turning to her, but completely unable to form words. The reaction being just as she desired, she made her way to the door, tail swishing happily behind her. 

"Oh calm down Exarch, it was just a thank you. For such a proclaimed " _old man_ ", you react as if you've barely lived more summers than the _twins_!" 

Springing up to his feet, he quickly followed after her, the parts of his face that could be seen still colored red. "I-I will have you know that I am indeed older! Although by pure fortune, I have probably lived longer than most get to, so I will _not_ be made a fool of, even by one of your standing!" 

Having caught up to her, he slammed his hand against the wall behind her, essentially locking her in. Turning around in surprise, she was now the one who couldn't fight the rush of blood to her face. Being closer together let her examine him more closely, although difficult with his usual loose attire, she took note of how her head reached his nose, how there was subtle strength in his arms. Unable to look up at him, she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away lightly. The feel of her hands made him _very_ aware of how close they were, causing him to take several steps back, his feet carrying him as quickly as possible to the door. As he opened the door, a small tug on his robes stopped him. He peeks over his shoulder to see her staring at his back, the blush still present on her face. 

"Before you leave...would you mind taking a walk with me? I am really sorry if I took my teasing too far, and I'd like to repay you somehow..." Her head tilted up at him, her eyes drawing him in, her ears pulled back, as if to plead, " _Please_?"

With a heavy sigh, he opens the door wide, making way for her. "After you." She let out a sound of delight and soon takes the led, the Exarch closing the door behind him. Having made a good bit of distance between them, she waves her arm, motioning him to hurry. A smile broke out on his face as he follows the small miqo'te with quickened steps, a single thought crossing his mind. "There is no need to repay me, time with you is a treasure that means more to me than anything in the realm."

* * *

When she had her first walk through the Crystarium, she had seen the bustling markets, the soldiers sparring, the beautiful colored trees that decorated the city, but the Exarch showed her that she had much to learn. In the far back, in the underbelly of the city, was a place called "The Cabinet of Curiosity", books as far as the eye could see, ranging of all topics available to her. Near the bridge linking the city to outside was The "Temenos Rookery", where amaros and the occasional chocobo were taken care of, fed, and trained. However, no matter where they went, no matter what people were doing, they all stopped when they noticed the Exarch, bowing and greeting him with the utmost respect. In response, he would apologize for delaying her rest, she'd shake her head in disagreement, then he would proceed to converse with his people, content with observing him in his natural element. 

They finally reach the last stop of their walk, the local local bar called The "Wandering Stairs", just outside The Pendants. She had taken a seat at one of the vacant tables while he discussed business with the owner, Glynard. While he took a second to grab some requested records, the Exarch took a quick to look and see how she was doing. The sight caused something dark to cross his eyes, making him march over, leaving the other man to call after him, papers in hand. A raven haired Miqo'te, who appeared to be _very_ intoxicated, had put it upon himself to comfort the "lonely" woman, who anyone half a brain could see was holding back from knocking him out, even with the smile on her face. Once in earshot, the Exarch began to feel a fire overtake him. 

"D-Don't be like thaaat...w-we can have some _fuuuun_ if you just-" He attempted to wrap an arm around her while he talked, but before he could actually touch her, she punches in square in the jaw, sending him flying to the table next to them, completely out cold. The other patrons became alert at the sound of the crash, curious whispers began filling the pavilion when they saw the result. The shock snapped the Exarch out of his rage, which soon faded to concern as he made his way over to her. Reaching towards her, she backed away, just out of reach, the rejection sending a small pang to his heart. 

"Are you alri-" Before he could even really speak, she began to run towards the Pendants, her hands over her ears, and tail curled around her body. His concern increased, but he first turned to the cause of the problem, who was slowly waking up from his wooden surroundings. Making his way towards him, the whispers ceased, feeling the pure animosity that radiated from their leader. The miqo'te soon made his way to his feet, only to look up see a very angry Exarch barreling towards him. Completely unaware of what he did, he dropped to his knees in a groveling position, face to the floor.

"M-My lord!"

Now standing in front of him, the man could feel the Exarch's eyes starring holes into his skull. "Do you have ANY idea what you have done? You have gone and offended my l-" shaking his head quickly, he corrected himself, "my _guest_. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Unable to sink any lower, his voice trembled in terror. "M-My deepest apologies, m-my lord. I-I had no idea she was one of your g-guests. I-I had just thought-"

The Fury in his voice could almost be heard anywhere within 50 malms, "You did not _think_ at all!" Hearing the echo of his own rage, he saw the small crowd gathering around him. Clearing his throat to calm himself down, he continues, "My guest or not, should I hear of you participating in this kind of behavior again, you will face _dire_ consequences, do I make myself clear?" 

"Y-Yes my lord, it won't happen again, I swear!" The man continued to shake in fear, never expecting the mild mannered leader they all looked up to be capable of such frightful rage.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Turning towards her room, the crowd made a path for him, all too afraid to stand in his path after the display. 

* * *

Curled under her sheets, she blocked out all thoughts and feelings, trying to shake the memories of what just happened. The sound of restless knocking caused her to curl up more, wanting everything to disappear. After some time, it stopped, causing her to straighten out. Her ears perked, unable to hear any movement behind the door, so she slowly crept out of the bed. Inching her way toward the door, she prepared herself to rush to safely at a moment's notice. Still nothing, she found herself at her destination, cracking it a smidge in curiosity. She soon froze at the sight on the other side. 

"May I...May I come in? ...Please..." Sounding defeated, the Exarch stood in front of her, unmoving. She silently opened the door, leaving just enough space for him to squeeze in before closing it, keeping her back to him. Staying in silence for a while longer, she spoke up first.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene...I just.."

Turning towards her, he reached for her, but stopped before he could touch her, balling his hand into a fist. "Do not apologize. What he did wasn't appropriate and you reacted how most would, though I am very surprised you did not put him in his place sooner. Why did you tolerate such terrible behavior?" Although he felt guilt at his probing questions, the ache in his heart desperately needed to know the answer, even though he had a small idea of what it could be.

"It...It's habit. Being who I am...I have had many roles to play, maybe things to do, no matter how much shame or regret it brings me. I've developed a tough skin of sorts. Nevertheless, the one thing I never get used to is...the touch of a man..." 

His heart pounded at her worlds, hoping the conclusion he had come to was wrong. "You mean you have...s-slept with-" Her head snaps up, turning towards him with an aggressive shake of the head.

"N-No! I would never! I-I only meant...M-Men like to talk when they've had a tad too much to drink...albeit woman are the same, but they aren't as... _unpleasant_ with their advances.." Talking of her past acts left her flush with embarrassment, unable to face him directly. "S-Some go too far and although I tolerate it...I do not wish for another to touch me in that matter.." She trailed off, completing the thought in her mind, her hand clutching the pendant of her necklace. " _except for one person..._ "

He remembered how the many patrons at the Beehive had reacted to her dance, _particularly_ that Eulmorean man she was getting information from. The thought disgusted him greatly, but he knew the importance of what she did, knowing full well what charms she made use of. Dismissing the latter thought, he bent down on one knee, head down, in front of her. She was taken aback by his movement, unable to speak before he did. 

"Please accept my apology on behalf of my people. Although I had asked the greatest of tasks from you, they have already disrespected you, and I will do whatever it takes to remedy this blemish. I will do whatever you ask." 

Hearing the clear sincerity in his words, she soon relaxed then dropped to her own knees, leaning forward to give him a hug. she takes in the smell of his magics, feeling something calming about its familiarity. He froze and remained so as she held him in her arms, "I will always help such a kind soul, who cares so much for his people. I will do what it is you summoned me for and stop the Calamity. You have my word. " 

She soon pulls back to smile at him, rising to her feet, taking his hand to make him do the same. "Now, you must go. I have a long day tomorrow with Alisaie and I need my rest. I assume you need some as well?" 

Silently nodding his head, she opened the door for him and watched as he walked out. She pushes the door closed, putting her back against it as she slid to the floor. The Exarch remained unmoved on the other side, turning to put a hand against it. As if connected, their thoughts rang in unison, unbeknownst to the other. 

"I must push through this, for the ones I love, _for those who can yet be saved_." 


	7. Heartless Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the parched earth, a great city once stood. Though the wake of the flood left it all but ruins within a desert, many still came to live..or to die

"...Keep the merchandise down, yes? No returns!" 

Her eye twitched at the Mord, a creature very similar to the kobold, as she attempted to keep down her "meal". Unable to finish the rest of her purchase, she leaves what remained for others to partake in, receiving cheers in response. As she made her way back to Cassard, a merchant who was escorting her to Alisaie on behalf of the Exarch, she took a better look around her current surroundings. In the midst of the wastelands of Amh Araeng, lies Mord Souq, translating to "City of Mord", a place where all kinds flock to sell, buy, and survive. Although none are turned away by the Mord, there is one custom all new comers must do in order to gain the trust of the locals. "The cracking of the coin purse" they called it, where no matter price high or low, you purchased something. Her stomach did not sit well with her "something", a whole Voreburt gold piece worth of "Mushloaf", or at least what she could keep down. The Exarch so "kindly" provided her the piece to cover the traditional expense. Soon within her sight, she catches Cassard speaking with a young, blond Hyur girl, though his attention soon moved when he spotted her in sight, waving her over. 

"Ah, your timing couldn't have been better! This young lady Tesleen works in the Inn where Alisaie had her guard duties. Unfortunately, there seems to be an issue with one of my orders so I wouldn't be able to leave right now, but Tesleen offered to guide you in my stead." 

"So you're the one Alisaie always talks about!" Taken aback by her enthusiasm, Tesleen quickly calms herself. "I'm Tesleen. I work as a carer at the Inn, and I've gotten to know Alisaie quite well since she took up the spot there. Oh Alisaie has been desperate to see you, so we best get you to her sooner rather than later! The Inn isn't too hard to find , really-you can actually see the top of the rock spires from here. We just need to swing around the ridge, then head south. Come on, I'll get my supplies together then we can head off." Nodding her head, she followed Tesleen to quickly assist in preparing for the trip. Once all packed up, they made their way to the south exit from the city. Box in her hand, Tesleen turns to her in realization.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, there is much wildlife out here, coyotes being the main culprits. Usually I can swing a sword well enough to fend them off, but I may have loaded myself up with too many bargains today. Do you think you can handle any beasts that try to make a meal of us?" 

"Of course, it'd be no trouble at all. I am very much grateful for you guiding me so if there is anyway to repay that kindness, I'll gladly do it." She gave her a small smile in assurance.

"I thought you might. Alisaie was always saying how much y- Um.., I-I mean, let's get going, shall we?" Taking the lead, Tesleen isn't able to hide the small blush on her cheeks. The thought of such an adorable woman crushing on one of her dearest friends left her with a bigger smile than before as she followed her.

With only a few coyotes in their way, they quickly made it to their destination in less than half a bell. As they walked into one of the entrances between spires, her heart sunk at the sight. 

"Welcome to the Inn at Journey's Head. You might be our first visitor from the Crystarium since Alisaie arrived." Taking note of her expression, Tesleen gives her a sad, but content smile. "It's not much, but it's home for the afflicted and a handful of carers." 

She tilts her head in confusion, yet another term she was unfamiliar with. "Afflicted?"

Disbelief was evident in her face. "I don't think I've ever met anyone besides Alisaie who was so unfamiliar with our situation here. Most folks have grown up knowing someone who knew someone...Hmm, I might leave out something obvious tho so it may be best to have Alisaie give you the full explanation. Let's see if we can find her, hm?" 

Nodding her head in agreement, they make their way to the storage area to drop off Tesleen's supplies, Alisaie not seen anywhere. Putting down her goods, she takes a another scan of the Inn for the while haired elezen. 

"..Hm. I think she might be out on patrol. You could wait, I suppose-but why not go and surprise her!? She usually takes a look at things from the watch tower first, so you might be able to catch her there.It's not far-head out the south side and you'll soon see it. I'll stay behind, in case she comes back while you're gone." Smiling in reply, she turns then makes her way out of the Inn to the watch tower Tesleen had described.

* * *

A familiar, horrific sound came from nearby. Turning her head to the north, she saw a sin eater, which appeared to be fleeing from something...or someone. As if to answer her thought, Alisaie's voice yells from somewhere....up?

"Get back here!" Jumping from a nearby tower, Alisaie saw her on her way down, eyes widening in surprise, but first she aimed straight for the sin eater, making short work of it. Quickly making her way to her, she couldn't hold back the smirk on her face. 

"A fan of the dramatic entrances now? Though I will admit your skills seem to have improved since we last met." 

Unfazed by her teasing, she kept her voice calm. "Just a lesser sin eater. Nothing to write home about." Turning to her as the sin eater faded to nothing, her face eased to a smile, voice softening as she spoke. "How are you?" 

Smirk still on her face, she crossed her arms across her chest, tail portraying the happiness she felt from their reunion. "Fine, though I suppose having someone promise not to leave then yet promptly be the one left behind sure didn't help, especially in the middle of a war." Before Alisaie's face could fall into guilt, she places a hand on the young elezen's shoulder. "Do not fret, we fought them to a standstill. They had drawn back and all currently seems at peace, though we stay on our toes. Home is in good hands for now, we must focus on the First for the time being."

"You seem to always know the thoughts going through my mind, but please know I gave the Exarch quite an earful at his...inappropriate timing of his summons. I'm heartily relieved to hear that all is ok, even for now, just as Alphinaud must have been. As you can imagine, both he and Urianger were desperate to hear the news from home when I arrived. I haven't actually seen Thancred and Y'shtola yet, but they will have heard all the latest developments from the Exarch by now-or should of, at least. Although I want nothing more than to rush back, you are right. With no way of reversing the summoning and Urianger's vision, best to focus on the things we can do right now." A brief shadow crossed her eyes, but was soon dispelled at a new found confidence, most likely from her friend's appearance. "Come, let's make our way back to the Inn, Tesleen may be worried." 

The pair soon set off on their way, Alisaie pointing out and explaining some of the things she had learned from her time here. The great wall of white, that was now behind them, was a remnant of the flood. "A hundred years ago, the balance in the first tipped in favor of Light. From that moment, it rose and swelled with each passing day-and then, without warning, it burst forth like water from a broken dam. ...A colossal wave of pure Light, downing everything in its wake. As you know, only Norvrandt was spared. For the most part, living things are composed of aether of various different aspects, but when exposed to such a flood, their aetheric harmony is shattered, and their natural form breaks down. Then they either perish...or are warped into mindless abominations." 

Horror filled her face as her suspicions were true, that sin eaters were once-

"People. Sin eaters are created from once living creatures or people that were caught in the path of the flood. Once the change is wrought, there is no going back. In that instance, they are gripped by an insatiable appetite for aether, and will happily gorge themselves on any living thing within reach. But even that is not the worst of it. The stronger sin eaters can plant Light in us like seeds in soil, corrupting our aether, and triggering the birth of new monstrosities. To feed and to multiply, the most basic of instincts are all they exist for, for nothing of their former selves remains. Which is why they must be destroyed, every last one of them." With the Inn soon in sight, a sadness darkens her blue eyes. 

"The infirmary is full of the sin eater's victims, left here to spend their final hours waiting for the change to overtake them..." Tesleen soon catches sight of them as they walk through the threshold. Putting on a strong front, Alisaie marches her way towards her, Tesleen's enthusiasm of her return brings a blush to Alisaie's cheeks.

* * *

To help Tesleen's workload, the pair went about completing the various tasks that had stocked up, one of them being to visit and tend to patients in various stages of their _unique_ affliction. The first, Pawnil, was a roe who was laying on one of the lower bunks. With great difficulty, he was still able to say "thank you", although not moving from his position. The next, Todden, another Roe, sat on the bunk next to Pawnil. He stared blankly at her, but could still show his thanks with the slight tension leaving his face. The last one, Halric, was a small Au'Ra, who seemed to be in the final stages of turning as he stared blankly at nothing, skin hardened into something akin to plaster. Her eyes saddened as she dusted off the sand on his cheeks.

"Such a young child...To think so many other children..." Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she sees Tesleen look up at her with a sad smile, Alisaie right behind her. 

"It will be alright, best not to think about it. I'll have to speak with the other carers," Tesleen swept a piece of loose hair behind his ear. "I think his time may be near..." 

"We shall leave you to have that discussion, then. I was going to take her to Mord Souq if you have any errands there that need doing...?" Alisaie's question was met with a meek smile from Tesleen. 

"Would you pick up a nectarine from the markets then, please? Cassard's caravan just passed through, so Rhon Ron should have some fresh fruit." 

Nodding her head, Alisaie takes a hold of her hand, leading her out of the Inn. "Come then, there's something I want you to see. Right after we stop at Rhon Ron's stall, of course." Letting her lead them, she turns to see Tesleen waving them goodbye, her face in a heartbroken smile. 

Once out of earshot, she spoke up, annoyance seeping into her tone. "She likes you, you know. Tesleen I mean." She continued to drag her along, ignoring her statement, the stairs leading to Mord Souq in sight. Her eye twitches in response, so she did the next best thing to get the stubborn twin to pay attention, to take her codex and bonk her with it, hard. 

"Ow! What was that for!?" Having to stop to rub the sore spot on her head and turned to her, she crossed her arms in obvious anger, staring down the younger woman. 

"Tesleen _likes_ you, you stubborn child, and I know for a fact you feel _something_ in return." 

Her hand dropped from her head, she turned away looking downwards. "It doesn't matter. We have so many things to do and so little time to-"

As if the world went silent for a brief moment, the sound of hand hitting check echoed though the empty land, leaving a very confused Alisaie holding her bruised cheek and the other, hand still poised after the slap, a single tear running down her face.

"Then make time. Saving the first, finishing the war with the empire, yes all very important things, but they are not goals that must be followed _every waking minute_ that we breathe. Especially in these times, you learn to take what moments of happiness you can get." She held her hand over her heart where her pendant laid hidden within her clothes. "Do not wait until you are the one left behind..."

As they stood there in silence, they eventually look up at each other then smile in understanding, making their way into the city for Tesleen's nectarine. 

After receiving said nectarine for free from Rhon Ron, something completely unheard of from the Mords, and a jar of candied worms for "an offering of sorts", they make their way to the tower that stood on the western wall of the city. Upon reaching the entrance, Alisaie hands the jar to the Mord guard standing watch.

"Here are your precious worms. That buys us a trip to the top of the tower, does it not?"

Jumping in pure joy, the guard snatches the jar out of her hands. "Glazed Wrigglers! You actually brought them! I really shouldn't let you, but...just this once, all right? Only once!" 

Smirk on her face, she began to lead the way in, "Never fails. Shall we?" 

* * *

Once reaching the top, she let them to the south most tower, pointing to the wall of light in front of them.

"Look, over there-where the wall is broken. That's what the land became after the light flooded in, an empty white nothingness. Life _cannot_ exist in such conditions. The primordial Light would wreak havoc on the body's aetheric balance." Taking a deep breath, Alisaie turns to her, resolve shining in her eyes. "That nectarine you bought...It's Halric's favorite fruit. As I told you earlier, all the patients survived the attacks from powerful eaters, but the damage was done. Their fates sealed as the monsters' corruption enters their bodies, subsuming their very essence with Light, with no way to turn back, so long as this burning sky shines above us."

Taking a brief pause, Alisaie turns to look at the Inn. "Tesleen and the patients, they all know this. They know what has to be done before the change goes too far, before the eater within takes over. The preferred method is mixing poison into their favorite food. In my time here...I've borne witness to a _lot_ of last meals...but please understand that beyond a doubt that she has no other choice, that the nectarine will be a kindness." The shadows over eyes darken as she looked ahead. "I feel just as helpless as before. No matter how hard I fight, it's never enough, but it's a war I mean to wage, nonetheless."

Alisaie turned to her once more, guilt clear on her face. "When I was summoned here...I felt like I had abandoned you on the battlefield, even if the fault laid with someone else. To make up for it, I swore I'd make up for my absence _there_ by making a difference _here_ , and that's what keeps me moving forward...even when things seem hopeless."

Hoping to brighten the mood a bit more, she puts a hand on her shoulder, a small smile on her lips she hopes convey her support of everything she has told her. "And Tesleen?"

Coughing at her sudden mention, she suddenly becomes very keen to make her way back down. "A-And on that note, it's time we headed back. The longer we keep Tesleen waiting, the harder this will be for her..." 

Nodding her head in agreement, they slowly make their way down the tower then back to the Inn, all while in comfortable silence. 

Upon seeing Tesleen on their return, she hands her the nectarine, an understanding but sad smile on her face. She smiles to convey her thanks, she puts it away for safe keeping.

"I've talked with the other carers and we've decided to watch Halric a bit longer, though if he suddenly gets worse, we can now send him on his way at the moment's notice, with the taste of happier days..."

Tesleen lets out a nervous laugh as she attempts to brighten the mood. "Well, nothing is going to happen for a little while yet, so let's see if we can't lighten the mood. We don't want our gloomy faces worrying the patients! I think it's time for that welcome meal, don't you? Take a seat and I'll make us that stew." 

Before any rebuttals, Tesleen quickly looks through the storage for the stew, the other two shrugging their shoulders as they take a seat at the nearby table. Looking over her shoulder to see her distracted, she looks at Alisaie with a semi serious expression. "You should go cheer her up. Go tell her how you feel." 

Alisaie's eyes widen in surprise at the statement, shaking her head in denial. "Someone that positive and so true to her course...I have no place here, I do not belong, quite frankly not even _really_ here, as you well know...I can't"

Sighing very loudly, she turns around and sees Tesleen heading back towards them, an idea suddenly pops into her head. Once Tesleen put down the boxes and started working on the fire, she leans back with a smirk on her face. 

"Hey Tesleen. What do you think of Alisaie? She is quite a sight when she fights, don't you think?" 

Alisaie sits straight up on alert, confused anger keeping her from forming proper sentences. Unfazed by the question, Tesleen continues working on the stew. 

"She is. The way she leaps into the fray without hesitation, I have even found _myself_ to be a little smitten."

Now blushing as red as her hair accessory, Alisaie did not, more _could not_ say a word. Seeing her plan begin to blossom, she continues, "Oh really, then-" 

Before she could finish, one of the other caregivers ran towards them in panic. "H-Have you seen Halric!? I swear, I only took my eyes off him for a moment, but...

Tesleen took a step back in shock, the other two leaping out of their chairs, already preparing to go on a search. Securing her bag first, Alisaie walked up to the frantic Tesleen, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Tesleen, do you have any idea where he could have gone?" 

She shook her head in response. "No, he's never done anything like this before, but it can't be a coincidence that the other patients are suddenly so agitated. They can sense something...In any case, let's keep the search close to the Inn. Halric isn't very sure on his feet, so he won't have gone far. I'll search the east side! "

Finishing up as well, she begins to rush towards the south entrance, "Then the south, Alisaie, take the north and west!"

"Got it!" All going their respective ways, all they could think about was preventing the worst case scenario. 

* * *

Finding plenty of sin eaters in her search, but sadly no Halric, she quickly makes her way towards the east hoping to meet up with Alisaie. 

Seeing her in sight, her pace quickens. "From the looks of it, you had no luck either." 

"Yes, but we should keep looking. The sin eaters are out in full force, and if we don't find him soon-" The sound of large wings beating over them interrupts her thoughts, Alisaie's eyes widening at the sight of the large sin eater, a shield and sword in its hands. 

"Did you see the _size_ of that thing?! It must be one of the nasty ones. Where it's going, it can only mean trouble. After it." 

They both begin their pursuit, running as fast as their legs would carry them. "Right behind you!" 

After half a malm, two figures come into sight. "There it is! Is that-Oh...oh no! _Halric_!" The larger sin eater was right in front of Halric, preparing to strike him down as the pair attempt to save him. As the sword drops for the final blow, Tesleen leaps from behind, cutting one of the sin eater's wings in half. Sword still in hand, she drops to her knees in front of Halric. 

"We have to run!" It's movement only paused, the sin eater strikes again...right into Tesleen, sword through her heart. 

"Tesleen, no!" Shouting from their spot, Alisaie pushed herself to run until her legs felt like they could fall off, completely forgetting her companion behind her, who tried her best to keep up. 

Gasping for air, Tesleen look straight into Halric's empty eyes with a smile. "We all deserve happiness...wherever we can find it..." Reaching as if to hold him in her arms, she uses the last of her strength for her final message. "The time left to you...is precious...No one should die...in pain...Mother...Mother...I-"

Yanking its sword out of her, Tesleen began screaming in pain, the burning skies above glow even brighter to rejoice in their newborn. Light soon poured out of her as she bent over, heaving out everything within her as the Light consumed her very being. When she rose up, her eyes became blank, her appearance dissolving into the blinding light. Reaching out once more, the light grew as a cocoon enveloped her. Horrid sounds erupt from it as she finishes her transformation, bursting ou as a full fledged monstrosity. 

Bearing witness to the finish, Alisaie reached out her hand in disbelief. "Oh no, no...No, no, no!" The larger sin eater flew away first, Tesleen flying up, having a brief pause to look over to the pair in the distance with the last of her sanity, voice morphed and blended with something _vile_. 

"Forgive me...Alisaie.." She soon flies away to follow the other, Alisaie dropping to her knees in despair, tears falling with no end. Looking to her friend in helplessness, she first went to retrieve Halric, who hadn't moved the whole time.  Picking him up over her shoulder, she walks over to Alisaie who hasn't let up on her grieving.  She didn't pause in her steps, continuing towards the Inn, wanting to let her friend say goodbye in solitude. 

* * *

Having returned Halric back safely, she informed the other caretakers of Tesleen's fate, all of them trying their best to process it.  Feeling the weight begin to take over, a little voice echoed in her mind.  " _A smile suits better a hero._ " Taking a deep breath, she keeps a small smile on their face and tries her best to help them on their way. With the caretakers more at ease, she turns her attention back to her friend, who waited at the entrance, facing outwards, head down. 

"You were right, though I can't imagine how many times you've gone through what I am feeling right now to be so sure on your advice.  Everything you did, means a lot to them and I...to _her_...I can't believe she's..." Falling silent once more, two of the caretakers, Willfort and Cassana, make their way to them. 

"We..We don't mean to interrupt but we realized we hadn't thanked you for rescuing Halric...You weren't hurt, were you?"

She kept her head down as her voice came out in whispers.  " _Hurt_...? There wasn't even a fight. I was too late. _Too slow_. And I thought I could protect you..."

Cassana starts shaking her head in disagreement. "You can't blame yourself for things beyond your control. You brought Halric back safe and sound-no one could have done any more."

Taking another moment, Alisaie soon looks up, turning towards them, eyes filled with determination and sadness. "I hope you will forgive me, but I can not stay here.  Although my time was short, my time here was...one that I will always _cherish_." With a quick wave, Alisaie made a hasty exit, her friend bowing in apologies before following her. 

As they quickly made their way to catch a ride back to the Crystarium, Alisaie began to speak. "Forgive me, I couldn't stay there a moment longer. I feel like I need to change something, make a change somewhere else. Those men and women at the Inn...They battle against this blight with kindness, but that isn't my way. Although all I have, I will fight to my last."

She smiles at her distraction from grief, thinking of a way to give her newfound fire more fuel. "From Eorzea's sword into the darkness...to Norvrandt's sword in the light, perhaps?

An embarrassed laugh leaves her at the memory, "Gods above, it feels like an age ago now..."

Soon seeing Cassard, he turns to see them in surprise. "Miss Alisaie!? ..is there something I can get-"

"Your swiftest amaro! We need to return to the Crystarium, _immediately_!" 

"A-As you wish!" Taken aback by the urgency in her voice, he rushes to do just that.


	8. Birth of a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Warrior of Darkness, servant of death,  
> Take care of our souls at our dying breath...  
> Let sinners and eaters of sin go with thee,   
> that all may return to the sunless sea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get LONGER....I've been told this is good. I hope you enjoy ^^

As the pair walked into the Ocular, Alphinaud and the Exarch stop their conversation. 

"And so you return, from the looks of it, having a better understanding of the current predicament in the First. I know the task of eradicating these abominations seems hopeless to you, but after countless battles and untold sacrifice, we have identified a potential weakness. Sin eaters are drawn to serve the strongest of their kind, a class of creature we call "Lightwardens." And from what we have been able to ascertain, only a handful of these entities exist. Just as an ant colony will perish in the absence of its queen, we believe that the death of a Lightwarden will cause the lesser creatures within its sphere of influence to disperse." 

Alphinaud interjects, continuing to mull over his thoughts as he speaks. "I have a feeling Eulmore might have something to say about any concerted action we take against these monsters. Vauthry's command over the sin eaters is integral to Eulmorean society. In seeming to guarantee his peoples safety, it guarantees their obedience. He will _not_ take kindly to us depriving him of such useful allies." 

The Exarch turns to Alphinaud, giving him a curt nod. "Agreed. Thus we will need to occupy or otherwise divert his forces whilst we proceed with the business of eliminating the Wardens." He turns to address the three as a whole once more. "Until we have done so, all other considerations must be set aside if we are to forestall the Eighth Umbral Calamity."

She tilts her head to think, closing her eyes for a brief moment as she rests her chin between her thumb and the knuckle of her ring finger. "Will killing the Wardens _really_ be enough to forestall it though?"

As if mimicking her motion as he thinks, The Exarch quickly comes to a conclusion. "Your uncertainty is understandable, given the circumstances. Perhaps a more detailed explanation is in order. To begin at the beginning, then..." 

Tapping the base of his staff against the ground, the room changes, becoming a very familiar stage she has seen more than once. "Just like the first time he told me he needed my strength here... _needed me_..."Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the Exarch's "lesson", the light of a single star rising above his head, 13 spheres surrounding them.

"In the ancient past, a single star was divided into fourteen worlds." He points to the star above him, "This is the Source-your home. These others are the thirteen shards, in whose number we find the First. Though physically separate, they retain a connection to each other, and with the Source especially. Now, let us assume that a given element in one of the shards attains abnormal ascendancy."

The three follow the Exarch's gaze move towards the 9th sphere, which slowly turned green and seemed to stream to the "Source".

"Just as water will flow from the highest point to the lowest, the excess energy will begin trickling into the Source...And such an influx of aether will of course exert a palpable influence. If the element in question were fire, then drought and wild fires might ensue. If it were ice, one might expect the weather to turn bitterly cold. As aether continues to pour in, such phenomena will become more and more extreme, until eventually, a single untimely event triggers a disaster which "cracks" the barrier diving the two worlds." Following his explanation, a crack appears on the "Source" star, the sphere now disappearing to merge with it. 

"What was once a trickle now becomes a deluge, sweeping the shard along to be rejoined with the Source. At the same time, the element which held sway in the shard is unleashed in full, its energies amplifying the original disaster into truly catastrophic proportions." The Exarch tilts his head down, voice giving away a hint of the strain he felt about the subject. 

"An earthquake thus magnified might strike with enough force to shatter continents; a tidal wave might swell to a size capable of drowning entire nations. These devastating events are what we refer to as "Umbral Calamities". Seven times has a calamity befallen the Source; seven times has a shard been absorbed." Soon, sphere after sphere begins to trickle then merge with the "Source", all different colors to represent different elements merging, the seventh and last being darkness. 

Tapping his staff once more, the room fades back to its original form. "At present, the Light-drowned realm of the First stands perilously close to meeting the conditions for a Rejoining. It is the sin eaters who are to blame for the Light's continues dominance. In addition to attracting their lesser kin, the Lightwardens I mentioned earlier radiate aether, saturating every corner of their territory with Light. Even here in the Flood-spared region of Norvrandt, their influence is strong enough to banish night from the sky. Thus, if we are to restore balance to the First and head off a potential calamity, it is _imperative_ that we put each and every Lightwarden to the sword." 

The twins turn to her, giving their parts one after the other. "We've been doing our best to take the fight to the enemy ever since we first heard the Exarch's explanation." 

"Though we have yet to claim any meaningful victories, if truth be told. Apart from being _confoundingly_ elusive, the Lightwardens posses a _troublesome_ quality which compelled us to delay our plans until such time as you arrived." 

She soon tilts her head in confusion again. "Me? Why on earth would you nee-"

Doors swinging open interrupted her, a slightly panicked Lyna rushes into the room. "Forgive the interruption, my lord, but Holminster Switch is requesting reinforcements. They say the sin eaters are attacking in force, and the village could soon be overrun." 

The twins turn to nod at each other, rushing ahead of everyone else.

"Alert the guard. We should be prepared in case the fighting reaches the Crystarium. You have command of our forces in the field, Captain, but hold off on entering the town until I arrive. That goes for Alphinaud and Alisaie as well." He raises his voice at the last part, knowing they would hear him before they left out of sight. 

"My lord!" Lyna gives her salute and rushes out to begin acting on her orders.

Before she could follow them, the Exarch stops her for a moment longer. "Pray, lend us your strength. Such a fight will provide you far greater insight than any explanation I could offer."

"Very well, I will accept that for now, but we must hurry and join the others." Nodding his head in agreement, he raises his staff into the air, light enveloping it. When it dissipates, a sword and shield of light takes its place. Attempting to contain herself, she covers her mouth in a failed effort to stop a fit of giggles from escaping her lips.

The _completely_ out of no where outburst leaves him in a state of confusion. "I-Is something the matter?"

She shakes her head, her smile not leaving her face. "Next time, just go and grab a change of weapons. No need for such a" She lets out another giggle, "... _bedazzled_ display." 

"Bedazzled-!?" She grabs his wrist, interrupting his thoughts as a small blush spreads across on his cheeks. 

"Come on then, we've got a Warden to slay." Before he could argue, she turns and begins to run, pulling the Exarch along, her hold remaining. 

* * *

Having followed, more _dragged_ , the Exarch to Holminster Switch, which stood on the north side of Lakeland, they see Lyna and the twins waiting there for them before the gates as instructed. 

"Although not a near neighbor the Crystarium, we have built up something of a cooperative relationship with them, since we occupy the same region." He turns to Lyra for a report. "What can we expect inside?"

She shakes her head slowly, a very bad sign of the developments within the gates. "The town is beset by a swarm unlike any we have seen in recent years. We did out best to evacuate the villagers, but as many as half remain...Judging by the number of eaters present, we have reason to believe that a Lightwarden leads the attack." 

"How _convenient_. It seems we'll have our chance to slay a Warden sooner than we expected.", Alisaie's voice borders on sarcasm. 

Lyna snorts at her comment. "One does not simple _"_ slay a Warden". Has no one told you what happens if you defeat one of those fiends? They hold more light than all their underlings all together. It can be struck down, aye, but its essence won't dissipate like the weaker kind, it will instead _pour_ outwards and envelop the nearest living being-a reckless swordswoman, perhaps- and turn her into a _brand-new_ Warden."

"Ah, well you can leave that particular quandary to us. I must ask that the guard stand down and allow us to engage this leader of eaters alone. Concentrate on the survivors- we must safe every life we can." The Exarch gives out the order nonchalantly, as if it _did not_ involve the potential of one of them turning. 

Lyna's concern breaks past her loyalty to orders, "But what is-?" Taking a moment to recompose herself, she begins anew. "...Understood, my lord. As captain of the guard, however, I will not watch you brave such danger without an escort from our ranks, so I _insist_ that I go with you.

Knowing not to argue with her further, The Exarch quickly complies. "Very well, then our Warden-slaying party shall include myself, the Leveileurs, Captian Lyna, and last but not least..." 

She pats the books on her belt, a confident smirk on her face. "The best for last you mean."

He lets out a small chuckle, a smile on his face from your assurance. "Yes yes. Now, into Holminster we go!" Leading the way, the Exarch rushes towards the gates, the others following suit. 

* * *

Carnage of man and sin eater lied across the forest battlefield. Tearing down all types of newly changed eaters, the group soon enters a clearing, a familiar sin eater flies down to greet them. 

"You!" Alisaie rushes toward the winged eater, her first blow deflected. As she was launched back, the eater propels itself forward, the blow blocked by the Exarch's shield. Alphinaud leans down to quickly heal his sister's wounds. 

"Easy now, Alisaie, we face it together!" Her brother's warning drew her out of her blinding rage, nodding her head when her mind was clear. As the pair return to the fight, the Exarch continues to meet blow to blow with the eater. Lyna begins to dance, empowering her partner, who casts poisonous spells, melting down the monster's skin as she commands the wounds she inflicted to fester. It soon cries in pain, summoning spheres of light to shoot through its opponents, each person having very little room to dodge. Once the light dissipates, it rushes at the slightly off guard Exarch full force, causing him to slide back when the sword meets his shield, the ground showing his intent to remain stable. As they slide by her, Lyna catches sight of a weak point on its back, throwing her chakrums right at it. The pin pointed attack slices through the eater, causing the creature to collapse, defeated. As its corpse dissipates, Alphinaud attempts to check everyone over for wounds. 

"Is everyone alright?"

Having no time to deal with his overprotective nature, Alisaie once again rushes into the fray. "We're fine! Let's keep _moving_!" 

Although he sighed at her restless behavior, the group pushes forward, Alisaie's mind in a haze as she tries not to think of anything else but the present. 

Just over the hill, a couple villagers come into sight, running from pursuing sin eaters. "Look, there are still survivors!" Quickening their pace, Lyna went about directing the frightened people to safer grounds as the others fought off the next wave of sin eaters. 

Denoting the _many_ human corpses around, the Exarch continues to lead in the front. "Up ahead is the Auction, followed by the Manor House Courtyard, which is a dead end, most likely where the Lightwarden awaits. If it is truly there, the amount of eaters will increase greatly." 

The Auction, a fenced up area, soon came into view, a sin eater waiting for them. Alisaie took one look at the eater then tears began to form in her eyes, taking a step back in horror. "H-Have the gods no mercy...?" 

Before she could comfort Alisaie, the sound of Tesleen's monstrous screech echos through the Auction, verifying all of who she once was had been consumed. It rushes straight for the Exarch, slashing at his shield with tremendous force, leaving marks on its surface. Fighting through her tears, Alisaie launches wave after wave of spells, the others following suit in their own attacks, wounds slowly forming on the monster's body. As the fight continues, Tesleen's constant screams cause excruciating headaches, all of them slowly losing focus as their minds ring from the bombardment. Focusing their attacks once more in unison, Tesleen feels its end nearing as each blow chips at its body. It charges at Alisaie in a final attack, who leaps forward in response, stabbing it in the heart as the final blow. Rapier still piercing it, Tesleen reaches out to her, though eyes still empty, as she slowly fades to nothing. 

Alisaie looks to the ground and grips her rapier tightly, drawing some blood on the side holding the blade. Alphinaud rushes to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Alisaie? You've gone pale...Did you get hu-" 

"...I'm fine." She tears her shoulder from his grasp. "We should keep moving." Concern still plain in his face, he nods in agreement, the group moving together forward. When she catches up to Alisaie, she pats her gently on the back, causing Alisaie to look up at her. She gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"You gave her peace Alisaie, she knows you did. It will feel like enough soon." Wiping away a falling tear, Alisaie nods her head in renewed confidence, both turning their attention to join their already battling allies. 

* * *

"We are close...Be on your guard!"

The Exarch's warning wasn't needed as the air changes, soon feeling like boiling water, prickling their skin as they drew closer to the courtyard, a burning building coming into sight. Alphinaud's voiced surprise matched all of theirs. 

"The _sheer_ power...I can sense its strength from here!" 

As they enter the courtyard, low growls came from behind the manor, a giant white creature soon leaping out, landing right in front of them. The monstrosity was _looming_ , floating chains swirling around its body, and a disgustingly long, purple tongue hangs out of its mouth as it let out a roar in fury. 

Confirming all their thoughts, the Exarch made his statement. "...We stand in the presence of a Lightwarden..."

She grabs her grimoire, beginning her cast without delay. "And soon, it shall perish! _Bahamut!"_ Her summon bursts into reality, the large dragon silently floats as it awaits for its master's commands. She begins to cast a barrage of spells in unison with it, the Exarch protecting her from the Lightwarden's attempts to run her over. Alisaie and Lyra soon begin their own flurry of attacks, causing scratches, soon wounds, to the plaster skin. Roaring once more, the Lightwarden sends a tether towards Alphinaud, binding him to his spot as it builds up its next move.

Switching targets, Alisaie casts Verflare to break the chains, the other switching books briefly to rescue him out before the Warden let out a cone of pure light, most likely instant death for all unfortunate to get caught in it. With a quick "thanks", Alphinaud goes back to healing the Exarch's wounds as he continues to take constant blows. The Warden howls in distress, slamming its fists into the ground, causing waves in front of him. It swings its tail in unison with its frontal rage, knocking Lyna into the fence. It turns its body once more, swinging its tail full force to finish her, but is promptly blocked and deflected by the Exarch, causing the monster to fall back. Seeing the opportunity, Alphinaud and Alisaie both cast empowering spells onto her as she calls her finishing blow. 

"Akh Morn!" Bahamut spews forth a ball of blue energy, enveloping the Warden in burning aether. It began to scream in immense pain, but was able to swing its tail once more, hitting her square in the chest, blood spewing from her mouth. Before she could be flung into the air, she grabbed on the tail with one hand, the other still gripping her grimoire.

" _A-Akh Morn_!" Surrounding them both in the fire, the Warden finally fell in defeat, the other unharmed having an immunity to her summon's spell. The tail and her both falling, she lets go, ready for the impact of the ground. The thud being softer than she anticipated, she looks up to a smiling Exarch, who had caught her before she could stumble backwards. She smiles back in thanks, Alphinaud rushing over to heal her. She puts a hand up to stop him, shaking her head, as she turns to the defeated Lightwarden, its body slowly dissipating.

Lyna becomes frantic at the ensuing light, turning to the Exarch in urgency. "It's releasing its aether. Fall back! We _cannot_ let it touch us. Quickly, my lord, we must withdraw!" 

The smile continues to rest on his lips as he speaks. "That won't be necessary Captain, though I appreciate your concern. The eternal Light of these creatures has confounded us for nigh on a hundred years. For each we have put down, another has risen up in its place, born of the selfsame aether relinquished by its predecessor." He gently pushes her to her feet, taking a small step back. "But now we have a way to contain that corruption." 

Understanding his hidden meaning, she takes a step forward towards the Light, The Exarch's voice filled with hope.

"The blessing of Light! And the _hero_ who wields it now stands before you!"

The blinding light pours into her, piece by piece, until none remain. A warm feeling fills her body as she began to glow, feeling a strong urge to... _release._ Looking up to the sky, she channels the power upwards, causing the burning sky to part, revealing the night. 

"Behold! The monster's power is broken! And the world twisted by its touch returns to its rightful form!" The Exarch's voice boomed as the return of night seemed to silence everything around them. 

Looking up in disbelief, Lyra couldn't contain her words. "Is that...what I think it is?"

Alphinaud answers her, relief in his voice. "The night sky, as it should be." 

Still unable to fully process it, Lyra begins to ask questions. "Who are you people? You killed a Warden, then bathed in its aether as if it were a _spring shower_ , and now the _sky_...? The legends are true!" 

The Light now fading from her body, she turns her attention back to the group, many thoughts still running through her mind as to what just occurred. Noticing the Exarch's slow approach to her, she attempts to process her thoughts into... _understandable_ questions. He stops right in front of her, then kneels at her feet, shocking them all. 

"M-My lord?" Before Lyra could rush to his side, fearing he may have been gravely injured, the Exarch begins to speak, his head facing the ground.

"How many years have I _waited_ for this moment. For the one possessed of Her blessing. For _you_. You have vanquished the Lightwarden of Lakeland, and for the first time in a century, _darkness_ has returned to the mantle of night. Without the ever present light to sustain them, the sin eaters will have no choice but to retreat, yet our victory...is not yet complete. Though darkness has fallen here, the other Wardens yet bask beneath burning skies, feasting upon what little life remains. Even should it cost me all I have, I would see _each and every one_ of them slain, that this world might be _spared_ from oblivion! Not only for the First, but for the Source as well! Save one and we save the other! But...be that as it may...I concede it was wrong of me to summon you to this fight against your will." 

The Exarch bows his head lower to attempt to convey his sincerity. "I swear _on my life,_ I will one day atone for that deed, but for the present...I beg you stay and see this fight to its conclusion. _Cast_ _down_ the Wardens, and restore Darkness to the First!"

Feeling Ardbert's presence behind her, she turns to look at Alisaie, smiling sadly, "For those we have lost..." She proceeds to pull out her necklace, gripping it tightly. "For those we can yet save..." Finally facing the Exarch, she nods her head. "I will become the warrior you need, the inspiration for a new future." 

Remaining silent for a brief moment, the Exarch looks up to her and nods. "On behalf of the First, I offer you my _deepest_ thanks." 

As he makes his way to his feet, Alisaie walks over with questions. "I understand there is much at stake here, Exarch, but why do you risk yourself so _readily_? It must have been a dangerous drain on your aether to summon even _one_ person across the rift."

He turns his head to address her. "I do it for my people, of course-to give the Crystarium the tomorrow it deserves."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Alisaie presses harder. "That is true _now_ , yes- but the city had yet to be built when you first called for the Crystal Tower. I'm simply curious to know what prompted you to commit yourself so _completely_ to this particular course."

The Exarch turns his head to the ground, remorse heavy in his voice. "There are...things which we can ill afford to lose. And...I sense from the first that I had a part to play in preserving them." Alisaie shocked by his response, the Exarch lets out a small chuckle. 

"Forgive me. I fear the events of the day may have taken their toll. Despite appearances, I am an old man-one burdened with many...difficult memories, some _too_ painful to recall."

Feeling guilty, Alisaie conveys her sincere apologies. "Well, then I'm sorry for pressing you. It's a family failing, I'm afraid."

"Hmph. One which has served us well, more often than not." Pouting slightly at Alisaie's comment, he turns his attention to their friend, "Needless to say, we will continue to fight at your side until the last sin eater is defeated." Alphinaud walks over to put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, her nodding in appreciation. 

Waving them to follow, the Exarch begins to make an exit. "Come then, my Warriors of Darkness-let us gather the surviving villagers, and make out way back to the Crystarium."

* * *

Having had her fill of the joyous citizens of the Crystarium, she quietly makes her escape to her room, to _relish_ in the sight of the night sky alone...kind of. 

"So it's your lot's turn to be the Warriors of Darkness, is it? It's funny how things work out." She turned to see a smiling Ardbert, appearing to be a bit vexed at the development. 

"Been watching, haven't you?" 

"Well, I did warn you. I followed you to Eulmore and then on to Amh Araeng. And I was there when you slew the Lightwarden...You're still hurting from the fight, aren't you?"

She shakes her head in disagreement, a smile on her face. "I'm fine, just a normal wound on the battlefield. Although, if you've followed me through it all, are you trying to see something you shouldn't?"

Attempting to defend himself, he digs a deeper hole. "I had the decency to leave you alone that whole day when you were with the Exarch!" 

A blush crept on her face at the memory, then stares at Ardbert with an angered expression. She soon readies her book to banish him away. He swings his arms in front of him, as if it would stop her. "I-I kid, I kid!" Both take a moment to laugh about it, Ardbert stopping for a solemn thought. 

"Those white-haired twins who were with you...I remember them from our battle in the Source. Are they your friends, then? Through thick and thin?" 

The smile on her face shrank to one of content, nodding her head. "Yes...The dearest of friends..."

"Aye. Then I suggest you keep them close. It's when you charge ahead trying to save someone else that you end up losing those you love. Not that you need telling, I'll bet you've lost plenty. But I wonder...What will it cost you _this time_?"

Ardbert looks into the night sky with eyes filled with lose. "I don't even remember when it was that I learned regret wasn't worth the bother. You get numb to it all over the years. The lost comrades, the broken promises, the abandoned principles-just more _nagging_ burdens to ignore."

"Not all of them..." Her words brought him out of his self pity, watching as she pulls out her pendant, opening it to reveal a small, folded note. A single tear rolls down her face as she gently closes it once more. "For some...Those broken promises are all we have left to remember someone by, the ever burning hope that one day, we can _take back_ what we have lost." 


	9. The Crystarium's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eulmore approaches to snatch away the reins of the future, will the people of the Crystarium fall into submission or rise to the occasion?

_He makes his way into the wellspring, taking note of the usual sight of flower petals flowing down the stream. The giant crystal illuminated the area, making it easy for him to find the tombstone. He smiles sadly at its timeworn state, flowers decorating it from previous visitors. He kneels before it, reaching his hand out to touch it but stops just before reaching._

_"My apologies for not visiting sooner. As the days go by, it has been...hard to find the time to come. Talking to you like this now...I regret every day for leaving you behind...Had I known that was the last time i would see you..." He shook his head, trying to get rid of his doubts._

_"No...no...I wouldn't have had any way of helping you back then, but this time...this time I-"_

His eyes open slowly, the dream fading away as reality sets in. Letting out a yawn, he sits up from his desk, rubbing away the remaining sleepiness in his eyes. He gets up from the chair, grabbing his staff on his way out of the room. Finding a nearby window, he cracks it open, the first sunrise in a hundred years now peaking over the horizon. A sad smile grows on his lips as he reminisces in his memory.

"The sun was rising on that day too...ahh, to get lost in such thoughts...all the years really have taken their toll."

With a heavy sigh, he closes the window once more, heading back to his desk to finish his paperwork when a knock echos through the halls. He walks over to the smaller room's doors to lock them, then makes his way to the Ocular. Another round of knocks sound once more.

"My Lord? I have reports on the Eulmoran army's movements, may I come in?" 

Once in front of his conduit, he takes a deep breath, then pulls his shoulders back to hide his fatigue. "Enter."

* * *

Sunlight streams in through the open window, waking her from her slumber. She groans as she sits up, holding a hand to her stomach, the wound from yesterday's fight still throbbing. Although having healed herself, her body was not reacting as normal, the pain still present. She tries her best to ignore it as she makes her way out of bed. Now on her feet, she grabs her bag as she heads over to the closet to change. She checks her wound in the mirror, noticing the bruising had not healed either. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she reaches over to her bag and grabs some bandages, wrapping them around her middle until the wound was covered. Satisfied with it, she finishes changing and makes her way outside, noticing the panic plaguing the faces of everyone she passed. As she's about to leave, a voice calls out to her.

"Ah, miss!" Turning around, she sees the Manager of Suites, the gentleman in charge of caring for the rooms within the Pendants, was the one calling to her.

"I beg your pardon, but do you perchance intend to head outside?"

She shakes her head in response, "I wasn't at this time, but is there something going on? Is that why everyone is on alert?"

He nods his head, letting out a sigh, "Aye, that would be correct. I would _strongly_ advise you not to stray too far from the Crystarium. Word has it Eulmore has dispatched its military to Lakeland. Giving the timing, one can only assume they do _not_ welcome the return of night. Even now, the Exarch is in the Ocular, deliberating a response."

"Thank you very much for the warning sir, I will heed it best I can." He bows to her, bidding her a good day. She gives him a quick wave before making her way to see the Exarch. 

When she makes it to the entrance of the tower, the guard stops her. 

"Halt! The Exarch is currently-" Taking a good look at her, he gives her a salute. "My apologies ma'am, the Exarch had left instructions to let only you and your friends enter. Please, allow me to escort you in."

She nods her head in thanks as she follows the guard into the tower. After a few minutes of walking down the winding staircase, they reach the doors to the Ocular. He opens the doors for her, revealing the Exarch and twins already present. The Exarch turns towards the entrance, letting out a sigh of relief at seeing her.

"You have come at a good time." As soon as she passes the threshold, the doors close behind her. Her eyes fixate on the image displayed on the conduit in front of her.

"I heard of Eulmore's movements. Isn't that one of their airships?" 

He turns his head towards the conduit before speaking again. "Laxan Loft, here in Lakeland. They have questions for us concerning the death of the Lightwarden. Their emissary makes his way here even as we speak." 

Alisaie shrugs her shoulders. "I suppose the sky _does_ give the game away." 

"Indeed. 'Twas inevitable that they would come knocking. The only question was how soon." A knock at the door causes the group to turn. Lyna's voice soon comes though it, lightly muffled.

"My lord, I am come with the Eulmoran emissary. May I show him in?"

"A moment, Captain, if you would." The Exarch turns his attention to the conduit once more, waving his staff, causing the image to ripple and disappear. Keeping his voice low, he turns his head to the group. 

"Everyone, gather round." He makes his way to the edge of the room, the others following him. Once in place, he bows his head slightly. 

"I do not wish to show our hand prematurely. Forgive me this liberty. _Vanish!_ " Keeping his staff upright, he swings it from left to right, light shining from its head, causing the three to disappear. He puts his finger to his lips as a reminder then turns his attention to the door, keeping his tone plain.

"Enter."

As he makes his way back in front of the conduit, facing the door, Lyna walks in with the emissary. The sight of the man causes the Exarch's expression to fall, but he quickly regains his composure, returning to a blank expression.

"Well well...The commander of the Eulmorean Army himself. To what do I owe the honor, General Ran'jit?" 

The man stood at attention, the many wrinkles on his face did not diminish the dangerous vibes he gave off. 

"The Lightwarden is dead, Exarch. Were your people responsible?" The Exarch takes a brief moment to think about his response, trying to pull as much information as possible.

"You are clearly in some _haste_ , my lord. But before I address your question, you must allow me one of my own. What is Eulmore's interest in this?"

"His Benevolence Lord Vauthry is gravely concerned that the action of an ignorant few may jeopardize relations between man and sin eater. Should it transpire that the Crystarium is guilty of abetting the villains responsible for this outrage...My lord has decreed that it suffer the same... _retribution_." The intent was plain in his tone, the two men continuing their power play in silence. The Exarch is first to speak, completely unfazed by the threat. 

"I see. Since you have been so _candid_ , I too shall speak my mind. _Regardless_ of who is responsible, the Crystaium _rejoices_ in the Lightwarden's death, and welcome the return of the night sky. If Eulmore considers this tantamount to aiding those you term "villains," then by all means carry out your _retribution_. Know, however, that even should every innocent soul in the Crystarium perish, nothing can stop that which has been set in motion." 

Another brief period of silence occurs once more, ending as Ran'jit sighs in annoyance. "Folly. The death of one or a thousand thousand sin eaters changes nothing. The world is dead, and writhe as we might, like maggots in its rotting corse, it will _not_ be reborn. Only by my master's grace may we live out our days in peace. But I waste my breath. You have made your stance clear. I shall relay your words to Lord Vauthry. In the meantime, you would do well to counsel any here who have done more than merely "rejoice" in recent events to throw themselves upon Eulmore's mercy. Promptly." 

Now finished, Ran'jit turns to exit the room, slowing to a stop before he makes it out the door. "One last matter. We are searching for a young artist and his assistant. Know you of whom I speak?"

Alphinaud jolts up in shock, surprised at their mention here. As if truly without idea, he takes a moment to ponder. "An artist and his assistant...No, I cannot say I do." 

"What a pity. Should they _reveal_ themselves to you, I bid you hand them over at once. My master is most eager to _see_ them again." Ran'jit looks directly over to where they were hiding, now all three stepping back in surprise. Not pressing further, he turns back to the door and makes his exit. Once the door closes and the echo of his steps gone, the Exarch taps his staff against the ground, undoing his spell. They make their way over to him, eyes fixated on the door. Alisaie is the firs to speak in confusion.

"Am I imagining things, or did he just stare _straight_ at us?" Alisaie's disbelief was plain in her tone.

"I fear he did." Everyone turns their attention to him. "The general is not a man to be trifled with. He is a warrior of fearsome repute who has led Eulmore's army since before Vauthry's time, when the nation still spearheaded the fight against the sin eaters. One does not command the world's mightiest army, and for so long, without possessing exceptional instincts."

Alphinaud takes a moment to think, speak out loud as he does. "If Eulmore chose to send such an individual, we must assume this talk of retribution is more than an idle threat." He turns to the Exarch before speaking again, "While we are grateful for your support, my lord-we cannot in good conscience put your people in harm's way." 

The Exarch gives Alphinaud a smile at the naive gesture. "'Tis noble of you to say, Master Alphinaud, but my people have been in harm's way since _long_ before you arrived. Eulmore has yearned to rule over what remains of the world. Even should we surrender the Warrior of Darkness to them, they would find some other pretext upon which to invade. The people of the Crystarium know this only too well, which is why, when the time comes, I am certain they will fight to the last man. If truth be told, I would not have been surprised had Ran'jit had declared war here and now..." The Exarch looks over to Lyna, as if expecting an answer to his open question. 

As if on cue, she takes a few steps closer. "He may have reason to delay." With everyone's attention now on her, she continues. "According to reports, the Eulmorean forces at Laxan Loft were observed taking a prisoner. A young woman believed to be none other than the Oracle of Light-Milfilia."

She kept her face plain while the twins stepped back in shock, Lyna continuing her report without delay. "It may be that General Ran'jit wishes to convey her to Eulmore before commencing hostilities. Having mentored generations of Minfilias, it would not surprise me if he had made her capture his chief concern." 

Unable to hold down her curiosity anymore, she speaks up. "I'm sorry, "generations of Milfilias"?" 

The Exarch lets out a sigh at the lapse of information. "Ah, of course. How remiss of me. I had intended to speak to you of Minfilia. There is, however, much to say, and precious little time in which to say it...I think it best that you seek out Moren at the Cabinet of Curiosity. He will be able to enlighten you. Alphinaud, Alisaie-would you care to accompany your friend? You doubtless have insights of your own to offer on the matter."

Alisaie nods her head in agreement, though her tone portrays otherwise. "All right. Though I'm still not sure I understand it all myself..."

"In the meantime, I will set about making provisions for war." The last word rang loudly in their minds, the twins making their way out first. She turned to the Exarch, a small smile on her face.

"Do not push yourself too hard, Exarch. After all, you are an _old man_ , are you not?" 

Lyna let out a snort at the remark, the Exarch coughing into his hand at the timing. Before he could make a rebuttal, she quickly makes her way to catch up with the twins.

* * *

After finding the requested book, she races up the staircase, grabbing Alisaie and Alphinaud on the way. Once at the top, she taps Moren on the shoulder, who’s face lights up at her reappearance. “Ah, yes! The illustrated Tale of the Oracle of Light. I do hope it wasn’t too hard to find, but with your friends here, we can begin the learning immediately!” She nods her head, taking a nearby seat as Moren began to flip through the pages.

"It began a hundred years ago, when the Flood of Light threatened to swallow Norvrandt. Just as all seemed lost, a savior appeared who halted the all-consuming radiance. A maiden with hair spun of gold and eyes of the clearest sapphires. Naught was known of her save that her name was Minfilia. And for delivering the realm, she came to be revered as the Oracle of Light. After stopping the Flood, the mysterious maiden vanished without a trace. But fifteen years later, her name would unexpectedly reappear in the annals of history. Ah!"

Finding the page he was looking for, he shows them a girl like Minfilia illustrated to ward off creatures, looking must like sin eaters. "When sin eaters laid ruin to the Kingdom of Voeburt, a young girl was discovered who was immune to creatures' blighted touch. ...One with hair of spun gold and eyes of the clearest sapphire. She was hailed as the Oracle reborn and came to likewise be called Minfilia. Enlisting in the Eulmoran Army, this Minfilia fought and vanquished countless sin eaters." 

Moren flips to the next page, depicting a battlefield. "Alas, like so many other soldiers, she eventually met her end in battle. Yet with her dying breath, she whispered unto her grieving comrades, "Minfilia will return." And true to her words, some years later, another young girl was discovered who possessed the selfsame eyes, that selfsame hair, and those selfsame powers. She too took the name Minfilia. She too fought sin eaters as a soldier of Eulmore. And she too fell in battle. Many more were to follow in her footsteps. And so the cycle continues to this day." He closes the book, putting it onto the table next to him.

"...And that concludes the tale. By their valor and sacrifice, these women have saved Norvrandt on numerous occasions. And were it not for them, we might never have learned of the Lightwardens and their nature."

"They sound like formidable warriors." Alisaie throws out the line in an attempt to show respect.

"Some, perhaps...The truth is rather less simple. Though the Oracle is reborn with certain common traits she does not inherit the memories or the knowledge of her previous incarnations. All of the Minfilias thus far were discovered as ordinary girls, unversed in the ways of war and ignorant of the power they harbored. While some embraced their fate and devoted themselves to training, others did not...But all were made to face the sin eaters, and all died to keep our hopes alive." 

"What can you tell us of the current Minfilia?" Alphinaud's question leaves Moren to ponder for a moment.

"She was found by the Eulmorean Army some ten years ago and taken into their care. Or rather their custody. She was a prisoner in all but name, for by that time, under Lord Vauthry's rule, Eulmore had already abandoned resistance in favor of decadence. Minfilia was an uncomfortable reminder of the war they no longer wished to fight. A potential threat to the peace, and so they kept her under lock and key." 

She hung her head low, sadness strong in her tone. "The poor child...a bird in a locked cage..."

Moren nods his head but continues, " For a long while, we heard nothing more of her. We couldn't even be certain she was alive, save that it was in Eulmoreans' best interest for her to remain under their control. But then, three years ago, a gallant soul stole into the city and rescued her from their clutches! Just like a hero from the tales!" 

The mention of such a hero peaked her curiosity, "Three years ago? Then-"

Alphinaud quickly interrupts her, "Thank you for taking the time to tell us Minfilia's tale Moren. I believe it's time we head out, shall we?" 

The two woman look at each other then shrug, following him out of the Cabinet. Once they were a fair distance outside the doors, Alphinaud turns to address them. 

"As you will have already surmised, the _gallant_ soul who rescued Minfilia was none other than our dear Thancred. They have since been wandering the land together, never remainding in one place for long-which is why we have not yet had a chance to meet them."

"Yes, but what of the tale? It reminds me of the last we saw Minfilia, when she and the other Warriors of Darkness came here to the first. I suppose she is still searching for a way to free it...perhaps these girls are..." 

Alisaie nods her head in understanding, "But while there's plainly some connection between the woman we knew and her namesakes, the fact that these girls do not share her memories must surely mean they are not the same person. Thancred has to understand that." 

"I have no doubt that he understands. The question is how he _feels._ " Alphinaud lets out a sigh. "Regardless, the Thancred we know would not forsake his charge. If she has been captured, we may be certain he will not stand idly by."

Alisaie rolls her eyes at Alphinaud. "Hmph, there you go again, talking in your roundabout way. If you think we should rescue Minfilia, just spit it out. It just so happens I agree with you. It's quite clear that this Minfilia possesses Hydaelyn's blessing." Alisaie turns to her, a small smile on her lips. 

"And it wouldn't hurt to have a second such individual on our side, right?" 

She crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at the question. "One's generally been enough but I suppose it's not a bad thing to be careful." 

"I see you've made up your minds." They turn to see the Exarch making their way towards them. 

"Exarch? What are you doing here?" 

"A report and a proposal. First, the report. Our scouts have confirmed that the Eulmoran forces at Laxan Loft do indeed have Minfilia in their custody. For the present, they are holding her there, but we can be certain they will move her to Eulmore ere long. Should that happen, we may be forced to give her up as lost." 

"So if we mean to act, we should do so quickly." The Exarch nods at Alisaie in acknowledgment then returns to addressing the group. 

"Which brings me to my proposal. I ask that you entrust this undertaking to us, to the people of the Crystarium." 

While the twins were surprised, she took a moment to ponder over the reasoning. "To hide our hand...perhaps?" 

"Yes. For though you may well succeed, we would have no way of keeping your identities hidden, even for a while longer." 

The sound of footsteps soon echo down the halls, the three turning to see many of the heads within the Crystarium making their way towards them. The Exarch takes a step towards her, drawing her attention back, as he speaks quietly, as if for only her to hear.

"'Twas not merely the night sky that you restored to us, but hope-hope for the future of Norvrandt. Unlike you, we cannot contend with the Lightwardens, but so long as hope burns in our hearts, we will fight on regardless. This I will prove to you." 

The heads of the Crystarium soon gather behind the Exarch, who turns towards them in response, taking a few steps closer. 

"My friends, I thank you for gathering at such short notice. There is something I would ask you all. As many of you are aware, I received an emissary from Eulmore a short while ago, in the form of General Ran'jit. To my dismay, the general _condemned_ the slaying of the Lightwarden, and warned me in no uncertain terms that, should the Crystarium cast its lot with the Warrior of Darkness, there would be war." The mention of war causes the group to stir, each of their faces having varying expressions. 

"Let none be mistaken: we would be hard-pressed indeed to resist the might of Eulmore, some would even call it suicide." He puts a hand over his hard and leaning forward. 

"And yet my heart cries out to fight. Better that than relinquish the hope that swelled in my breast when I beheld the night sky for the first time in a hundred years." " _When I beheld her..."_ He pushes the thought aside for the time being. 

Putting his hand down, he stands back up straight to address them once more. "...Or so says my heart. My mind, meanwhile, reminds me that to follow my heart would be to risk everything we have accomplished thus far. Clearly, this is not a decision to be made lightly, nor alone, and so I put the question to you all. _What should we do?_ " 

Without hesitation, Glynard is the first to respond. "My lord, you already know our minds. It brought tears to our eyes to witness the night's return. The whole of Norvrandt deserves the same, and not just because some children's story tells us so."

Bragi, the Master of the Markets, nods his head in agreement. "Eulmore's influence is far-reaching, Should war break out, trade would be subject to restrictions. The flow of goods will dry up, and we will struggle to make so with what little trickles through...But make do we will."

Katliss, the Master of Crafts, continues in an upbeat manner. "Aye, we can weather such hardships! Is that not the _very_ thing the Crystarium was built for? We have _always_ taken pride in our ability to sustain ourselves, not just to endure, but to _thrive!_ "

""When all falls down around you, rise up" Those were your words. "There may come a day when all hope seems lost, but even should the rest of the world give in to despair, we shall not. We shall fight on, that our children and our children's children might know a better tomorrow."" Moren's words strikes a cord with all who hear it, which is shortly ruined by Cassard's blunt statements.

"Rousing words apart, I never much cared for those Eulmoran bastards anyways. No better than common swindlers, most of them. Wouldn't know a fair deal if it came up and kissed them on the arse!" 

Glynard gives him a smack on the arm. "Trust you to spoil the moment!" 

Everyone begins to laugh, the previous tension eased away, the Exarch smiling at the development. "It appears we have a consensus. Let it be known that the Eulmoran forces at Laxan Loft has taken the Oracle of Light captive. They _fear_ the power she holds over the sin eaters, and doubtless intent to imprison her once more. So I move that we rescue the Oracle, grant her a place amount us, and let _that_ be our answer to Eulmore's ultimatum!" 

His words cause the group to cheer, the trust they have in their leader bringing a smile to her face. Lyna soon walks out, turning to address them. "In planning a strategy for the rescue, I open the floor to you all." As they talk among themselves, the Exarch turns back to the three who patiently wait behind him. 

"And there you have it. If Eulmore wishes to denounce us as villains, then we shall embrace our _villainy_. Will you do as well?" 

Alphinaud sighs at the challenge, a smirk growing on his lips. "We will _not_ be outdone. Consider us your partners in crime." 

"My lord." At his mention, the Exarch turns his attention back to his people. "Our proposal is as follows: we begin by deploying amaro to occupy the skies over Lakeland. They should serve to delay the airship's departure. At the same time, we scatter dream powder from the air. Not all will succumb to its effects, but it should thin the enemy's numbers, affording us an opening to swoop in and liberate the Oracle." 

The Exarch raises his hand to his chin, taking a moment to think over the strategy. "Very good. See to your preparations." Excited to receive their lord's approve, they cheer before going their separate ways to prepare for the coming battle. 

Alisaie puts a hand to her hip, her smirk mirroring her brother's. "And what exciting crimes would you have _us_ commit? Speaking for my fellow villains, I'd say we're capable of most things, though we draw the line at indolence."

The Exarch lets out a chuckle as he turns back towards them. "If excitement if your desire, then I bid you join the guard. Captain Lyna will give you your orders." 

Lyna gives the Exarch a salute before dressing the three. "No matter how highly the Exarch thinks of you, you will receive no special treatment from me. Is that clear?" The three nod their heads, Lyna barking orders in response.

"Where is my salute, soldiers?!" They quickly mimic the Crystarium salute, receiving a satisfactory nod from Lyna. "Better. More spirited than the Exarch's feeble attempts, certainly."

"W-What-?" The Exarch is taken aback by the statement, causing him to hang his head in embarrassment. She chuckles at his reaction, but turns her attention back to Lyna as she begins her debrief.

"Now, let us go over the battle plan." She pulls out a map, depicting Laxan Loft with a X and two other spots with checks. "An elite unit will storm the fortress to rescue the Oracle. Her safe liberation is our sole objective, engagement is to be avoided whenever possible."

Alisaie interrupts with a question. "Given by your use of "our", I'm assuming we are a part of this unit?" 

"Correct. The unit will be divided into two contingents, one deployed from Fort Jobb and the other from the Ostall Imperative. The twins shall join the former, you will join me at the latter. You must first obtain uniforms, visit Katliss at the Mean for those. After, you will need to see Chessamile at Spagryics to partake in a serum that will prevent you from succumbing to the dream powder's effects. That is all for you two, proceed to your positions." Lyna rolls up the map, giving the twins a nod. 

"We will see you on the battlefield then." The twins quickly wave farewell before heading on their way. Lyna turns to her for additional instructions.

"Ostall Imperative is too far a location to go on foot, so after you finish the first two tasks, go to the rockery to obtain an amaro. With that, I will see you shortly."

Giving a quick salute, Lyna leaves for her own preparations, leaving her alone with the Exarch. 

"I assumed you had gone off already, _my lord_." A slight blush rises to his cheeks at her use of the title. 

"W-Well, I was planning to, but I seem to have lost myself briefly in thought." 

"I see. Well, I best be on my way. Stay safe, ok?"

"I shall try my best. I wish you safe tidings on the battlefield as well."

The Exarch gives her a bow then moves his arm in a gesture for her to leave first. With a smile on her face, she gives him a salute, then makes her way to the Mean. As she continues up the hallway, a dull throbbing radiates from her stomach, causing her to lean against the nearby wall as she pants in pain. She held her hand over the spot, casting a heal to try and numb the sensation. She begins to speak quietly, trying to convince herself to feel otherwise. 

"I'm _fine._ I must...continue!" She soon got back on her feet, taking a deep breath to compose her self once more. With her usual blank expression in place, she rushes off to complete her tasks before the battle, unaware of the worry-filled eyes watching her from around the corner. 


	10. Rescuing Minfilia and The Path to Il Mheg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May night smile upon you during the coming battle. May the whispers of the forest not stray you from your path. May the souls of the past push you through the pains of the present.

With the dream powder already taking at least a third of the Eulmoran forces, she and Lyna made their way to Laxan Loft aboard amaro. Circling to the front, they dismount midair, landing safely fellow allies. With the first contingent already ahead of them, they soon follow. Once past the threshold, it is clear the battle has already begun. 

"There you are! Mayhap you could lend us a hand!?" To her right, Alphinaud already has his hands full with three Eulmoran soldiers. The thrill of battle lights her eyes as she grabs her grimoire from her waist, already summoning her ruby carbuncle.

"With pleasure! _Ruin!_ " Her spell takes down the nearest soldier, Lyna now causing the heavy armored one to fall to his knees. The third continues to slash at Alphinaud, who blocks them with his book, but unable to cast spells of his own. Alphinaud looks to her in a plea for help, his poor book slowly loosing bits of its pretty cover at every slash. She holds back her laughter at the sight, but sics her carbuncle at the enemy, ending him in a fiery instant. Alphinaud tries to smother the ember on his book from the attack, giving her a stink eye, which makes her let out her laugh. With the immediate threat taken care of, Lyna calls out orders.

"My men will occupy the rest while we rescue the Oracle!" 

"Leave them to us!" Her soldiers give her a quick salute before confronting the next wave.

She gives them a salute in return, then runs towards the right wall of the Loft. "Come, we keep close to the wall!" 

She and Alphinaud share a nod before sprinting after the Captain. Not too far down, they hear Alisaie take down another soldier.

"En garde!" As soon as they regroup, another wave of Eulmoran soldiers approach them.

"They're here too! To arms, to _arms_!" 

Lyna clicks her tongue in annoyance. "Damn it. Let's make this quick!" 

With the twins already engaging the front runners, she notices the healer in the back, a smirk forming on her lips as she sends a deadly spell. The healer notices her attention on them and attempts to run, but is too slow, falling to his knees in defeat when the spell makes contact. She turns her attention to the next target when she notices Crystarium soldiers joining the fray. 

"We do not have time, leave them to the guard!" Lyna's voice barely makes it through the sounds of battle, but she does as ordered, already seeing Alphinaud following suit. She grabs Alisaie by the collar, who was too into the fight to hear Lyna, and drags her along, despite protests.

They continue to keep to the wall, fighting off anyone who gets in their way. Alphinaud takes the short moment between fights to speak his thoughts out loud.

"This is no token force. The Exarch was right, they were serious about invading." 

"Crystarium scum!" One of the Soldiers jumps down from a ledge above them, poised to take down Alphinaud. Before he could react, his carbuncle knocks the would-be assailant into a nearby wall and out cold. 

"Seems someone needs to pay more attention. Good thing you have a partner who was looking out for you." Her remark causes Alphinaud to mutter in embarrassment, his carbuncle leaping along side him without another thought. 

Lyna's expression drops as she watches her soldiers fighting around her. "There are more standing than I would have liked, but we must push on regardless. The longer we take, the harder our task will become." They all nod in agreement as they continue to fight their way to the other end of the battlefield, Minfilia still not in sight.

They, once again, soon face another huge wave of Eulmoran soldiers blocking their way. Alisaie's frustration was clear in her voice. "You two, go ahead! My brother and I will hold them here." 

"Understood, with me!" The two sprint ahead, easily taking down the few soldiers that remain in their way. "This way is relatively clear, good." 

As they run up to the landing platform where the airship sat, they soon see golden hair shining in the light. "There she is! Quickly, free her!" Lyna continues to fight off the few remaining soldiers while the other ran to the child, untying her bonds once reaching her. 

"You're safe with us, for now, but we have to leave this place before reinforcements come." 

The rope falls to the ground as she finishes untying them, Minfilia making her way to her feet right after. "Th-Thank you. Are you...from the Crystarium?" 

"Correct, we've come to rescue you." Lyna walks over, the enemy soldiers now on the ground, and hands Minfilia a pair of daggers. "Your weapons-made to the same specifications as Thancred's. Be ready to use them." 

Minfilia takes them from her, her hands shaking slightly as she puts them in place on her sides. "U-Understood. Please lead the way." 

Lyna takes the lead as they head down the platform. "Let's rejoin the others and quit this place." 

Although small, Minfilia keeps up with the other two, her expression dropping as she watches the ensuing battle around her. "All this trouble because of me...I'm so sorry." 

Lyna, having no time for self pity, dismisses her without a second thought. "Save your apologies until _after_ we've escaped." Her ears perk up, noticing the sounds of battle lowering at an alarming rate. "It's too quiet...Wait, is that...Ran'jit? This will not end well..."

Now rounding the corner, they make their way back to where they had left the twins, who are currently engaged with the General and a red dragon floating menacingly next to him. 

"Hmph, brazen thieves. You will _regret_ coming here." He looks past the group, noticing Minfilia. "You will return to Eulmore, child."

She prepares her daggers for battle, fear shining in her eyes. "N-No! I won't go back to that cell!" 

" _Ruin!"_ She casts her spell at Ran'jit, but he deflects it with ease. The others soon join the fray, Minfilia included, as they try and whittle down his defenses. As if unaware of their onslaught, he continues his "scolding". 

"It is for your own protection." With a single kick, he knocks all of them back, but Minfilia is the only one who can't get back on her feet. " _Pathetic_."

Alisaie calls over her shoulder, standing between them to shield her. "Are you alright!?" 

Minfilia tries her best attempts to move, but her body won't do as asked. "I-I'm fine...I just...can't move..." 

Satisfied with her predicament, he prepares another round of deadlier attacks. "Now stay there while I attend to these _vermin_."

His punches begin to hit harder, though their own attacks seem to be without effect. Lyna grunts in pain as she continues her dance. "The tales do not lie, he is fierce beyond reckoning. We are outmatched!" 

As if to give away any element of surprise remaining, Alphinaud speaks his mind. "He cannot maintain this onslaught forever! Be prepared to run!" 

"You will do no such thing." Keeping his tone calm, he casts down lightning, silently taking them down one by one, leaving only her on her feet. His dragon lets out a roar, causing the rest out of the immediate battle.

"And now it is just you and _me."_ The look in her eyes mix between anger and adrenaline as she continues her spells, his dragon soon joining the battle as it contends with her carbuncle. 

Though unable to move, Alphinaud tries to encourage her from the sidelines. "Be careful! You can do this!"

Ran'jit seems to ponder a moment, _still_ seemingly unharmed from all the attacks. "You are made of sterner stuff than the rest, but will it be enough?" He leaps away from her, his dragon summoning raging balls of fire that scatter across the area. She runs between them, avoiding each explosion with little leeway, the singe on her robe showing how close she got away. 

"Why don't we find out!?" She jumps back, sending a flurry of spells towards him. 

She soon takes another punch to the chest from him, blood spewing from her mouth, but she remains on her feet and stares him down. "It seems you are no ordinary soldier." As she leaps back to avoid his next kick, she grabs her codex to quickly summon her Fairy, who in tern begins to heal her wounds. She lets out a chuckle then smiles, mocking him.

"Oh? And what gave you that idea, oh great _General_?" She casts another wave of offensive spells at him, though he defects most of them, the few that hit only leaving marks on his clothing.

"You are persistent, that I will allow, but I have your measure now. The game is up." He casts the lightning once more, the pain causing her knees to buckle as she supports herself on one knee. "Know your folly." 

Now all unable to make it to their feet, Ran'jit looks to his dragon and dismisses him, deeming him no longer needed. Taking a good look at them, he sets his eyes upon Alphinaud.

"You, boy, You bear a _striking_ resemblance to the artist my master seeks." Alphinaud looks down in silence, Ran'jit not caring for a response. "By all means, keep your counsel. You will all have ample time to confess your crimes back in Eulmore." 

Ran'jit begins to walk towards them, ready to tie them up and pack them off to Eulmore. However, the sound of incoming footsteps causes her to look up, her lips forming in a smile. 

"Ahhh!" Turning around, Ran'jit blocks Thancred's blade with his foot, the force sending a boom through the silent Loft. As Thancred begins his own wave of attacks, Ran'jit dodges them all easily, landing a kick that knocks him towards the group. Having recognized him, Minfilia calls out in disbelief. 

"Thancred?" 

Taking note of her reaction, Ran'jit makes a connection. "So! _You_ are the wretch who stole her from us..."

"And what if I am!?" He charges forward and swings his blade with all his might, but it is easily caught by Ran'jit. He promptly knocks Thancred back with his palm, causing him to collapses briefly from the impact. 

"Pathetic. Vermin such as you are not worthy of the Oracle."

His victory assured once more, Ran'jit slowly makes his way to apprehend them, but doesn't notice Thancred's smirk. Thancred begins to glow, rings of an unknown language float around him, and soon surround everyone else behind him. Noticing a moment too late, Ran'jit dashes forward to kick them out of the spell, but passes through as they disappear. Taking a moment to listen, he makes his way to the outer left side of the Loft. He sees them a few malms away, but still in sight, Lyna staying behind to return to her soldiers. He prepares for the long jump, but before he launches, he feels a change of gravity, keeping him in his place.

" _Break_!" Ran'jit turns his head, the anger in face plain as he sees the Exarch holding his staff to maintain the spell on him and a floating box in his other hand. He soon puts the staff back down, the effects wearing off in response. 

"Fool! You would see your city razed?" 

Dismissing the threat, the Exarch responds without delay. "I would sooner see it razed than conquered. Suffice it to say, we are ready to receive you."

"What now, Exarch? Will you face me yourself?" The little box soon falls from his hand, appearing to have lost power. The Exarch gives it a slight glance before turning his attention back to Ran'jit. 

"I think not, General. I've quite exhausted my tricks. If you mean to give chase, I will not stand in your way. But you would do well to tread warily. For your quarry goes to a place where even Eulmore dare not bare its steel. Il Mheg, the _faeire_ kingdom." 

As they continue their stand off, Ran'jit's face changes to a look of annoyance, knowing well the Exarch's threats hold truth. 

Just far enough away from prying eyes, another man sat on a nearby ledge as he watches the display in annoyance. "To think that mountain of indolence had the energy to unleash his hounds...Even the most pointless of conflicts may alter a world's course...And now the plan has gone awry."

His attention turns to the Exarch as he continues his monologue. "But how...? How did the so called _Crystal Exarch_ bring the hero of the Source to the First? As if I didn't have enough on my hands already..."

He lets out a deep sigh in the thought of more work. "Then again...with a soul such as that..." His tone changes to a more positive outlook. "Mayhap there is another way. One which does not require bloodshed..." 

* * *

After walking a few malms into the fog filled forest, Thancred stops to give the group a break, deeming the spot sufficient. "This should be safe enough." He turns to face the others, smiling as he begins to speak.

"It's good to see you again, my friends. I don't know about you, but it feels like _years_ since last we met. Five of them, in my case." 

Alisaie continues the joke with a smile. "Why, it only feels like _one_ to me, but long enough to warrant a more convivial reunion, either way. What brought you to Laxan Loft?"

Thancred turns his attention to Minfilia, his expression changing to one of slight anger. "The girl, Minfilia. She and I were traveling together, hunting sin eaters. But as we were nearing Lakeland, she abruptly ran off on her own." Done with his scolding, he turns back to his friends. 

"I found her too late to stop the Eulmorans from taking her prisoner. And as I was considering rescue options, I observed that the Crystarium was on the move. So I consulted the Exarch, who apprised me of the details of the operation, and issued me certain instructions. Should the situation take a turn for the worse, I was to see you all safely to Il Mheg. And here we are." 

Alphinaud takes a moment to sort through his thoughts and begins to speak them aloud. "Urianger has called this place home for a while now. Yet we have never called upon him, I am ashamed to say. 'Twas only at the Crystarium that we met." 

Thancred gives him a shrug. "Hardly surprising. This is not the sort of place one visits on a whim. Happily, having trespassed on Urianger's hospitality for a spell, Minfilia and I have an idea of how things work around here."

Thancred's attention soon rests solely on her. "Sooner or later, the Eulmorans will come after us, but before they so, the Exarch bids us accomplish two things. First, rendezvous with Urianger. And second, eliminate the Lightwarden of this land." 

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Alisaie calls out to Minfilia, though it does nothing but frighten the girl. "So Minfilia, What made you leave Thancred behind, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Although scared, Minfilia turns her attention to her, as if staring into her soul. "You. The hero from another world. I was asleep when I felt it. A presence. Someone I was meant to meet. They were close, and...and I knew I had to go to them. But with all the commotion in Lakeland, I was afraid that Thancred wouldn't...let me..."

"And would I have been wrong? Had I arrived a moment later, you would be back in your cell in Eulmore. And not we have Ran'jit snapping at our heels! You really have outdone yourself this time."

Minfilia looks down to the ground, her sadness strrong in her tone. "I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me." 

After a moment of silence, a high pitched voice comes from no where. "Aww, poor thing, being scolded so." The sound of random giggles from all around them causes them to look around frantically. 

"Who said that? Show yourselves!" Though trying to seem intimidating, the slight fear in Alisaie's voice was obvious. 

"Come now~ Put away that frown and have some _fun_ with us!" "Fun! Yes, lots and lots of fun!" 

Though annoyed at the voices, Thancred turns to Minfilia. "Ugh, which way was it to Urianger's?" 

She puts her hand on her forehead, trying hard to remember. "We've been there so many times, but I'm not...I can't...Why can't I _remember?_ " 

"Damn it all. We're already caught in their spell!" He lets out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he explains the situation. "Il Mheg is home to the fae folk. The most prominent among them are the pixies, who have a perchant for making mischief. They use powerful Illusions to play tricks on all who venture into their domain. As we are now, I am sorry to say, entirely at their mercy."

"Pixies...?" While she takes a moment to think, Thancred continues with the plan. "As it stands, we cannot hope to find the way to Urianger. For that, we must convince the pixies to lift the spell. From what I could make out, the creatures want to play with us. If that is the case, they _should_ permit us to find their village, Lydha Lran. Come, I have a sneaking suspicion this path should lead us directly there." As he turns to lead the way, he begins to speak over his shoulder.

"Oh and I should mention, Minfilia has been informed of our... _situation._ You may consider her an ally. Now come." 

With Thancred leading the way and a few malms of walking, they stumble upon the village. Thancred begins to look around for something. "There is a variety of plant native to these parts with a distinctive furled tip. "Looking grass" is its name and I need you to help me find some." 

She nods her head and begins her search, but not before Thancred throws out a warning. "Oh! If a voice calls out to you, _under no circumstances_ should you respond. You will only subject yourself to further mischief." 

With the warning in mind, she continues her search through many bushes, ignoring the voices calling her "rude" or asking if she "want to play with us". Finding a plant with Thancred's description, she brings it over to him. 

"Is this it?" He turns up from his bush and nods his head. Grabbing it from her, he looks through the small opening. Once he found what he was looking for, she hears him speak a very familiar tongue. "[I've found you. The game is over.]"

Soon, different color puffs of smoke give way to pixies, the sight of them jogging her memory. While the others dealt with the pixies, she made her escape just up the hill. "Feo Ul!" 

Although being pestered herself, Alisaie quickly notices they are missing someone. Taking a quick look around, she sees her up the hill and asks her brother why she wandered so far. He shrugs in response as they make their way to her, who was too preoccupied by the voice ringing in her mind.

"So! My sapling has _finally_ remembered about her lovely branch! But with such a half-hearted call, she may as well lop me off and cast me aside! Hmph, I have no sapling!" 

She rolls her eyes at the dramatics of her "lovely branch" and tries again. " _Please_ Feo Ul, I need you." 

"Hmph, is that your idea of a fervent call? A sodden log could do it with more fire!" 

She groans in frustration, her friends very concerned that she has been taken by another spell as she continues appear to talk to herself. Alphinaud puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alri-"

Shooing the boy away, she tries once more. "O _loveliest_ of branches, please grant me your succor!" 

After a brief moment of silence, Feo Ul's voice echoes for all to hear. "Grr...unngh...You...you!" In their usual spray of sparkles, Feo Ul finally reveals themselves, though the anger in their face was obvious.

"You're late! Late, late, late! I've been waiting for you to summon me ever since you came here! Waiting and waiting and _waiting!_ But my sapling didn't so much as utter my name! Such a heartless thin she is! Cold and cruel and _heartless!_ "

Watching the display between the two, Alisaie crosses her arms in annoyance. "Well why am I not surprised? Another self-important little brat. Just what we need." 

"Hmm. Reminds me of my childhood." Alisaie turns to her brother and grabs him by the collar, looking like she's about to pummel him into a pulp. Minfilia slowly backs away in slight fear as Alphinaud tries to defend himself.

"A-Alright, I'm sorry. It was a joke, h-honestly just a joke!" She shoves him away, causing him to barely catch himself before hitting the ground. 

Not caring for the others, Feo Ul's tone changes into a happy one. "But just now, you called for me so earnestly, so fervently...I couldn't _possibly_ stay angry at you. Very well, as your lovely branch, I will lend you my strength." 

She gives them a warm smile as they make their way to the other pixies, she following them. After getting closer, the other pixies take note of Feo Ul's presence, and begin to mock them. 

"Well well well! If it isn't Feo Ul, the [Madbloom]! It's been too, _too_ long!" 

Not one to be outdone, Feo Ul responds in earnest. "Not long enough for you to think of any new games, though, apparently. If I were you, I'd be _bored_ of myself! Now, let me make something clear: that mortal is _mine_! No matter what you do, she will _never_ be yours. Never, never, _ever!"_

"Awww, not even a bit? But...what about the others? Surely we can keep them?" 

Feo Ul becomes more annoyed with more questions. "No, no, no! You can't keep them either! They're for _my_ amusement, and mine alone! And if you so much as lay a _finger_ on my sapling, I'll scatter the contents of her bag all over your precious village!" She takes a step back in shock, confused by the threat.

"M-My bag? But why-"

Feo Ul ignores her and continues her rage, "There'll be cold, hard metal! Furry, festering food! Stinky, sweaty smallclothes! And...and all manner of other terrible, unmentionable things! How would you like that, hmm!?" The pixies drop their heads in disappointment as she examines herself to see if she really does smell. The middle pixie perks up to ask one more question. 

"All right all right...But will you not at least let us play with the twins? Just while the others go and see Urianger?" "Aye, aye, that's all we ask! And we promise we'll play nicely." 

Letting out a sigh, Alphinaud turns his head to her. "...It seems we won't be joining you. Please give him our regards." 

"Aye, haha! We'll reveal the hidden [truth] to you at once!" Happy with themselves, three of the pixies fly up and let out a ball of light. Once it faded, the fog around them disappeared, revealing the far reaching planes of Il Mheg. 

As the others look over the land in awe, Thancred turns to Minfilia in concern. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better, I think I remember the way now." 

Thancred nods his head then turns his attention to her. "Apologies for the delay, shall we go and see Urianger? For Alphinaud and Alisaie's sakes, we best be quick. It would be a shame to return only to find that they had been made to play one game too many." 

She gives him a smile, ready to leave. "Lets." Before they can leave, Feo Ul gives her one last reminder.

"Your lovely branch is useful, yes? So whenever you're in trouble, you must remember to _make use of me!_ " With a flip in the air, they disappear once more in a ball of sparkles. 

* * *

Once at the home, she opens to the door to a manor filled with books, a perfect home for their friend. Upon passing the threshold, Thancred calls out to him. "Urianger! Are you in?" 

The sound of his footsteps come from the locked off staircase just ahead. "Unto a world weary of heroes, a hero wends her way...The Exarch did send word that thou wouldst seek me out, but ne'er did I imagine thou wouldst arrive so soon.." He pushes the gate at the bottom open and smiles at the sight of her. "Full glad am I to see thee once more, my friend, and none the worse for thy travails." 

She smiles in response while giving him a once over. "As am I, though your new look does come at a surprise, what without your usual goggles." He lets out a chuckle as he makes his way down the last few steps towards them.

Thancred turns to Minfilia soon after. "Run along, Minfilia. We will meet you outside." 

"But..." Before she could utter more than a word of rebuttal, Thancred hands her a bag.

"Another one to imbude, if you would be so kind." 

She nods her head and quietly makes her way out of the manor, shutting the door behind her.

"She may be a child, but you have no need to constantly act as her father, you know?" He scoffs at the idea, paying her little mind.

"She knows nothing of the world. It's best for her to learn slowly." She furrows her brow in annoyance then makes her way to face him. Looking up, she jabs her finger straight into his chest, her tone harsher than before. 

"You mean better for _you_. You even called her an ally, yet you hide something from her, I know you are! You best tell me now what it is, Thancred, for I will not _stand_ _here_ as you put your unjust anger on that poor girl!" The two stare each other down in silence, the friction between them almost visible in the form of lightning. 

Urianger soon coughs into his hand in an attempt to prevent the impending brawl. "Hast though spoken to her of thine encounter with the Minfilia of eld?" 

Urianger's question snaps her out of her anger, though it still was strong in her tone. "Minfilia of eld? You mean-" 

Thancred sighs as he crosses his arms in frustration. "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. As you know, I freed young Minfilia from captivity in Eulmore some three years past. Not long after, the two of us journeyed to the south of Amh Araeng. To the edge of the Empty, where the Flood was halted. 'Twas there that she awakened. The Minfilia of old. My Minfilia..."

As his voice softens at her mention, the familiar pull of the echo pulled at her senses, her head throbbing and vision blurring to white. Soon, as if from above, she watches the scene play, Thancred's desperate words echo through the air as he faces the child, though it's the Minfilia of her own memory that answers his pleas. 

"My dearest Thancred...As I am now, I am no different from an _Ascian_. This child is but a vessel. One of many I have used, that I might spread word of Her enduring blessing and preserve the flame of hope. In my name, each has died never having lived her own life. I have taken enough from these children. I will take _no more._ The resolve and regret ring strong in her words, but they are not well received from the love-torn Thancred. 

"But what of your suffering? Your _sacrifice_ _!?_ This isn't fair! I will not stand for it. I cannot! There must be _something_ we can do. _Tell me!"_

"Should the day come when this child grows weary of fighting, and wishes to cast it all aside...Then shall I take up her burden. But should she wish instead to become the master of her own destiny...Then shall I bequeath to her my all." Thancred's face drops at the thought of losing her once more. "Inbused with the strength that I reserve for rebirth, she may come to wield my powers as her own."

"And what of _my_ wishes!? What of F'lhaminn's!? What of all the people who love and care for you and want nothing more than to see you again!?" 

She shakes her head, "It is not their decision to make. It is hers. This child's. This Minfilia's." She turns and walks towards the wall of Light, to gaze upon the act which put her into this position. "You have ever watched over me, Thancred. Now I ask that you do the same for her."

She turns back once more to him, locking sapphire eyes to tear filled ones. "Protect her. Teach her. Stand by _her_ as you stood by _me_. There is much and more she does not know. She needs a guide to show her the ways of the world, or she will never find her own path. When the time comes, you will find me here. Until that day..."

She soon closes her eyes, leaving the conscious of the young Minfilia. Noting the silence, Thancred reaches out in an empty plea to stop her, to keep the woman he loves just a moment longer. The young Minfilia regains awareness, confused at the sudden loss of her senses, and Thancred's heartbroken outreach towards her. "What...What happened?" 

Her vision once again fades to white as she returns to the present time, Thancred and Urianger completely unaware of her "travels", as Thancred completes the tale.

"...And then she was gone. Minfilia-the girl-claims to have no recollection of any of it. I've told her many things-where we came from, what we fight for. But of that day, I have not spoken." 

Her anger was now calmer with the truth out, knowing full well the pains of losing a loved one, but she still gave him a shake of her head in disapproval. "Even so, it does not give you the right to hide such things. It's very important to you, to _her_. The girl will only feel more hurt as you keep her at arm's length, and to be honest, she probably already has an inkling of what you hide. Children have better intuition than us adults you know. However, this isn't the time for such things. We didn't come here to mourn one we have thought to be lost, we came here with a purpose. Urianger." She turns to Urianger, who's attention had already been fixated on her since she began speaking.

"Though I am sure you are already aware, the hunt for the Lightwardens begin in earnest as does the war with Eulmore. Our arrival here was hurried due to pursuits from the Eulmorans, but all it does is hurry along the course of events."

"I take it thou hast met with our other comrades in that case?" She nods in response, her blank expression back on her face.

"Aye. Though I have Alphinaud and Alisaie by my side as well, I have yet to see Y'shtola. I am told she is occupied with her current situation?"

"Thee shall meet her soon enough, but before we continue on thy quest, first giveth me thyne ears for a moment. Hark thee, to my words, and through them behold the vision that I did glimpse-that of the Eighth Umbral Calamity." She nods once more, giving him the go ahead to tell her of the vision, one she has been told so many times, once more. 

The world Urianger describes is one of hope taken from Eorzea at the peak of their time, unable to recover from the sheer death that Black Rose spread. From the land to the people of both sides, none were spared...Not even her friends, not even **her**. Soon, instead of the rule of nations, everyone fell to the ruins of might, setting the land ablaze in endless warfare. Once finished with his tale, she took a minute to take it in, to accept it. Death has _always_ been a possibility whenever she went into battle, but the idea of it being so sure was... _unnerving._

"Knowing you, have you found anything that could give us more clues about the calamity? About Black Rose or even about the First?" Her question was met with a firm nod, though his eyes remain grim.

"To that end, I have labored during my sojourn in this world, discovering in so doing the answer to a pressing mystery. That of Black Rose's Inexplicable potency. Come." 

The three make their way to the other side of the room, a single scroll hanging from the wall.

"Dost thou recognize yonder chart?" 

Having seen it many times in her own research, she answers with no hesitation. "It's a chart of the elements, like the many you would find in the Source."

"Indeed. 'Tis a rendering of the elemental wheel. As the chart maketh plain, our world is composed of six elementals, in addition to which there exist two poles in fundamental opposition. Astral, the active; umbral, the passive. As a reflection of the Source, the First naturally compriseth the selfsame forces, yet curiously, there is a notable divergence in their nomenclature. To be specific, the denizens of this world employ not the terms astral and umbral. Thus was I moved to inquire what names said forces had been assigned. A simple question which yielded a most unexpected answer...Upon demanding the name of the pole aligned with activity and growth, I was told that as life's myriad colors combine to produce black, the people of the First had called it "Darkness." At this did my mind begin to race. Yet 'twas only when I asked what name had been given to the pole aligned with passivity that mine eyes were opened to the truth. Peace and tranquility being as purest white unmarred by color, I was told, it had been given the name of "Light."

As she thought over the new bits of information, Thancred asks a question of his own.

"That's umbral light and astral darkness, yes? I'm no aetherologist, but it strikes me that the nomenclature of the First is rooted in the generation of the two forces, while our own appears to focus on their effects. Which makes one wonder...have we had it backwards all this time?"

Urianger smiles at his observant behavior, fully knowing Thancred's tendency to ignore his lectures. "'Tis indeed a compelling question, and one which beareth closer examination. Yet what knowledge we already possess sufficeth to explain the chain of events. The phenomenon of aetheric thinning observed in the Source is the consequence of Light-the power of stasis-flowing in from the First to stifle the movement of aether within the land. And according to Master Alphinaud, Black Rose slayeth by halting the circulation of aether within living beings. Should such a weapon be unleashed even as the First were rejoined, replete as it is with Light..."

"...We would have a disaster of untold proportions on our hands. A calamity. Well...at least we have a better grasp of what we're facing. Our objective, however, remains unchanged, the elimination of the Lightwarden of Il Mheg. Speaking of which," Thancred turns to Urianger before continuing, "Were you able to ascertain its whereabouts?"

"Aye. 'Tis all but certainly ensconced within Lyhe Ghiah, the castle which standeth in the midst of the lake. To enter said stronghold, we must needs turn to the pixies for aid. Fortunately, I have become adept at courting their cooperation." Urianger then bows to her, his usual ways coming out in earnest. "Henceforth shall I accompany you, and do all in my power to ensure that my vision doth not come to pass."

She smiles at the gesture, happy her friend really has remained the same. "Even if you didn't offer, I'm sure I would have _convinced_ you to come along, one way or another." 

Urianger chuckles in response, returning her smile with one of his own as the three begin to talk through the next steps of their plan. Unbeknownst to them, the front door was opened just a crack, sad sapphire eyes watching them, now understanding full well of distance her "guide" had put between them and the reasoning behind them. 


	11. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four things are needed to meet them, to send them blissfully into the world of dreams once more. But what of the enemy is right behind them? What if someone watches her from the distance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting LONGER :D I like to keep topics collected in the same place but also not have it too short so I hope y'all enjoy ^^

"You've done us a great kindness with these gifts, and it's fae custom to return the gesture. If you desire anything of us, you need but name it!"

Sul Uin, one of the pixies from before, bounces with joy at the milk and biscuits, among other things, they had brought them. The twins faces relax into relief seeing their friends ,soon making their way over in time to hear Urianger's reply.

"We are resolved to vanquish the Lightwarden of this land. To that end, we desire entry to Lyhe Ghiah."

Sul Uin is taken aback, very confused by the request. "What a strange thing to ask for! You might as well ask for your death!" They let out a sigh as they think if over. "But if that is what you want, who are we to argue. Very well, I shall speak with the others." 

As Sul Uin flies to the other pixies to discuss the quarry, Alisaie speaks up for her own clarification. "You've _clearly_ been busy, Urianger. Would you be so kind as to tell us what we've missed?"

Urianger turns to them, nodding his head. "The Lightwarden of this land is within the castle at Lyhe Ghiah, in the heart of the Il Mheg. However, it is locked and can only be entered with the assistance of the fae folk."

"So that was the purpose of the gifts...What can you tell us about the Lightwarden then?" Alphinaud's question causing Urianger's expression to drop in dismay. "By the circumstances most tragic, the Lightwarden of this land..."

"...Is our king and ruler, Titania." The group turns to the approaching Sul Uin, the sadness filled their usual joyful tone. "It was not always so, of course. Our king fought the first Lightwarden that threatened our home, you see. Fought it and won. But all that horrible light that came out went and corrupted them, turning them into a new Lightwarden. Now...They're king only in name. Naught remains of the wise and just ruler that used to be. We had no choice but to seal them in the castle. The magick for breaking the seal, we divided into four, and wove each into a different relic, to be kept apart until the time was right." 

Sul Uin flutters over to her, hand stretching out with a colorful dress. "And this dress is one of them; It's been in our safekeeping for years and years, but we've decided to entrust it to you." 

While Amuto puts away the dress into her bag, Alphinaud's usual over concerned behavior comes out. "Are you sure?" 

Without hesitation, Sul Uin responds. "Of course. Custom demands it. Though you're most certainly going to your death, we thought we should at least let you try! That way, we get to watch what happens! Of course, you can't break the seal unless you have the other relics too. The shell crown is with the Fuath, the stone scepter is with the Nu Mou, and the crystal shoes are with the amaro. Good luck finding them all!" With a quick wave farewell, Sul Uin makes their exit.

"The facts thus disclosed confirm mine own understanding. Our quest lieth now before us." The group turns to Urianger as he decides on their next location. "First, let us hie to the lake, there to claim the shell crown from the Fuath. If we call to them before the Untouchable Gate, they will answer."

"Let us make haste then, no time like the present!" Urianger nods at Amuto before passing her in order to lead the way.

After a couple malms of walking, a colorful gate on the edge of the lake comes into view. Hurrying their steps, they stop at the threshold, Urianger taking a step closer. "Hearken to me, O spirits of water. We are come with an entreaty."

With only silence as an answer, Thancred lets out a sigh. "Not in a talkative mood, apparently."

Alisaie takes a moment to think over their options. "I don't know how this gate works, but if the Fuath are water spirits, perhaps we should take our search into the lake."

Alphinaud shrinks back in fear, though tries his best to hide it. "O-Oh? I...I suppose a brief dip wouldn't hurt."

Ignoring him, Alisaie turns to Thancred and Minfilia. "We all know Thancred swims like an eel, but what about you Minfilia?"

"I can swim well enough. Thancred taught me." 

Excited by her response, Alisaie turns to Urianger. "Excellent, but what about you Urianger? I don't think I've ever asked." 

Taking a moment to think over his response, the answer he gives is most... _unlikely_. "...Rather than swim, mayhap it would be more...expeditious to walk upon the surface by means of magic."

Everyone jumps back in surprise, except Alphinaud, who is most pleased. "You too, Urianger? That you should be a _kindred_ spirit! Worry not, my friend. I know some helpful tricks, and I should be more than happy to share them with you. Together, we shall conquer the waves!" 

Urianger is taken aback by the boy's enthusiasm, not liking the odd shine in his eyes. Before it can get any worse, however, a voice calls them from beyond the water.

"Well, well, aren't we a lively lot! And you have an entreaty for us, you say? An entreaty from mortals-what a treat!"

Urianger turns back towards the gate before responding. "Aye. My comrades and I are on a quest to vanquish the Lightwarden. To that end, we would humbly beg the loan of the shell crown, which we are given to understand is in the safekeeping of your people."

"Oh? Is that all? Of course, of course! You may have it! You _shall_ have it!" 

Thancred, who was now _very_ accustomed to fae folk behavior, did not believe there wasn't a catch. "Just like that? What do you want from us?"

"Ohoho, no need to be so suspicious! The crown simply doesn't mean much to us is all. As a matter of fact, _nothing_ means much to us. For we Fuath; it's over before it's begun, and we couldn't care less what becomes of the faerie kind, nor the world for that matter. Having _said_ that...we do so seldom have mortal visitors, and it would seem a shame not to make the _most_ of you..."

Amuto rolls her eyes, knowing full well this wasn't going to be that easy. The watery voice continues, its excitement obvious. "Touch the Untouchable Gate, and come hither to our domain, Dohn Mheg. In your tongue, it means forbidden realm. Sounds forbidding, yes? and so it should, for we are one with the water, our home wrought of ripples and waves and currents. Find your way through. Give us thrilling sport, and we will give you the crown!" 

"Let's get this over with..." Amuto lets out a sigh, but makes her way through the gate. Thancred and Minfilia follow suit without fuss, while Alisaie pushes a scared Alphinaud and fumbling Urianger through. 

* * *

"You know, I'm getting _real_ tired of playing these games." Amuto commands her carbuncle to cast _Inferno_ onto the plant creature that the Fuath had set up for them. Once lit, it bellows out in pain as it withers into ash. 

"You don't have to tell me twice. The faster we get this done, the faster we get outta here." Thancred continues to take the lead, their environment changing, now leading them to a watery castle. 

As the group passes the gates, they soon see the shell crown in a bubble on top of a pedestal. "The crown! We've found it!" 

Minfilia's excitement was almost enough to distract them from the _too_ _convenient_ placement of it. Several Fuath sat on top of floating water bubbles, welcoming them and telling them the crown is theirs. Amuto and Alisaie soon exchange looks of disbelief, but Minfilia proceeds to reaches for the crown regardless. 

"No, stop! I smell a trap!" Before Thancred could stop her, the bubble pops, multiple creatures appearing in place. Thancred blocks their attacks from hitting Minfilia as the group whittles them down, the Fuath mocking them from a distance.

"Awwww, it's a fake! You'll just have to keep going!" Once the surprise group was down, they continued to follow the path deeper into the castle, confronting more Fuaths and water elemental creatures. Now making their way up the final steps, they see the shell crown once again on a pedestal, only a small Fuath in their way. It takes a big jump, flipping in a watery display, before changing into a large, humanoid form of itself. 

"This time we'll really have the crown!" Getting distracted once more by the reward, Thancred scolds her as he loads up his cartridges and leaps at the Fuath.

"Focus on the fight, Minfilia-not the prize." She lets out a disappointed "ok" before hiding in the shadows, preparing for a big strike. 

"Come mortals! Time for a musical interlude!" The Fuath soon fiddles on his arm then aims his next attack at the twins. Alisaie dodges it with ease, but Alphinaud is too slow and gets turned into a frog. Amuto and Alisaie giggle at the sight, the Alphi-frog now trying to hop out of harms way. In case of more tricks, Amuto sends her carbuncle to acquire said frog, just as the Fuath goes about playing a new melody. Her carbuncle manages to drop him into her hands before the attack hits.

"O sweet melody, take phantasmic form!" 

They are all soon knocked back into the farm wall, a gaping hole appearing between them and enemy. With only a tide-rope like pathway to make it across, Amuto puts down Alphinaud, who luckily transforms back as he jumps from her arms. Before he could thank her, a very annoyed Thancred interrupts them.

"Enough of this nonsense!"

Thancred proceeds to leap across the gap and continue his attacks on the fuath, Urianger rescuing across to him. Amuto and Alisaie smile at each other before sprinting along the path in a race, while Minfilia and Alphniaud take their time. Having one foot in front of her, Amuto smirks at Alisaie in victory before heading straight for the target. Alisaie yells behind her, using her now rage to hit even harder.

"You cheated! I was _most certainly_ ahead of you!" 

"No no, I think our friend had you beat sister." Alisaie turns to an almost across Alphinaud then proceeds to push the poor boy to his doom, but he just ends up back at the start. Alphinaud now kneels on the ground in fright. 'Y-You tried to kill me!" 

The two woman laugh as the spell disappears, the ground returning to normal. "Oh quit being a scardey cat and pull your weight! We don't have time for your "weak of heart" ness today." 

The Fuath claps in amusement, even with all of their onslaught of attacks. "Bravo! You've mastered the melody, so for you...I will play a song of _terror!"_

They leap into the middle of the arena and begin playing a more sinister tune before transforming into a... _vile_ creature. Minfilia leans over as if to barf, the smell matching its appearance. "Ahh! It's hideous!"

Thancred loads another round of cartridges as he furrows his brow in annoyance. "I grow weary of these tricks!" 

"As do I. Bahamut!" Amuto proceeds to summon the dragon, the carbuncle flipping out of existence to make space. Once materialized, they begin to launch a continuous stream of spells, the Fuath groaning in pain. Very soon, it became too much for it, transforming back to its tall glamour. 

"V-Very well! I shall play you a song of even _greater_ terror!" Being somewhat musically inclined, Amuto hears the Fuath play a single note off key before the transformation is complete. Once the mist settles, all that remains was a little frog. 

"Nooooo! M-My performance!" 

"Eat this, you tone death **miscreant**!" She slams her book and squishes the frog, causing it to lay on the ground in defeat as it transform back to its original Fuath appearance. 

With their target defeated, they wait to see how the Fuath would react. The water surrounding them soon light up with yellow eyes, the Fuath cheering at their "performance".

"Ooo, you don't hold back." The group turns towards the entrance, seeing the mastermind Fuath standing unharmed. "But I would have it no other way! Seldom have I enjoyed such sport~!"

Cutting to the point, Urianger begins to speak. "We have satisfied thy demands. wilt thou now satisfy ours?" 

"Of course. Of course..." He points behind them with his candy cane. "There it is, the relic you seek! Yours for the taking. Have care you do not break it, though, yes?"

Amuto gives the twins a nod, who return the gesture, to go and secure their prize. The Fuath continues to stare at her in an... _unsettling_ manner. "Ah, but you, my friend...You are mighty indeed...and pleasing to the eye besides!" 

She raises her eyebrow in doubt, having a bad feeling come over her. "Thank you, I suppose? Though I don't know how I feel about a water spirit calling me attractive." 

"More! I want to see _more_ of her!" "Yessss, I could watch her forever!" "Why don't we just make her one of us?" The Fuath begin to chant "one of us", the whole group looking around in distress. 

The main Fuath throws its head back in glee, happy at their suggestion. "Wahaha! What a fine idea! Why ever didn't I think of that!? You may have the crown...but in exchange, we will have _**you!**_ **"**

Water begins to spew around them, building until it washes them away. Her friends call after her as she is swept away from them, losing consciousness soon after.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up damn you!" The familiar voice draws Amuto awake, eyes fluttering open to see her watery surroundings. Though initially confused, she lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing Ardbert, floating just above her.

"Oh, you're alive! Thank the gods. I don't know where you learned to breathe underwater, but it's lucky you can." As she swims towards him, he gives her some advice with a disapproving look on his face. "I'm sure you had your reasons, but the first rule with dealing with the Fuath...is do _not_ deal with the Fuath. It's said they are born from the souls of the drowned. Were it not for your little trick, you'd have joined them."

"And my friends?"

He gives her a small smile, the gesture causing her to sigh in relief. "They're safely back on dry land, searching for you, I expect."

She takes a look around as she begins the swim up. "These look like...ruins." 

"Aye, that's the royal capital of the Kingdom of Voeburt down there. It's seen better days. They were a stubborn lot, the Voeburtites. Set in their ways, but once you got to know them, you couldn't find a more welcoming people. All dead and buried now. Them and anyone else who might remember."

Ardbert's sadness was clear in his voice as he spoke of old memories. The sight left a pang in her heart, the Ishagardians having similarities to the Voeburtites, at the thought of losing the many friends she made there. As she approaches the surface, Ardbert lets out one last statement of regret, probably talking to himself. 

"Everything we did...everything we _gave..._ What was it for?" Unable to give him an answer, she turns to give him some words of comfort instead, but he had already disappeared from sight. She lets out a sigh before breaking the surface, seeing her friends in the distance as she swims to shore, hearing only tidbits of their conversations as she gets closer.

"I'm...I'm going back in!" Alisaie, fresh out of breath from diving underwater, is being consoled by Urianger. 

"Nay, my lady. Exhausted as thou art, thou wouldst only endanger thyself. I prithee, rest a moment." 

The others rush to the pair, disappointment in their eyes. "There was nothing where we looked." As they took a moment to think, Thancred is the first to spot her. "There you are!" 

The group looks up at her in relief, Alisaie jumping to her feet then proceeds to run over to tackle her in a hug. She gives them a small wave before she is knocked over, petting Alisaie's head to comfort her, her frown giving way to a small smile. "Sorry to worry you. It took me a bit to make the swim up." 

Alphinaud, always thinking of the worse case scenario, speaks his thoughts out loud without thinking. "Dear gods...were it not for Soroban's blessing...But I need not labor the point. I am glad to see you safe and well, my friend." 

Alisaie grabs Amuto by the shoulders and looks her dead in the eyes, her own eyes filled with tears ready to fall. "Have you _any_ idea how worried we were!? To wash up on the short, only to find you weren't with us!?" 

She pets her head again, tilting her head as she kept the smile on her face. "Forgive me, it's not like it was a choice to get sent to the bottom of the lake. But what of the crown? Don't tell me they-"

Alisaie interrupts her by placing said crown on her head, fitting almost perfectly. "Your crown, Your Majesty! The Fuath kept that part of the bargain at least!" 

Now with two relics in their hands, they begin to plan their next move when a concerned voice interrupts them. "Oh thank goodness, you're still here!" The group turns to see a Sul Uin fervently fluttering towards them. "A great big mob of mortals is marching to Il Mheg. Mortals with ugly weapons and _uglier_ faces. They wouldn't happen to be your friends, would they?" 

Thancred responds in clear annoyance. "Rather the reverse, I fear. The Eulmoran Army, at a guess."

  
Sul Uin perks up at the answer. "Meaning...we can play with them?" 

"As much as you like. But just to be sure, I will return with you to confirm their identities. If they are who we suspect, we will require your aid." 

Sul Uin clasps their hands in joy as she eyes the twins. "If Alphinaud is coming, then Alisaie will be too, yes? Can't have one without the other, you know!" 

Alisaie lets out a sigh before making it to her feet. "All right, Just remember, we're not your play mates this time." She turns to give Amuto a hand up. Before taking it, she first puts the crown away into her bag to join the dress. Now safely packed away, she takes Alisaie's hand, who hoists her to her feet. "I guess we leave the rest of the relic hunt to you. Be safe?" 

She gives her a smile of confidence to push away her fears, to push away her _own_ pains as well. "I will be fine! I have done this sort of thing before, you know, Warrior of Light, now Darkness, things." 

"Indeed you have, my friend. See you afterwards then!" They twins give her a wave farewell as they hurry after Sul Uin. 

* * *

The Crystarium was in a peaceful silence despite the recent battle with Eulmore. Surprisingly, it was almost as if nothing had happened earlier, though there was a bit more activity on the military side. The only one showing any real differences was the Exarch who, after confronting Ran’jit, has just now made his way back to the city. He takes his time to reach tower, recovering his strength as he gets closer to his destination. However, one can not be the lord of the city and not be constantly bombarded by reports, updates, and all matters of business. Being the kind of man he is, he goes about addressing each one, hiding his fatigue with ease.

After a few bells of this cycle, he finally makes it to the stairs leading into the Crystal tower. He acknowledges a bow from the two guards who stood by before heading inside. He made his way down the inner stairs to the Ocular, closing the door with his back as he sinks to the ground, now feeling the full effects of the day. Nevertheless, he needs to check one more thing before even thinking about resting. He pulls himself to his feet, waves his staff in front of him, and approaches his conduit, an image rippling onto it.

His expression softens as he watches the Warrior of Darkness and her friends making their way through Il Mheg, seeming unharmed. As they made their way through the home of the Fuath, she soon curls her lips in a fanged smile, the thrill of battle shining in her mismatched blue eyes. The sight of it makes his heart skip a beat, the desire to see it in person almost too strong to deny.

Now reaching the final room, he leans against the wall as he continues to watch, letting out a chuckle as Alphinaud fails to dodge the spell, having to be rescued by her in his froggy state. Her smile soon softens to one of enjoyment as she wins her race against Alisaie. His heart sinks at the sight of it, knowing full well she would never smile at him like that, but the hope for it still puts a certain... _weight_ in his heart.

With the fight now finished, the twins make their way to retrieve the crown, but the look the Fuath gave Amuto made the hairs on his neck stand. As he feared, they summon water to sweep the group away, separating and sending her deep underwater, his conduit rippling away the image as it loses connection to her briefly.

His heart begins to beat loud in his ears, his knuckles turning white as he death grips his staff. He places his hand onto the conduit, leaning into it as he mutters to himself. "She is alright, she will be fine...but...but maybe-"

He shakes his head knowing he could only watch her, watch and _pray_ she lives as he attempts to summon her image once more. He lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when she reappears again, now consoling a very worried Alisaie, with the rest of her friends nearby. Knowing full well she will make short work of the Lightwarden, he waves his staff to dispel the image, satisfied with his checks. His last task now complete, he turns to his private chambers when a voice rings in his mind, stopping him in his tracks. The memory causes a small blush to color his cheeks.

_“_ _I hope you’ll make them for me again.”_

He clears his throat before changing his course, now leaving the Ocular. As the doors open to the tower, the guards on watch look at the Exarch in confusion, having just seen him enter not even half a bell ago.

"Heading somewhere, my lord? You seem to be in a bit of a rush, would you like an escort?"

The question pulls him out of his thoughts. He turns to the guard, but only to shake his head at the offer. "No, no, I am alright, thank you. I am just...heading to the markets for something." 

"My apologies for delaying you then, my lord."

He gives the Exarch a salute, he in turn giving him a nod of acknowledgment before making his way to the markets. The thought of what fillings to use this time around overflow his mind, but they are soon overshadowed by the image of her smiling in enjoyment. He pulls his cowl over his face more in order to conceal the growing blush, quickening his pace to finish his errand before anyone notices his _dilemma_. 


	12. Mankind's Fond Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though misguides, the fae all care for man, care for their presence. Some play games, some ask for patronage, and some ask for just their presence, but who are we to question these creatures? For man no longer venture to their home, too afraid of what they do not know.

"M-Mortals! Mortals are here, lots of them!" The Nu Mou runs away into the village, the group confused by the display. Thancred turns to Urianger with one eyebrow raised in question.

  
"I thought you said the Nu Mou were men's best friends. The poor thing was besides itself with fear." 

  
"'Twas besides itself, perhaps...but not with fear." Urianger lets out a sigh as they watch two Nu Mou approach them once more, arguing among themselves. 

  
"This is unacceptable! Unacceptable, I tell you. To have so many morals appear at once...Its more excitement than we could bear!" 

  
"Greetings, Elder Wyd Aenc, Tyr Nee. It hath been a while."

  
As Urianger begins to explain the situation to the Nu Mou, her mind wanders as she closely examines them, her head tilting in interest. "Floppy eats, adorable noses, looks very fluffy." Paying no mind to the conversation, she makes her way over to them and crouches down, her tail swaying in interest. Her sudden appearance interrupts them, causing them to step back in surprise. 

  
"If the king is set free, none here will be safe-ah!" 

  
"My apologies for the startle, I just thought you were very adorable so I wanted a closer look. But what Urianger was saying, we have already slain the Lightwarden of Lakeland and would like to do the same here, if you would be so kind as to assist us."

  
Now flustered by her comments, Urianger takes the opportunity to take it a step further. "Elder...given all that is at stake, I cannot well expect thee simply to roll over, and acquiesce to our request. But even now, a powerful for draweth near, and I fear I must beseech thee to hasten thy deliberations, that though mightst fetch us the scepter while there is yet time to use it."

  
"R-Roll over!? F-Fetch!? Ahhh! Ahhhh!" "You know full well that naught gives up greater pleasure than to render aid to men! You know full well, yet you speak the words of power regardless? It's unfair! Unfair, I tell you!" 

  
She looks back in question, seeing Thancred and Minfilia also surprised by the reaction. Urianger gives her a shake of the head, so she presses no further, turning her attention back to Wyd Aenc as they speak again. 

  
"In happier times, it was our honor to assist mortals in need and receive rewards befitting our deeds. Since the Kingdom of Voeburt fell, however, we've been starved of man's patronage. After so many years of deprivation, it is...difficult to ignore such an earnest entreaty." 

  
They take a brief moment to think over the request before giving them an answer. "Very well, Urianger. I promise to give you as swift an answer as I may. In return, I ask that you and yours remain here the while, and bestow upon us your patronage. Is this arrangement agreeable?" 

  
With a shrug of his shoulders, Urianger gives them a nod as all but she follows Tyr Nee into the village, Wyd Aenc staying behind for a brief moment. They give her a quick sniff in curiosity before speaking.

  
"You are quite the curious one, calling us such things. Will you be offering your patronage to our people as well?" 

  
"Helping people is what I do! Though, I was wondering if I could do something for you first?" 

  
Wyd Aenc tilts their head in curiosity, not paying attention to her hand reaching for behind their ear. "For me, what could-hmmm~" They thump their tail in glee as she scratches behind their ear, her own tail swaying in satisfaction as she giggles at the reaction. 

* * *

Having found some of Wyd Lad's missing ink, stolen by the "lawless ones", she made her way out of the cave in search of Minfilia. Her worry grows as she doesn't catch sight of her, thinking she may have been harmed by the annoying Nu Mou when looking for her share of ink. She makes her way to the cliffside when she spots her golden hair shining in the sun, sighing in relief as she makes her way over to her. 

  
"Minfilia!" Her call causes the girl to turn in surprise, relaxing when she realizes who it is. 

  
"Oh, thank goodness. There you are. Those Nu Mou were rather frightening. I'm glad you are safe." 

  
She lets out a hearty laugh then pats Minfilia on the head, who is surprised by the gesture. "You needn't worry about my child, but I'm glad you are safe as well."

  
Still petting her head, Minfilia attempts to fend off her hand, though a smile grows slightly. "I haven't seen much actual combat, so I was a little nervous, but I'm happy I could help." Her smile soon turns into a frown, causing Amuto to drop her hand from her head. 

  
"Something bothering you Minfilia?" 

  
She keeps her head down as she answers. "The Minfilias before me battled sin eaters as part of the Eulmoran Army, but that had all changed by the time I was found. They help me captive so that I wouldn't follow in the others' footsteps. I'd still be in my cell now had Thancred not spirited me away. When he found me...I knew nothing of the world. I didn't know how to live, let alone _fight_." She turns her gaze to her, a sadness pooling in her blue eyes.

"Thancred once told me that if the effort to summon you failed, it would fall to me to face the Lightwardens. I realized then that it was the only reason he kept me close-as a contingency. The truth is, he can't _stand_ to be around me. Because I'm not _her_. I'm not _his_ **_Minfilia_**."

  
She gives Minfilia a sad smile, understanding the pain she was feeling. "You heard us earlier, didn't you?"

  
She nods her head slowly, the tears in her eyes ready to spill. "Enough, yes...When we journeyed to Nabaath Areng together...When we drew near, I felt as though...I was fading away...I shut my eyes and covered my ears, and then...and then..."

  
As if trying to remember, she closes her eyes, furrowing her brow in concentration. "I really don't remember much after, though what Thancred said happened lines up with what little I do. The vague feeling that I said something to him, I did, but it wasn't me at all, it was _her_. Afterward, Thancred didn't say a word. Only kept to himself and brooded. There's nothing I can do for him. Nothing I can offer but my presence, though it only reminds him of his loss. So I made up my mind."

  
Minfilia looks to her once more, determination mixed into her tearful eyes. " _She_ should be the one to live on. That's why I tried to find you because I knew that was what she wanted. But now that you're here...I'm not entirely sure what she intends me to do. Was I meant to tell you something or bring you to someone or _somewhere_? I can feel the answer at the edge of my mind just out of reach-"

  
The sound of inhumane screeching pierces the air, causing both her and Minfilia to groan in pain. "Ahhh! What...What is that!?" As Minfilia covers her ears in an attempt to block out the noise, she looks for the source, feeling its power from the castle. As if calling her, her vision blurs to white, soon fading to a dark, hazy room. A single figure peaks through the fog, her skin prickling at the sight. The noise stops as a horrid voice calls out to her. 

  
"Why? Why did you imprison us? Such boredom...such _tedium_ have we suffered. It is unfair! _Unfair_! **Come**... **Come and _play_ with us**..." 

  
Her vision returns to normal, knowing full well who it was that called her. Now with the noise gone, Minfilia walks over to her and hands her the ink she had recovered. 

  
"This is everything I have. Please see it delivered to the Nu Mou. I will bear word to Thancred and the others." Before being able to say goodbye, Minfilia hurries back to the pixie village. She takes one last look at the castle before making her way back to Pla Enni. 

  
Having returned Wyd Lad their missing ink, they let her know that Wyd Aenc has returned with news on their decision. She thanks them and waves farewell before seeking out the Elder Nu Mou. Already seeing the rest of the group with Wyd Aenc, they nod at her presence. 

  
"You have very good timing! Before I begin, please allow me to express my gratitude for your kind patronage. Having been deprived of purpose for so long, our people are overjoyed at being able to serve again. But on to the matter of the stone scepter. During our deliberations, we were forced to concede that we will never have the power to deal with our fallen monarch. We can release Titania neither from the castle nor from torment. In light of this, we have decided to entrust their fate to you. The stone scepter of the Nu Mou, take it." They waddle over to her and held out the stone scepter, its name matching its appearance. She takes it from them and puts it safely away in her bag, the extra weight confirming the progress on their mission. 

  
"Ere you continue your quest, allow me to enlighten you as regards to your foe." Their attention refocuses on Wyd Aenc as they continue. "Know that Titania is not a name, but a title bestowed upon one chosen to lead the pixies by the grace of nature. This leader, upon Il Mheg's founding, arose as ruler of all fae folk to bring order to our riotous kind. In our turn, we fae folk render our blessing upon nature-water, wood, and wind- so that our king might be further empowered. Though they are become a sin eater, their powers remain unchanged. When you face them, be prepared to face the full fury of nature."

  
Minfilia's face fills with worry. "Oh dear...Is there anything else that we should know?"

  
Wyd Aenc takes a moment to think it over. "Anything else...? Hmm, only that if you feel unready for the challenge, and none here would blame you for it, you are welcome to remain among us for a while longer. After all, I myself have yet to enjoy your patronage, and who knows when I will next have the chance? We would see that you were comfortable, of course, and do all in our power to make you feel... _at home_. ehehehe..."

  
"Oi!" Feo Ul pops into existence out of nowhere, spooking poor Minfilia. "Honestly. I look away for one moment, and ever faerie and their nuncle tries to _steal_ my sapling from me! That is my sapling! Mine, so you hear!? Not yours, not the Fuath's, and anyone who so much as **thinks** about trying to seduce her will wish they hadn't!" 

  
Her ears droop in slight embarrassment at the display when Urianger begins to speak. "The final relic is a pair of shoes wrought of crystal, held in the amaro's safekeeping at their settlement, Wolekdorf. It bearth mentioning that these amaro are unlike those which thou has heretofore encountered. Owing to a peculiarity in evolution, they are capable of speech, and this we might negotiate with them as we have the fae folk." 

  
Wyd Aenc lets out a sigh in dismay. "Though it saddens us to see you leave, we wish you well on your way. When you arrive in Wolekdorf, seek out the largest of the amaro. His name is Seto, and he is their leader and the bearer of the relic."

  
She kneels and scratches behind Wyd Aenc's ear once more, Feo Ul puffing their cheeks in jealousy. "Thank you Wyd Aenc, I hope this is a good alternative to not receiving patronage." 

  
Wyd Aenc thumps their tail in glee once more, the others surprised at the scene. "Y-Yes, we have never experienced this before and it is _quite_ wonderful....hmmm~" 

  
They all laugh before setting out to see Seto, she waving goodbye to them as Feo Ul begrudgingly poofs away in a flare of sparkles.

* * *

"Ard...bert?" The giant amaro awakens at the call of his name, but his expression saddens at the sight of her. "...Oh. Forgive me, I was...having a dream. Seldom do men visit us. What brings you to our village?" 

  
"We've come to ask for the crystal shoes, which we've been told by Wyd Aenc of the Nu Mou that you are their guardian. We are here to slay the Lightwarden that haunts these lands. If it worries you, the corruption of light they give off does not affect me, as I've already vanquished the Lightwarden of Lakeland." 

  
Seto's eyes widen in shock at the request. "Did I hear you aright? You desire the crystal shoes...that you may confront the Lightwarden? No, no, you mustn't think such thoughts. Even if you are indeed immune to the Light's corruption, as you claim, vanquishing the king will bring you naught but sorrow. Forget this folly. Return whence you came."

  
Thancred tries to change his mind. "While we appreciate your concern, we have no choice in the matter. Will you not reconsider?" 

  
Seto looks down to think, Urianger taking the cue in stride. "Come, my friends. Let us leave him to his thoughts." He leads them just a yalm away, enough to be out of earshot. "Hmm, 'tis harder by far to change the minds of they who mean well than they who mean ill."

  
Minfilia is the first to speak up. "Forgive me...but I'm not sure I understand..." Urianger shakes his head, realizing his mistake. 

  
"And little wonder. 'Tis the first time thou hast set foot here. 'Twould behoove you all to learn something of the nature of this community, I think, and there is no surer way than to speak with its members. In such wise, you will come to understand Seto's reason for refusing us, and I hope, gain an insight into how he may yet be persuaded...So I bid ye seek out the amaro and make yourselves known unto them. A gentle touch shall suffice by way of greeting." 

  
She shrugs at him before waving the group farewell, each making their way around the village. She makes her way to a smaller amaro, their name Rispa, waving as they notice her. 

  
"Well now...It is not often that we are visited by men, must less unglamoured ones. What brings you so far from your own kind?" 

  
"I have come to learn about your people, but if you'll excuse me a brief moment..." Rispa looks at her in confusion as she reaches to pet his head, the gesture reminding her of her dear Chocobo back home. Rispa koos in delight, happy with the petting.

  
"Krrrr, ah how long has it been since last I felt man's touch? I cannot help but be reminded of my master's hand...He was a knight of Voeburt, you see, a noble and valiant soul. But like so many others, he died fighting the sin eaters. though he is long departed, I remain in this land out of respect for his memory." Soon losing himself in thought, she leaves to greet the next amaro, to further understand Urianger's meaning.

  
On the other side of the village, a little isolated to himself was Eo An. Although not noticing her, she reaches up to pet him, who wiggles away from her touch. 

  
"Agh. Th-That tickles! Enough! I never had a master, I'm not accustomed to it!" He turns to her, his expression plain. "Not that I dislike your kind, you understand. On the contrary, we amaro were _bred_ to be fond of men. In the beginning, we were all mindless beasts, but then a mage of Ronka gave up the gift of intelligence, that we might better serve our masters. After the empire fell, those with the gift eventually died out. On rare occasions, however, we are born with the seed of our ancestors in us. If we live long enough amongst men, this seed may quicken, restoring the power of speech to us, among other things. So it was with me...though I never had a master, as I told you." Having nothing left to say, he nestles himself back to his nest, the new information confusing her as she looks for another amaro to pet. 

  
As she makes her way back into the village, she sees Minfilia and Thancred getting along nicely with the other amaro, Minfilia especially with a big smile on her face from petting them. She soon sees an amaro looking in slight longing at the others, making him her next "target". Sneaking up on him, she surprises him in pets, causing him to ruffle his feathers in delight.

  
"Ghrrr!? What's happening!? Why am I being patted!? It's...It's _wonderful_..." Taking full advantage of the situation, he nuzzles his head into her hands more, greedily taking all the pets. "Seldom do we have the chance to enjoy the attentions of man. Your kind loath to come here for fear of the fae folk."

  
She smiles, enjoying being able to pet such a happy subject. "Considering the "gatekeepers" are the _pixies_ , could you blame us?"

  
He koos in response, withdrawing his head from her hands. "I suppose not, but we are fae folk too. When first we made our home here, we swore an oath to the faerie king, you see. 'Tis easy to forget sometimes."

  
She gives him one final scratch in thanks before heading back to Urianger, seeing the other two still making their way around. Noticing her return, Urianger turns and examines her face.

  
"Judging by thy expression 'twould seem thou hath peered into the hearts of the amaro, to see the intense and abiding love they bear for man. It is our of concern for our welfare, and not scorn, that Seto seeketh to dissuade us from confronting their king. Yet confront their king we must, and to that end, we must needs have the crystal shoes. Might I prevail upon thee to confer with Seto in private? The task of slaying the Lightwarden will ultimately be thine, and it is for thee, I believe, that he worrieth most. Tell him of thy many great deeds. Spoken in earnest, thy words may yet move him to change his mind." 

  
"Can't hurt to try, I suppose." She shrugs before making her way to Seto, though something kept peeking from the edges of her thoughts. " _Why did he say Ardbert? Perhaps_..."

  
She shakes her head of the thought as she approaches Seto. He notices her approach, turning to her before speaking. "You have spoken to my brethren. Then you see it not out of scorn that I deny you the relic...The untold _sorrow_ we would feel if you or anyone that has put a gentle hand on us is..."

  
She smiles up at him, hoping the sadness behind it conveys her understanding. "I know. Your love of man is bred within you, and even more so by those of you who had masters. Even so, I ask you give me the shoes. It is something I must do, for this land, and the realm itself."

  
Seto sighs, unable to make a decision. "What am I to do with such declarations...Tell me, why do you wish this? This land...It is no longer _man's_ to fight for, nor will your doing compel the fae folk to change. For you to have obtained the other relics, you already paid the due price, naught more is owed of you. Why then would you risk all to face our fallen king?" 

  
She gives him the best smile she can, though the ache in her heart bleeds through it. "For those who can yet be saved. To save the fae folk is to save all people of Norvrandt, and I wouldn't be much of a hero if I only helped those of mankind, would I?" 

  
Seto's eyes widen at her response. "What...did you say? The very words...Could it be a mere coincidence?" He lets out a sigh, knowing full well when to give in. "Very well. You may believe what you say, but we shall see if you have the strength to do it. Sin eaters have been prowling the area of late. Prove yourself against them, and I will consider giving you the relic. When you are well prepared, meet me in the clearing to the east. There, I will lure out the fiends, that you may slay them."

He soon turns to the east and takes flight. She follows his airborne frame, quickly informing Urianger of her short venture out as she passes him, the elezen wishing her luck. She avoids as many creatures on her path as possible, making quick work of any who attempt to chase her down. Seto soon lands, waiting until she was closer before explaining the test.

  
"I will use my voice to lure our the sin eaters, as I once did when I hunted with an old friend. Ready then?"

  
With grimoire already in hand, she shrugs her shoulders as her ruby carbuncle flips into existence. "Ready as I'll ever be."

  
He turns to the open field to begin but first mutters to himself a quick reminder. "A feeble cry for ravenous; a mighty roar for the territorial..."

He lets out a feeble cry, causing four nearby lesser sin eaters to rush at them. She casts Miasma and Bio in combination, following with Bane to spread the effects to them all. As they howl in pain, they try to slash at her, she dodging with ease. Her carbuncle engulfs them in a fiery blaze, but before they fell in defeat, one lets out a last cry for help. In response, three more sin eaters appear, her sighing at the extra hassle. She casts Outburst in combination with her carbuncle's Crimson Cyclone, ending them in poisonous fire. She wipes the sweat off her brow, realizing she had more issues with the Fuath and their stupid tricks.

"You make short work of those creatures, I will not deny..." The sound of wings flapping catches her attention, turning to see him about to take flight.

"I have seen enough, let us return to Wolekdorf. I have something more...personal to ask of you next."

She tilts her head in curiosity but holds her tongue, for now, quickly following him back to the village.

Now settled back in his nest, Seto awaits her return before divulging the details.   
  


"Please bear in mind this is not a test of your strength, but a personal request. A while ago, I fought sin eaters who had wandered into Il Mheg. In the heat of battle, I dropped my prized possession-a medallion. Of all the places that it should fall, it was Longmirror Lake. We amaro are not fond of water and we _certainly_ cannot dive very deep. I briefly entertained the thought of turning to the Fuath, but as you know from dealing with them before, they are more likely to keep it rather than return it to me. I had despaired of retrieving my treasure, but having seen what you are capable of, perhaps you will be able to find it. So while I ponder a moment longer over your request for the shoes, would you mind searching for my medallion? If it should elude even _you_ , I will accept it gone... **forever**."   
  


The sadness in his eyes sent a pang to her heart, placing a hand over her pendant. She gave him a reassuring smile, reaching up to pet his head gently. He koos at the touch, leaning against her hand in enjoyment.

"I'll try my best."

With a quick pet goodbye, she quickly makes her way to the lake, being extra careful to avoid any mischievous pixies that could whisk her off the path.

* * *

No matter how many ruins she passed, nothing of resemblance appeared. Coins of all values, pots and pans covered in rust, and even _gemstones_ , but not what she was looking for. _Finally_ , something different shines within a bed of seagrass. She swam her way down, finding a golden round disk, probably the most medallion looking object she could find. Stowing it away safely, she quickly swam back to the surface, making sure to avoid the eyes of the Fuath.

The way back was slower with being soaked from the drive, her hair and fur still a wet mess. As she approaches the village, she exchanges look with an incoming Minfilia, waving her over. Minfilia runs to her in worry, surprised at her current situation.

"Amuto! We were looking everywhere for-Why are you _wet_? Did the Fuath come after you again!?" 

She places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "No, just returning from a request for a certain amaro. Now, if you _don't_ want to get wet, I suggest you step back." 

Minfilia does as asked, taking a few steps back as Amuto switches to her emerald carbuncle. She kneels to pet it, the carbuncle tilting its head, awaiting her command.

" _Gust_."

The carbuncle summons a strong wind to flow to her, causing her hair and fur to poof as it fully dries. She soon takes a seat on a nearby rock, rummaging through her bag for a brush. She tames down mess of hair, swishing her fluffy tail back and forth, Minfilia's eyes watching it intently. She giggles at the sight, extending the brush to her.

"Would you like to brush it? It is _very_ soft when freshly dried."

"M-May I really?"

Although reaching for the brush, she waits for Amuto's nod before grabbing it, gently brushing the tail put before her. As Amuto begins to re-braid her hair, she smiles at the sight of Minfilia's joy over experiencing something new. 

"Bare in mind, miqo-I mean, _mystels_ do not usually allow people outside of close friends or relatives to touch their ears or tail. However, it'll be a good experience to have in the case of others with similar afflictions."

She nods her head in understanding, the thought of already being considered close friends causes her to smile happily. Now a bit more presentable, Minfillia hands back the brush, which is put away for safekeeping, Amuto rises to her feet, ready to head back.

"Come on, we best hurry back to get others then go see Seto."

Minfilia nods in understanding, following her as she leads the way. They soon catch sight of the other two, waving them to follow. All now present, Seto turns to them, their appearance did little at stopping Seto's attention being solely on Amuto.

"How fared your search?"

"Right here." 

She takes out the glistening disk from her pack, placing it in front of him. Seto leans forward to check its authenticity. He wiggles with joy, the happiness plain in his voice.

"Ah! My medallion, you really did find it! Oh, I know not how to thank you. It is my most _treasured_ possession, a gift from a dear... _departed_ soul. He was a traveler, and together we journeyed to the ends of the world and back again, when I was young of course. In those days, I could not speak, but we found _joy_ in each other's company nonetheless. Oh, the memories..."

Almost getting lost in the past, he shakes his head to bring him back to the present, to finish his story. "This medallion, he found during an adventure, fashioning it into a necklace for me, his "partner in crime". I had not the words to tell him then, but it filled my heart with pride. I was so... _so_ happy." 

Amuto notices a familiar shade watching from the distance, the look on his face...disbelief, at least until Seto began to speak once more. 

"His name was Ardbert, and he was my friend." 

"Ardbert?" The call of his name causes him to take a step back in surprise but quickly realizes she said it back to clarify, for him. 

"Everyone blamed him for the flood, him and his comrades. Some few spoke up for them, of the _many_ whose lives they had touched. But as the years went by, the voices were drowned out by those who only uttered the adventurers' names as a **curse**."

The pain in his voice causes Ardbert to look down in shame, but he continues the sad tale, unaware of his dear friend's presence, ever so close. "It was too much to bear, so I left...I left behind men and their _lies_ and came to this place. Ardbert was a trusting soul, _constantly_ drawn into the trouble of others, yet in spite of this, he never thought twice when he saw someone in need. He always tried to help. It was no different then, the world needed heroes, needed **him** , and yet...He was a good man who deserved to be happy. I wish...I _wish_ I could have told him that, at least..."

Feeling Ardbert's presence fade, she smiles up at Seto, hoping to convey his feelings for him. "I'm sure he knows how much you cared about him."

In fondness, Seto looks at her, his eyes smiling. "You remind me of him, your kindness...When we amaro were created, we were granted the ability to perceive souls, thus did we recognize our masters. That ability had long since faded from our kind, but due perhaps to my reversion, I can see yours. Faintly but _surely_. It is reminiscent of Ardbert's, **strikingly** so. Of course, you are you, and no one else. We are not defined by the soul we are born with, but the _path_ we walk. Nevertheless... I cannot help but feel this is more than a mere coincidence, which is why I will place my faith in you. The relic, it is yours." 

Seto summons the crystal shoes, which float straight into her hands. She puts them safely with the others, all four now together.

"Thank you, Seto, I hope to live up to your faith." She closes her eyes for a moment, feeling the warmth of the four relics, now all within her possession. She takes a brief moment to look at the distant castle, not yet knowing how little time she will have to bring an end to the king's long-standing torment. 


	13. Titania's Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voice calls from the fog, filled with nothing but a sinister desire for fun. "Come...Come play with us." At the end, who will remain to wear the crown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best at battle scenes, tis hard ;-; I hope y'all still like it, even with changes here and there and EVERYWHERE :D Happy new year! Let us start it off with more of this xD

"There's trouble! _Terrible_ trouble!" The group turns, seeing a frantic Oul Singun, one of the other Lydah Lran pixies, fluttering to them in panicked haste. As soon as they got closer, they went straight into the story. 

"Together with the twins, we were playing tricks on some _nasty_ mortals to stop them from setting foot into Il Mheg. _At first,_ they ran off screaming, which was lots of fun! But then a scary, bony, _wrinkly_ old mortal came along and spoiled everything! None of our tricks seem to work on him, which is now fun at all, and now they're getting closer and **closer...** " 

Thancred frowns in dismay then looks to the others. " **Ran'jit**. If he manages to find his way in, all our efforts will have been for naught."

Urianger nods in agreement. "As thou sayest. Should we be discovered ere our mission here is complete, and the Lightwarden yet liveth, our task will be rendered nigh impossible. If we are to prevail, we must needs divide our forces. Thus do I propose the following..."

He looks to Amuto before speaking anew. "Whilst thou salliest forth to meet with the Lightwarden, we shall join in the effort to obstruct the trespassers. Should we succeed in staying their advancement, all the better. Yet even should we fail, if we can but delay our enemy's arrival long enough for thee to secure victory, our plan may still be deemed a success."

She gives him a firm nod, patting a hand onto her chest. "Leave it to me, I will turn the lights out before you know it."

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Minfilia take a few steps towards her, the same look she had during their talk earlier shining in her eyes. "Let me come with you, I have the blessing too!" 

Before Amuto could decline her request, Thancred spits it out faster. "No Minfilia, you'll only get underfoot. Now come." He quickly leaves, Oul Singun leading the way. Minfilia turns to follow but pauses for a moment longer. 

"I wish there were more I could do...Please be careful." 

"Minfilia!" Thancred's call makes her sprint after him, Amuto smiling as they walk out of her sight. 

"May She guide thee to victory, my friend."

She turns to see Urianger bow to her before he follows the others back to Lyhda Lran. She lets out a sigh as Seto speaks up behind her.

"Forgive me, it seems my indecision has cost you precious time, but I am convinced now. Convinced you will triumph." She turns to him, giving him a soft smile in response.

"To the south, you will find the bridge to Lyhe Ghiah. As the bearer of the four relics, the gate to the castle will open to you." 

She reaches up to take hold of his head, placing her forehead against his. "Thank you." A soft koo leaves the amaro before she let him go, waving goodbye as she ran towards the castle. 

* * *

She pants as she runs, covering a few malms of hills and streams before making it to the stone path leading up to the castle. The blinding light from above continues to prove annoying, the thought of the night returning giving her another reason to finish quickly. As she follows it, she lets out a grunt, feeling the wound on her stomach open slightly.

"Now is _not_ the time for you to give in. We got a job to do, _I_ got a job to do." 

She growls in annoyance, reaching behind her to grab a numbing tonic from her bag. Having little patience, she pulls the cork out with her teeth, spitting it out before downing it all in one go. It soon takes effect, the building burn falling back down to a numb ache. She shoves the vial back in her bag, now sprinting up the first of _many_ flights of stairs in front of her. As she makes her way up, she takes note of the odd behavior of native creatures she has passed, either hiding or barely giving her any thought. The relics begin to pulse in warmth once more as if to answer her. That _or_ because the entrance to the castle was now in sight. 

She makes the turn around the central fountain, walking up the last few steps before placing a hand on the large, wooden gate. A light engulfs her body, the door shaking in response, then she heard a "click". 

"The gate has recognized that you bear all four relics. The seal is broken."

Amuto turns to see Feo Ul next to her, a longing look on their face. They turn to her before speaking again. "All that remains is to enter the castle and confront Titania, a being bereft of reason and mercy. It is sure to be a ferocious battle, but if anyone can bring an end to our king's torment, it is you, my [precious sapling]." 

Feo Ul flutters over, placing a hand upon her cheek. The gesture makes Amuto smile, the feeling of their confidence lighting a fire within her. They fly away just out of reach, their expression changing to one of warning. 

"Yet know this, my adorable sapling; though we fae folk may appear to live unfettered lives, there are still laws that bind us. To _take back_ as much as is **taken**. To _create_ as much as is **destroyed**. To _give_ as much as is **received**. In all things, balance must be preserved...and the same will be asked of you." They give her a smile before letting out a light chuckle. "But worry not! Come what may, your beautiful branch will _ever_ be at your side." 

"Thank you Feo Ul, I will take your words to heart. Now come, we have a king to see and little time to see them." She smiles up at the pixie before turning to the gates in front of her.

She takes a deep breath before pushing them open, the chilly breeze that comes out sobering her expression. She takes the first few steps inside, the sound of her heel hitting the ground echo through the empty room. Once she fully passes the threshold, the doors close once more.

" _Who goes there? Are you the one who broke the seal?"_ The voice sent a chill to her spine, remembering the vision she had earlier. She looks up to see the face from the shadows in front of her. The color of their dress and wings do depict the way of the pixies, but the dead look in their eyes convey all she needed to confirm that this was just another lost, another _sin eater_. Titania begins to speak once more, Amuto grabbing her book in preparations for the impending battle. 

" _Ah, so much time lost...So much frolicking and feasting left undone. We must make up for it, we must...Beginning by playing with **you**!"_

"If play I must then play with you _I_ _shall_!" She summons her Topaz carbuncle, who takes the brunt of Titania's first hit. As they continue to swing their staff at the summon, the carbuncle takes hold of the weapon with its mouth. Titania becomes frustrated by the act, waving the staff to dislodge it. Using the distraction, Amuto casts Miasma and Bio in combination at them, a screech sounding at the successful cast.

Titania charges at her, but she leaps to the side to dodge, closing her book and thrusting it forward at them, a ball of energy surging from it. Although causing little more than scratches on them, Amuto feels the stolen energy build in her, recasting her poisonous spells once more. She sees that Titania has completely forgotten about her carbuncle, who continues to hang on until commanded otherwise.

The smirk on her face isn't noticed by the eater, who was too distracted by their _fun_. Amuto swipes two fingers across the pages of her book then to her carbuncle, who summons down a circle of earth magic onto Titania, who howls in pain. In annoyance, they swing their staff once more, sending the carbuncle flying to hit the wall with a thump, who fades away from the damage. Titania tries to get back on their feet, the persisting crater continuing its damage, but Amuto swings her book towards them, ripping her hand back in opposition. 

" **Fester** _ **.**_ _"_ Scratches turn into wounds, wounds turn into bloody scars, but her opponent lets out a sickening laugh instead, the gut-wrenching joy plain in its eyes. 

" _We're sick of this cramped old castle! Let's play in the **forest**!"_ They fly around in a circle, magic pulsating from them as the room begins to change. Once the light settles, her eyes widen at the glamour, vibrate greenery surrounding her. Titania slams her staff against the ground, vines sprouting and twisting across the room. Amuto sprints away to a non-overlapping spot, but one grabs onto her leg, slowly snaking to bind her whole body, it's grip strengthening to strangle her. She furrows her brow at the mistake, flicking her wrist to summon her ruby carbuncle, who whips its tail to burn off the vine. As she rises back to her feet, she winces at the slight pain, the vine having done more than she thought. Titania lets out their creepy laugh once more, bringing Amuto's attention back to see them unfurl their wings. 

" _Come and play! For the night is bright, and you can sleep when you're **dead!** "_

She sprints to Titania, feeling the energy building within her surroundings. As she made it within arms reach of them, the ground pulsates in energy, her carbuncle's disappearance attesting to her correct assumption. Titania swings their staff at her, but Amuto blocks the brunt of it with her book, resulting in a softened blow to the stomach. It sends her sliding backward, her expression slightly pained as she remains on her feet. As she catches her breath, Titania flies upwards, a sickly smile forming on their face.

" _The more the merrier! **Join us, my children!"** _

They summon three tree familiars, all about the same size as them, who charges straight at her. Amuto lets out a cackle, deadly intent burning in her eyes. She grabs her codex with her free hand, crossing her arms with the pages of both books facing outwards.

" _Two_ can play at that game! Come **, _Bahamut_ , _Eos_!**" 

The two summons blink into existence next to her, Eos proceeding to sit on her shoulder as she heals her caster's wounds, Bahamut casting Ahk Morn onto the would-be assailants. The three trees burn away, but Titania's grin only widens.

_"Grow my lovelies, grow! **Bigger is better~!"** _The three creatures soon grow to the size of the room, as if becoming the walls themselves. They attempt to hit, slash, and slam at her, but she dodges their slow attacks with little difficulty. She frowns in annoyance, but she decides to use them against each other. She moves so each attack hits the other enemy, so they would whittle down each other, her taking minimal damage. Once she notices they were very weakened, she commanded Bahamut to cask Ahk Morn once more, burning them all to ash.

She stares up at Titania, who kept twirling around in the air, having so much _fun_. Trying to keep her breathing under control, she shots forth an energy drain once more, feeling their malicious power welling up in her. She cringes in pain, the energy furthering her current fatigue. Titania begins to build her last cast, the abundant aether visibly to even the unseeing. Amuto closes her eyes in response, focusing the remaining energy into herself and Bahamut, Eos discarded for additional potency. She casts a barrage of ruins until she feels the build-up complete, casting forth deathflare, combined with Bahamut's Ahk Morn. The combined spells engulf Titania's body, their horrid screams shaking the walls. As her spell wanes away, Titania drops their staff, their spell falling just short of completion. As they fade away into light, the final calls of their pained existence echo through the room.

" _We will play... **no more..."**_

Amuto reaches forth, taking the corrupted light within her, the warmth of it hotter than the last. Just as it came, it soon passed, the windows darkening at the coming night. She smiles at the sight before falling to her knees, the exhaustion hitting her all at once. While attempting to catch her breath, she places a hand onto her stomach, wincing at the touch. She pulls it back, the wound now reopened. She curses to herself as she heals it quickly if only to hide it for the time being. 

"You have freed our fallen king. Not that I expected any less, my [adorable sapling]." She looks up to see an approaching Feo Ul, her smile returning as she rises to her feet.

"I said I would, did I not?" Feo Ul gives her a smile in response as the four relics flies from Amuto's bag, circling in bright light, as if in celebration.

"The dress, the crown, the scepter, the shoes-the time has come for these relics to serve their true purpose." As Feo Ul flies up towards them, they continue their explanation in glee. "For they are not only keys to the castle; they are also blessings to be bestowed upon the new king. The way into the castle is opened when it is time to relieve the reigning monarch of the throne and the **brave soul** who does the deed as the honor of _taking their place!"_

" _Me_? The _**king** _of the fae folk? But wouldn't that mean-"

"Yes...Should you ascend the throne, you will become one of **us** , never again to live as men do."

Feo Ul floats down to her once more, placing a loving hand onto her cheek. "My adorable sapling. My precious mortal. We fae folk live forever, but such is not your virtue. To strive for a dream you will _never_ see-to sow seeds that others may _one day_ taste the fruits of your garden- _that_ is the beauty of your kind. Burn _bright and shine_ as only you can. These blessings, your lovely branch will accept in your stead."

"Feo Ul..." The pixies fly up into the middle of the ring of relics, turning to her with a knowing smile. They soon engulf them in bright light, Amuto covering her eyes to shield herself. As the light fades, she lowers her hand, seeing her lovely branch take form as _**Titania**._

_"[Rejoice and revel, for the Kingdom of Rainbows is **forever young.**_ ]" 

Titania puts their hand towards her, a mischievous smile on their face. "Now, shall we attend to those unwise enough to trespass in our realm?" 

Amuto laughs before returning the smile with one of her own, her eyes shining at the thought. "I thought you would _never_ ask." 

* * *

The burning skies still shine bright as the Eulmoran army made their way into Lydha Lran, Ran'jit at the head. The pixies continue to play their games, their invisible glamour confusing the novice soldiers. Their giggles echo around them, to mock them. A blue-haired Hyur, more than likely the Adjutant, attempts to make sense of the games.

"Damn these pixies and their tricks!" 

Alphinaud, Urianger, and Minfilia watch from a distance, themselves under the pixies' spell of invisibility. Although varied in expression, their weariness of Ran'jit was shared. One of the pixies flies a little too close to Ran'jit, who's eyes widen at the intrusion, thrusting his hand to his side, capturing the poor pixie. Their glamour fades, their pained cries getting louder as he squeezes them harder.

" _Listen well!_ We come in pursuit of villains who have fled to this land. You know _who_ and _where_ they are. Now, show yourselves and answer me...before I lost my **_patience_** **."**

Ran'jit tightens his grip, the pixie yelping in pain. "Owww, stop! It hurts, _it hurts!"_

Alphinaud becomes unable to bear the sight no longer, turning to the pixie that floated next to them. " _Enough!_ Lift the enchantment."

They nod, flicking their wrist, the spell undone on them. The three walk down the hill, meeting Ran'jit face to face. He focuses his attention on Minfilia, ignoring the others. "Minfilia, _willful child._ How many _times_ must I come to collect you?" 

Minfilia takes a step forward, her prior fears replaced by confidence. "I won't return to Eulmore, and I **won't** let you hurt my friend!" She takes hold of her daggers, taking a familiar rogue battle stance.

Ran'jit furrows his brow in disgust. "What is this _stance?_ Where did you learn it!? No Oracle _I_ trained would make such an _unseemly_ show of herself! Know your shame, girl! You are _powerless!_ You have no life nor purpose save that which our _master_ sees fit to permit!" 

Alisaie bursts from nowhere next to her, lunging at Ran'jit, though he pushes her away with ease. Thancred follows up, launching into the air as gravity helps him strike at the man with a heavy hit. Ran'jit, needing both hands to bloke it, lets go of the now free pixie. Thancred kicks him in the chest, if only to increase the distance between the two parties. 

"Who are you to dictate her purpose? To lock her _away_ and deny her a _**life**_ _!?_ If she was powerless, it's because of _you_ , you sanctimonious _**swine**_ _,_ but no longer." Thancred said, his words heavy in anger. Ran'jit returns the sentiment in mild annoyance. 

" _Fool_. Defiance only begets more suffering. It is through acceptance alone that one may find solace in this godforsaken world." They continue to stare at each other, the second the break becoming the start of the battle. However, Alisaie feels a shift in the air, looking up to the sky in delight.

"Look _, **the sky!"**_ The bright sky begins to ripple then fade to the night, stars burning bright in their new surroundings. The whole lot looks to the sky, different emotions running on both sides. Alphinaud begins his declaration in earnest. 

"She's done it! The Warrior of Darkness has **triumphed**!" 

"General? What are our orders? What do we do!?" The returning night sends the soldiers in a tizzy, their morale diminishing each second past. Unfazed, Ran'jit prepares to fight. 

"We do what we _came to do,_ subdue this rabble and find this _Warrior of Darkness."_ With Ran'jit's orders clear, the Adjutant stands up straight, pointing forward.

"Forward men! Take the villains captive!" He is answered in complete silence, causing him to turn in annoyance. "Are you _deaf!?_ I said-"

He is met with weaponized leafmen, the sight makes his jaw drop in horror. The pixies begin to flutter in glee, who begins calling out to the others. "[The king is returned!] [Make ready the _feast_!]"

The soldiers look around in fright, one of them backing away slowly. "W-What is happening!?" His foot soon hits water, the sight confusing him.

"Water? That wasn't there before..." Bright yellow eyes look out of the water, giggling as they pull down the screaming man.

The Nu Mou soon join the fun, playing with several soldiers with their magic, hanging them from their feet as they swing in time with the caster's dance. "[The night is delightful. Dance we shall!] [The night is delightful. Sing we shall!]"

Many more soldiers fall to the depths of the Fuath, as those on land are tormented by the pixies, the games being played bringing delight to the fae folk. The Adjutant attempts to organize his dispersed soldiers until a "caw" sounds from the distance. He turns to see the approaching hoard, one very _large pixie_ approaching them. Although unseen, Amuto rides on the back of one of them, the display ahead of her causes a smile to form. The adjacent's mouth drops once more, fear bright in his eyes.

"General, they come in greater numbers! We must _retreat!"_

Knowing his lose, Ran'jit makes one last proclamation. "All who stand with the Warrior of Darkness shall face justice! My master _demands_ it." He turns, making a calm yet brisk retreat out of Il Mheg, the rest of the army running behind him. The rest of the scions turn to see the approaching flock, Amuto waving at them. They smile at her as they arrive before them, her companion landing as she slides off his back, petting his head in thanks. Her and Titania share a knowing smile before facing her friends once more. 

* * *

Amuto finishes her recollection of events, not diving too deep into the details. Alisaie lets out a sigh of relief, a smile on her lips. 

"I see, well, it's a good thing Feo Ul volunteered to become kind in your stead, for _all_ of our sakes."

They look up at Titania, Alphinaud speaking first. "We are grateful for your timely aid, Feo Ul-or should I say, _Your Majesty."_

They smile, letting out a small "hmph". "'Twas the first night in recent memory. We all of us but wished to make the most of it. That's something you must remember about us fae folk. Though our existence may be eternal, we exist _only_ for the present. We live in the _here and now,_ paying no mind to the futures that may or may not be. To wit, we are not driven as men are. We cannot fight for such causes as men do."

Minfilia takes Titania's words negatively, assuming the worse. "Does that mean you won't aid us against the sin eaters?"

Titania scoffs at the thought, though a smile remains on their face. "Not unless the mood takes us, but if it was to repay a debt? Well, then, _that's_ another matter. To take back as much as is taken, to create as much as is destroyed, to _give_ as much as is _received_. Such is the way of Il Mheg. By this law, we shall lend you our strength-in return for the beautiful sky you have restored to us. In times of need, do not hesitate to call." 

Titania looks over to Amuto, who gives them a sad smile. "Does that mean I'll be won't without your presence?" 

Their eyes brighten as if to laugh at the suggestion. "Silly sapling, I shall remain at your side! Even should my body be in the castle, 'tis a simple thing to have a little part of me to accompany you. Treat them as you would your [beautiful branch]."

She laughs, knowing full well she shouldn't have questioned otherwise. "Of course, what would I do without you?" 

Titania gives her one last smile before taking flight, to return to the castle and their throne, the rest of the fae folk turning to their corners of the land as well. 

"Ne'er for a moment did I doubt that though wouldst triumph over thy foe, yet the _majesty_ of thine achievement delighteth me nonetheless!" Urianger's delight caught Amuto's attention, who smiles at the ecstatic elezen.

"Night hath returned to Il Mheg, and we stand one step closer to delivering the First from its doom, and adverting the Eighth Umbral Calamity. 'Tis a pity thou wert not present to see the fae folk put the Eulmoreans to flight, 'twas a sight to raise the spirits, I do assure thee!" 

She giggles at the thought, her smile widening. "I can only _imagine._ Though I can only assure you, I am at my limit of fae games." 

"Ah, but what valuable allies they might prove...were the mood only to take them." She shrugs to his question, the only thought in her mind returning to the Crystarium, to h-.

"I knew you could do it, and not only because of your blessing, of course! You have a strength all your own, and it has seen us through many a trial." She sighs at Thancred's timing, turning to him with a smirk on her face. 

"Yes yes, like when I saved you from la-" 

Thancred is quick to interrupt her, her smirk not leaving her face. "With the Warden defeated, I believe our work is done. It is time we were doing, _together_ , needless to say. To the bitter end, the fate of our two worlds being at stake, and all that."

She shakes his head at him in disapproval. "Always you to spoil a moment. Now, may we head back to the Crystarium? I am worried about the city and the Exarch." 

Thancred nods in agreement. "That Ran'jit elected to pursue us makes me hopeful the city was spared of Eulmore's attentions, but I would sooner see for myself." 

With all nodding in agreement, they make their way out of Il Mheg, talking over the events of the day. Urianger brings up the rear, his expression darkening as he observes Amuto, but hides it with ease when they turn to speak with him. 


	14. New Faces, New Places, New Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With another Lightwarden defeated, all seems to be on track, but what happens when a new face is thrown into the mix? What of the wounds she hides and the stories behind them?

The walk back to the Crystarium was peaceful, but the tension the group felt was high, _especially_ when the bridge to the city came into view. The first people they see are the guards who protected the entrance, who all seemed rather... _relaxed_. Upon sighting Amuto and her friends, the soldiers give them a quick salute, which the group nods in acknowledgment before continuing their way in. They are surprised to see the city unchanged and quiet, maybe even more so than _before_ everything. The trend continues as they pass through the Aetheryte Plaza and into the Exedra, the open area before the Crystal Tower. Alphinaud is first to speak, the relief in his voice evident as he lets out a heavy sigh.

"All seems well at the Crystarium..."

Alisaie turns to her brother, the relief mutual. "Yes, Eulmore was plainly more concerned with finding us. How flattering."

The group begins to converse among themselves as they continue their walk, Amuto staying quiet as she listens to them. However, the sound of footsteps behind them draw her attention, causing her to turn and see an approaching individual. Although the man was unknown to her, a feeling of familiarity crept over her but she notices the third eye on his forehead, something that should _not_ be on the First. She keeps her blank expression as she hovers a hand over her grimoire in caution.

"You certainly took your time. I had half resolved to complete the task myself."

The rest of the group turns to the voice's owner, Alisaie raising an eyebrow at the intruder. "And you are?"

Urianger sticks his arm out in front of her, in precautions of her starting hostilities. His expression was grim, as if "extreme cation" was written on his face. "Were on to study the annals of Garlean history, one would find yonder visage on many a page. Though by rights its _youth_ should long since have faded."

"Well, well, we have a historian in our midst. That spares me a lengthy explanation. I am Solus zos Galnus, founding father of the Garlean Empire, and under _various_ guises, the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations. As for my true identity..."

Solus raises his hand above his face then brings it down, the mask of an Ascian forming as he passes over his face. He then bows, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I am Emet-Selch. _Ascian."_

Amuto furrows her brow as she continues to hold her position, the rest of the group shocked at the reveal. Alisaie is first to speak. "Gaius spoke of you! A native of the Source..."

Thancred grabs onto the handle of his gunblade, suspicion heavy in his tone. "Equal in rank to Lahabrea. And you came all this way just to _introduce_ yourself to us?"

Emet-Selch's mask fades as he makes an exaggerated gesture to the sky, turning to face his back to the group. "Behold the sky, _restored_ to its former glory! Have you ever _seen_ a more affecting spectacle? Ohhhh, it is truly, deeply..."

He drops his arms, anger simmering in his voice as he continues. " **Infuriating**. Do you have _any_ idea how much you have delayed the Rejoining?" He turns to the group once more, his expression one of hostility. They stand there in silence for a brief moment before he continues to speak anew.

"Following the Flood, the First had been listing ever further towards the Light-towards _stasis_ / The end was in **sight!** Enter man and his indomitable _spirit_. **_He_** would haul the world back from the brink! And adding his lumpen weight to the power of the growth, he duly tipped the scales, if only by a fraction. Yet a _fraction_ was enough to spoil the **perfect** imbalance needed to bring about a Rejoining! Had mankind continued to live in idleness under Vauthry's rule, all the conditions would have been met...But _you_ had to come and ruin it all!"

He points an accusing finger towards Amuto, who has her grimoire in hand, ruby carbuncle summoned due to his continued presence. "Thanks to your meddling, Light's supremacy is in doubt, and our _painstakingly_ laid plans are in **tatters!** "

Thancred lowers his hand, crossing his arms as hostility rings in his tone still. "Well, I should begin by thanking you for confirming Urianger's theories on the inner workings of the Calamity. He will be most pleased. As for what happens next, might I suggest you admit defeat and _walk away?_ "

Emet-Selch pretends to show fear as if mocking Thancred as he speaks. "Happy to let me go, are you? Because the murderous glint in your eye suggests otherwise. Indeed, it is enough to make me think better of confronting you alone." He quickly changes his tone to a blunt one.

"Look, it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all, but that's no different from what Lahabrea did, and we all know how well that ended for him." He begins to walk towards them, his eyes solely on Amuto. "And so, while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled upon a different approach."

He tilts his body to the side, an ill-willed smirk on his lips. " _Cooperation!_ I will not raise a hand to hinder your hunt for the Lightwarden. If you desire it, I will even lend you my knowledge and strength."

Amuto crosses her arms, disbelief in her eyes. "Oh really? Am I supposed to respond with "and I'll help you with future Rejoinings as well, not like that's one hundred percent **opposite** of my goals!". "

Emet-Selch shrugs at her before Alphinaud begins his bit. "Since time immemorial, you and yous have labored to rejoin the thirteen shards, at the cost of _countless_ lives. Do you expect us to believe your objective has suddenly changed?"

Emet-Selch turns to him, unamused. "Nay, our objective is the same as it ever was-though I daresay you do not know our motive. A war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war, it is mere bloodletting. Just _once_...might we seek to find common ground?"

The group answers in silence, Emet-Selch smirking once more. "For good or ill, I am _Immortal._ Provided I have the inclination, I can always begin anew. Scheme and conspire to my heart's _content_. But this time, I thought that I might instead try to see eye to eye. To _understand_ what drives the hero of the Source, to determine if our goals are _truly_ incompatible. So come. Shed your preconceptions, see _beyond_ the unscrupulous villains you take us for. When all is said and done, we may find ourselves pleasantly surprised. The proud discoveries of a path of cooperation rather than opposition. _Think of it_."

Urianger grabs a card from his deck, throwing it towards Emet-Selch, whos figure disperses to black smoke upon contact. Urianger begins to speak, hostility in his voice. "Thou hast delivered thy proposal, and we would not dismiss it outright. If I may offer thee counsel, however: to make thy case via an illusion reflecteth poorly upon thy sincerity."

"My apologies." The group turns behind them once more, Emet-Selch reappearing. "You will forgive me if I am not entirely at ease in the presence of a famed _Ascian-slayer_. I felt it only prudent to take precautions. Nonetheless, your counsel is _duly noted_."

Amuto kept her arms crossed, her grimoire still in hand, as she begins to speak. "For my name to reach even your ears, I am most _humbled_ you think so highly of me."

Emet-Selch smirks at her then turns away from them as he waves. "I take my leave friends. Rest assured, we shall meet again _soon_." He disappears into a black void, a familiar sight with Ascians.

* * *

In light of their _new companion_ , Alisaie shooed Amuto off to take a much-needed rest, the rest of them off to tell the Exarch of past events. She passes the Manger of Suites on her way in, who informs her of refreshments left for her. She nods to him in thanks before making her way to her room, not surprised to see sandwiches and oranges once more, a note accompanying them. She smiles as she makes her way to the table and reads the note. _"I hope the past few days have not been overly taxing. Pray take your rest and recover."_

"From the Exarch, is it? With that mirror of his, he can watch your every move, you know. He'll probably think you're talking to yourself."

"Considering _you_ can do the same, are you suggesting he watches for something he shouldn't?"

Ardbert shakes his head rapidly in response. "I thought I cleared myself of such acts before!"

She laughs but it's interrupted by a terrible sensation in her stomach, causing her to lean against the table for support.

"H-Hey, are you alright!?" Ardbert rushes to her, reaching out to touch her, but his expression drops as his hand passes through her. She cracks her eye open, her vision slightly blurry.

"I-I'm..fine...just need to...sit" She reaches to her hip to grab her codex, placing it onto the table face up and opened. She pulls the quill from the spin and begins her summoning, swiping her hand across the page when she finished. She slides into the nearby seat, putting her face into her hands. Selene springs into existence and sits on Amuto’s shoulder, placing a hand onto her head as she casts embrace. Amuto’s breathing begins to calm down, Ardbert letting out a sigh of relief in response.

"Well, aren't you one for the dramatics?"

She gives him the stink eye then turns towards Selene, smiling up at her as she raises her “Thank you. Could you sit on the table and continue?”

The fairy nods before fluttering over to Amuto’s hand, taking a seat as she is lowered and slide onto the table. She turns towards where Ardbert stood, arms now crossed in concern. She leans down to untie her sandals, wincing in pain before speaking again.

“Worried about me now?”

“Considering how I’ve thrown my lot in with yours, I think I am. Mind telling me what’s going on? And don’t say nothing, I see your old wound bleeding through.”

She groans, having hoped it’d only bleed through the bandage, but a look down confirmed it bled into her white robe as well. She turns to Ardbert, a deadly look in her eyes causing him to put his hands up in defense.

“What did I do now?!”

“I need you to turn around.” She continues her stare, her words an order.

“Turn around? Why would I-“ 

She interrupts him, eye twitching as she finishes the first sandal. “I need to change and still talk to you about Emet-Selch so make it snappy or I will-“

“All right all right, I get it!” He turns around arms still above his head until his back faces her.

She stares a moment longer before taking off the second, now wiggling out of her skirt. She clicks her tongue in annoyance at the large bruise on her thigh, sighing as she struggles to pull off her robe.

“What do you think of him? Do you think him genuine?”

He crosses his arms, shaking his head. "They cannot be trusted, none of them. When our world was about to be consumed by Light, the Ascian in white appeared before us, He said that the only way for us to live on was to bring about the Rejoining. Desperate as we were, we heeded his words, not realizing the Flood was of the Ascians' own making. Even with all of that, Emet-Selch had one thing right: one should not fight blindly." His voice begins to drown in regret. "That's what we did, and it cost us _everything_ we held dear."

Now being in her smallclothes, she walks slowly over to the closet to get more appropriate clothes, a small smile forming on her lips. "Not **_everything_**..."

The initial surprise in his voice causes her smile to grow. "You mean Seto? Well, that's...Aye. I suppose you're right. He's done some growing. When we were traveling together, he was nowhere near as big, and he obviously couldn't speak. I had no idea how much that medallion meant to him."

A peaceful silence holds in the air as she wraps a black sarashi firmly around her chest. Slipping into a pair of black short shorts, Ardbert breaks the silence.

"What about you, anyways? You must have a friend like Seto. Chocobo, perhaps? Come on, tell me something about yourself that's _positive_ for a change."

"Aye, a blue Chocobo by the name of Nugget."

He jumps back in shock at the name, turning to see her luckily fully dressed. "You...You named your companion after food!?"

She lets out a light laugh when a light knock comes from the door. She tilts her head in confusion, turning to see Ardbert already gone. She sighs as she grabs her blue happi from the closet, draping over her shoulders as she makes her way to the door.

* * *

After they had given him their report, Alisaie and the others bid the Exarch farewell, heading to their quarters to rest. Once the doors close behind them, he sighs at the disappointment of not seeing her.

"I hope she likes the sandwiches...maybe if I-" He shakes his head, knowing full well he shouldn't watch her in her private quarters, blushing at the thought of what he might accidentally see.

"J-Just a little peek..."

Curiosity taking over, he walks over to his conduit and places his hand on it. He closes his eyes and focuses on her, the connection that kept her to this world. Opening his eyes, the image soon ripples and became clear. The smile on his face fell as he sees her slumped against the table in pain. His concern got the best of him as he hastily makes his way out of the Ocular.

"My lord? Where are you headed?" The guards at the gate cause him to pause for only a moment.

"Just to take care of a small errand I had forgotten about, no need to worry."

Reassured by his calm reply, they give him a salute and return to their posts. He continues to hurry in earnest, his heart racing as it pounds in his ears. Once reaching the Pendants, he bids the Manager of Suites a good evening, who gives him a bow without further question.

Without further delay, he makes his way to her door but pauses when he reaches the door, his hand shaking as he goes to knock. He hears a soft laugh through the door, the sound of it brought him great relief as he knocks the door.

After a brief moment, the door opens to reveal Amuto, though only her head peeks through.

“Exarch? What are you doing here? The others should have already told you where I went.”

The Exarch opens his mouth but closes it again, looking down to fidget with his fingers as he thinks of a better response. She raises an eyebrow in question, Ardbert’s previous words ringing in her mind.

“I hope I am wrong but...did you take a _peek_ at me?”

He coughs hard, confirming her suspicions. She lets out a sigh as she opens the door to let him in.

“You might as well come in, but you better tell me why you’re peeping on me in **_my_ private room**.” He stiffens, noticing the hostility her last words as he quickly shuffles through the door. She closes it behind him, then turns, leaning against it to hide her pain. Selene flutters over to her shoulder to heal her more directly.

“So explain yourself Exarch. If I find your answer satisfying, I _won’t_ light you ablaze for being a peeping Tom.”

He shivers at the blatant threat, knowing full well _not_ to underestimate the woman. “I-I was worried about your well-being, especially after two intense battles...”

She sees his cheeks flush slightly as he begins to fidget, her anger simmering from the honesty in his answer, however... "I hear a "but"."

He swallows his pride before speaking again. "I-I also wanted to see if you liked your refreshments!" 

He's met with silence, causing him to look up at her, who was facing away from him. Worried he upset her, he takes a frantic step towards her before she starts giggling, making him blush again. 

“I-I'm sorry, I did _not_ think such a...such an _innocent_ answer would come out." She continues, using the door to keep herself upright. He turns red like a rolanberry before her giggles calm down. "Very well, I'll accept your answer for now, but that doesn't explain why you came o-"

A dark realization comes to mind as her thoughts begin to connect, causing a shadow to cast over her eyes. "What did you see Exarch?"

The sudden change in her mood surprises him, but he answers nonetheless. “I saw you in pain and I...thought...” He looks up at her but trails off as he really looked at her. Although the attire would usually make him blush from the pure amount of skin shown, his concern was much stronger. One of her thighs was purple in a coiling motion, her feet were covered in red blisters, and her whole body was covered in scratches and healing wounds, most likely the fairy’s magic at work. However, his eyes stop at the blood-soaked bandages on her stomach, his words coming out before he could think them through.

“I’m sorry, this must be my fault, to put even a Warrior like you though such things are...”

She pinches the bridge of her nose, motioning him to approach her, which interrupts his train of thought. He quietly walks over to her until she was within arms reach, Amuto grabbing the sleeve of his flesh arm, which causes him to tilt his head slightly in confusion.

“If you are so worried, then take a look at them yourself. Give me your arm, I have a medical kit next to the bed.”

He nods, holding out his free arm, staff still in his other hand. She pushes herself forward and flicks her wrist to unsummon Selene. She leans her weight against him, the warmth of each other’s bodies causing the pair to blush as they make their way to the bed. As he gentle lowers her onto it, her words take him by surprise.

“Do not tell the others what you’ve seen, none of it. I don’t want them to worry. Frankly, I didn’t want you to worry either _but_ no point in hiding it now.”

“Of course, I shall do as you ask. May I at least know more of your injuries so I can be of more assistance?”

She nods as the Exarch turns to grab the nearby kit, leaning his staff next to her, while she unwraps her bloody bandages.

“The bruise on my thigh was from a stray vine in my fight with the Lightwarden, the blisters are self-explanatory, and this one is-“ She hisses in pain as she tries to reach behind her, causing the Exarch to drop the kit, kneel in front of her then grab her hands to take the bandage.

“A-Allow me...”

She silently lets him take it from her hand. “Pardon my reach.”

He leans forward, his arms wrapped around her as he unwinds the bandage. The closeness allows her to take note of his scent, the smell of books and ink mix with something familiar, but she shakes her head at the thought. The Exarch, on the other hand, keeps his mind focused on his task, the increasing amount of blood overcoming all other thoughts. Once he finished unraveling them all, he holds back a gasp at the sight, keeping his head down as he grabs the fallen kit. Taking his silence as a cue for her, she begins her explanation.

“It started as a bruise from the first Lightwarden. I thought it wouldn’t take too long to heal but after fighting Ran’Jit and Titania, it just kept persisting. I am just not sure what is causing it.”

He places the new bandages next to her, taking his staff into his hand. “Why hide it then? Though you have Alphinaud and myself to heal you, I suppose your own scholar abilities would-“

She places a hand on his, causing him to look up to see her grim expression. “Don’t. Just wrap the new bandages for me _please_.”

He puts his staff back down, grabbing the bandages next to her. He fidgets slightly before speaking again.

“Would you...would you remove your top please?”

He noticed her stiffen before letting the happi drop from her shoulders. He whispers a small "thank you" before beginning to wrap the bandages around her middle, speaking once more.

“Please let me know if it too tight. It wouldn’t do any good if I end up hurting more than helping.”

She lets out a meek “ok” as he continues, the wound soon covered. He looks up to address her, only to find himself a mere ilm away from her face, causing both to blush rolanberry red. 

“I-If I ask, do you have any other wounds that may needs be addressed?”

“None at the moment, thank you. T-The rest will heal with time, but I best eat those sandwiches you worked so hard to make!” She quickly rises to her feet, as if she wasn’t in pain, and makes her way over to the table with haste. He turns to make sure she wouldn’t fall when he sees something _disheartening_ on her back.

“Your back...”

She freezes, realizing she had forgotten to put her happi back on. She hears him rise and makes his way to her, soon feeling the pull of his crystal hand hovering over her back. Although somewhat covered from her wrappings, he could see the tops of what looked like wings across her shoulders and upper arms. They were as black as night as if _burned_ into her skin. He felt an unusual mix of aether from them, something not... **normal**.

“What...What _are_ these markings?”

She quickly turns and grabs his outstretched hand, her eyes staring at it. The action surprises him, even more so as she leads him to the table. She sits down, pulling him to sit next to her. He blushes at the continued contact, though not finding it unpleasant.

“To find peace in the First, you became one with the tower, yes?”

Her words brought him out of his trance. “Yes, so that I may live long enough to see it saved.”

She gently moves her hands to hold his hand within them, the motion making his blush intensify. “Aye, to save others did you sacrifice much...then you will understand that I did the same, to become stronger, to save those who I can _yet_ save.”

His head snaps up at her, covered eyes widening at her words. “What are you implying?”

She kept petting his hand if only to comfort herself. “Are you familiar with Soul Crystals Exarch?”

“Somewhat. They allow you to access various techniques and features from their respective classes, correct?”

She nods slowly. “That would be accurate, and did you notice I can use the spells of both Summoners and Scholars simultaneously?”

“Yes I have, but that still doesn’t expla-“

“On the Source, that isn’t allowed. To do what I do is impossible, or at least suppose to be.” 

“And those markings are the price...?” 

She shakes her head, her eyes burning with regret. “No, they are my _reward,_ no matter how they look. I got what I wanted."

He begins to shake in anger, his voice low as he spoke. " _Reward?_ They look as if they had been **burned** into you! What are they?"

She lowers their hands to her lap. " _Technically_ my soul crystal, one that allows me access to both. They do not hurt, but if they look the way you are describing, then I must be overusing their simultaneous abilities."

He takes his hand from her, keeping his head down. "What price did you pay then? What made a person such as yourself to go _this far?"_

Amuto remains quiet for a moment, collecting her thoughts as she grasps her pendant. "I can not use other Soul Crystals so long as the marks are visible, but it has been over many moons since they have faded, making it unlikely to be any different so long as the fight here persists. As for why...I have lost many, as everyone else has. Many... _many_ of those times, I could have saved them if only I could have shielded them or healed them or _defended_ them, but it is very unwise to change classes mid-battle, as the chance to shatter one's Soul Crystal is life-threatening. So I searched, and searched, and _searched_ until I found myself deep within Amdapor Keep, where the Scholars of Nymthia once studied. There, I found lost research that could link the ways of Scholar and Summoner, as they originate from the same principles. My research soon crossed into the world of Allag, when fate would have it, I was asked to assist in exploring the Crystal Tower on the Source. There, I had met someone who shared my love of lost knowledge, though before it could become more, I lost _them_. 'Tis what the fates had planned for me, but I am getting off track, my apologies." 

She turns to grab one of the white triangles, her stomach growling as a reminder of her hunger, taking a bite before continuing. "But from his loss, my desire to find the answers grew, especially because he wasn’t really gone. In the end, I put my theories to the test and the results are as you saw. I got quite a scolding when the Scions first saw the markings, let alone find out what they really were.” She laughs at the memory, going back to her meal as she kept the Exarch in her peripherals. The man kept his head down, absorbing the information given to him. His next words pause her mid-bite.

“I see. They seem to be someone important to make someone like you work so hard. I..thank you for sharing your story, I seem to have intruded on some personal troubles, more than I meant to.” He rises from his seat, making his way to her bed to grab his staff. She finishes the sandwich in one bite and walks behind him. When he turns toward the door, he is surprised to see her right there, _even more so_ when she wraps her arms around him. He freezes as her grip tightens, her face resting against his clothed chest. 

“M-Mistress Amuto, what exactly are you-“ 

She looks up at him, a very kind smile on her face. “Thank you for worrying about me.” He blushes, looking away from her. 

“You are very welcome, but w-would you mind releasing me?” She lets go reluctantly, the Exarch making a b-line for the door. He hears her footsteps behind him, but unwilling to look her in the face. Once he reaches the door, he pulls it open, turning his head to the side.

“I pray you rest well tonight. I shall see you and yours in the morning.” With only one step out of the door, she says something that stops him in his tracks.

“G’raha Tia.” 

“...Pardon?”

“The person who pushed my research further. His name is G’raha Tia, and he _should_ be sleeping within the Crystal Tower. Did you ever encounter someone by that name?” 

“My apologies but I'm afraid I found no such individual residing in the tower when it passed into my care. Mayhap we can revisit that topic another time, till then, may you have a good night.”

He quickly makes his way out, the door closing softly behind him. She sighs then makes her way back to the table to finish her meal. Once seated, she smiles as she grabs one of the sandwiches, looking at it fondly.

"I guess he'll tell me when he's ready." She takes a bite, her tail curling in glee, then proceeds to gobble down the whole basket before heading to bed.

* * *

The Exarch closes the doors to the Ocular with his back, pressing himself against the door as he clutches his robes over his pounding heart. When he left Amuto's room, he began to think more clearly on the night's events, which caused him to quicken his pace. He soon became so absorbed in his thoughts that he completely ignored the guards greeting him on his arrival back. He slides to the ground, placing his staff onto the ground before burying his face into his hands.

"She..She remembers...Even _misses_ me..." 

He lets out a sigh of happiness as he leans his head back, his cowl falling to his shoulders, revealing perked red ears. He runs his crystalized hand through his red and white hair, a mix of happiness and sadness shine in his bright red eyes,

"Mayhap I should...No, _no_ , I have a part to play, and to be with **her**...that was never on the table. Not after I left her that day...Not after waking up to find her gone..." 

He wipes away the budding tears then pulls his cowl back over his head. A groan leaves his lips as grabs his staff, using it to help himself to his feet. He makes his way to his private study, hoping work will distract him from the thoughts of the woman who held him moments ago; but he knows it will not work, for everything he did was _always_ with her in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case her outfit description seemed confusing, it's the Moonfire Outfit from the latest Moonfire Faire :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know with a Kudos or comment what you thought, thank you ^^


End file.
